Future Heart, Future Pain, Future Hope
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Inuyasha has finally succumbed to Kagome and as a result the two have now mated. But this sets off a chain of events that could destroy them all... Rated for mature content and adult concepts and themes and I dont own squat!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay folks this is Rinicat aka Simply a Lady aka Alysia Storms…I am trying to upload on this site once again if I get booted for the umpteenth time…forget it I ain't posting again ever…**_

_**Sensual…delectable…heat…**_

_Inuyasha was on the prowl. His body filled with such intense energy that the hanyou didn't understand what was happening to him. For with each step he took, the energy in his body simply increased. _

_Not that is was bad…it was different._

_Even though he was always alert, Inuyasha was always relaxed when he knew he was in control of his surroundings. Being in the forest beside the village was usually his sanctuary from the overwhelming feelings of…well the feeling of just to many people. Kagome had explained to him once about it…but right now he simply could not remember the word…_

_Aaah…Kagome… Sweet, kind, temperamental, beautiful…_

_Shaking his silvery mane of hair rapidly as radically impure thoughts of the miko from the future filled his head, the hanyou tries to clear it with thoughts of Naraku and the vengeance he and his group seek. _

_But…it didn't last long…._

_For energy in his body doubled as his thoughts about her, returned with a vengeance and he near whimpers in ecstasy as the energy becomes so pleasurable that he can barely think…._

_What is going on with his body! He has had these thoughts before of the miko, but they have never been as strong as this!_

_Feeling the tightness in his groin as the ideas and fantasies running through his head involving Kagome come forth. The hanyou becomes alert as a sweet smell, that is all to familiar bursts into the air._

_Although his eyes remain gold, somehow they begin to flicker with a warm shade of red that starts to intermingle with the amber. _

_Heat…sweet mother of god. She was in heat…and that heat was beckoning him like a moth to the flame._

_Inuyasha grinned as his body leaps into the trees racing for that scent. Jasmine…Lilies…Innocence…Purity…and sexuality…all wrapped up in one petite and very desirable package._

_Kagome…._

_Hence he becomes unaware of the voice screaming for him to stop…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Myouga the flea, whines a little bit in irritation as his young charge and at the same time. Lord takes off into the trees. Set to follow, the flea pauses as he sniffs the air…._

"_Oh dear…I am to late…he is already in it…and ironically so is she" The flea murmured as he detected the scent of the other one in the air. Sighing as he sat down to wait, he is shortly joined by Shippo and the others who are looking for their friend as well._

"_Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. The Fox child wondered aloud. His nose twitching slightly and with confusion. "And what is that smell?"_

"_What smell…" Miroku replied as his hands strayed towards Sango's backside. But he pauses as with a simple sound of Ahem, from said young woman who glares at him out of the corner of her eye._

"_Do not worry monk and young fox. Master Inuyasha is fine, he has gone to join Lady Kagome…"_

"_Really Kagome's back! Let's go see her." Shippo cried excitedly. The thoughts of the young girl who has become a second mother to him foremost in his mind._

"_I don't think you should…" Myouga murmured as he got comfortable. "Especially you and Miroku, Shippo."_

"_What? Why not…"_

_Gathering his things, he jumps and leaps onto the demon slayer's shoulders and whispers something in the young woman's ears. The other two looking confused, they observe as the slayer turns a rapid shade of pink and nods her head. _

"_I see you understand Lady Sango."_

"_Perfectly Myouga and thank you for explaining…" The Slayer replied. "Come on you two…we better return to the village…"_

"_What why Sango?" Shippo asked curiously. _

_The slayer turned redder and as she looked at the child, Sango says something that causes Miroku's eyes in realization and then in amusement at her discomfort and partially at Shippo's response._

"_His energy seems to be at its um…peak…."_

"_Energy…? Peak…?"_

"_You know how your parents got together right Shippo?"_

"_Uh huh…" The fox child answers, the confusion is evident in his puzzled expression. "They fell in love and they oooooooohhhhhh…."_

"_Yep that…if you two were to go and visit her now…."_

"_He would think we were challenging him. I get it…" Miroku chuckled. "But you two know something…"_

"_What?"_

"_What I wouldn't give to be watching…"_

"_PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she swung with her Boomerang. The monk having successfully distracted the other two runs for his life as the Slayer chases after him. The Fox close behind, not wanting to miss the entertainment pauses for a moment to look towards the woods. _

"_Be Good to her Inuyasha…you better be good to her." _

_With that said, the Fox turns and watches as the monk barely ducks the boomerang only to get nailed by a foot in between…_

"_Now that has got to hurt…"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Not knowing the state of a certain someone on his way, Kagome was humming a song of delight as she had passed her most recent math test. _

_Having been prepared to fight tooth and nail to take it that morning as she was half expecting him to try and take her back…needless to say she was surprised that he wasn't outside her window with his scowl._

_Finding it a bit unusual, she was still alert for the battle, but with no sign of his eventual appearance. She left and was admittedly feeling a little disappointed._

_Despite appearances half the time, Kagome actually enjoyed the fights that she had with the half demon. It was because for those few moments, the hanyou would admit without words, how much he missed her presence…._

_Lost in thought, she was unaware until a certain figure in red dropped down in front of her._

_Looking up rapidly, Kagome saw his beautiful gold eyes, and how they gazed at her with undisguised need. She became confused even further, as his aura seemed to spike with even more demonic energy, causing those eyes to flicker red._

_But not the usual red…instead of the bright color of blood…this red was warmer…more sedate…._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Ssshhhh…" Is all she got out of him. Watching as he approached, something told her to back up. Her mind focused on him, she ends up tripping over a root and falls to the ground. Momentarily distracted as she rubs her bottom, her head turns away to find him seconds later, on all fours crawling towards her. Stalking her almost…_

_Normally, it should scare her…but it didn't for even though it was unnerving to see him like this. It was…well there really wasn't a word to describe Inuyasha as he was now._

_He looked primal, needful, hungry, lustful…and it was all directed at her._

_Now right at her feet, Inuyasha just bent his head down and sniffed at the skin of her legs. His arms on either side of them, he slowly moves up them sniffing and idly caressing them. Pulling her closer to his body…_

"_What….."_

"_Sssssshhhhh…" He murmurs again. His lips now against her knee, she near jumps in pleasure as he nips at the tender skin there with his fangs. Catching her cry, Inuyasha gives a low growl of passionate approval and does it again to make her whimper even more._

_Continuing up her slender body, his nose sniffing and his mind drinking in the scent. Inuyasha grins as the alluring scent becomes even stronger, with each movement he makes. _

"_More…I want to be surrounded…" He murmurs as he rubs his cheek against her thigh. His body taking in her smell, her sweet smell and the demon inside just drowning in distinct pleasure at the mere aroma alone. But demanding more at the same time…_

_Moving forward all if a sudden, Inuyasha eyes are golden and flickering that warm shade of red and they are as close to her as they can possibly be. And that's when it happened…_

_He kissed her…he well and thoroughly kissed her._

_Surprised at first from the onslaught of his lips upon her own, Kagome surrendered within mere moments as he coaxed and teased her mouth into inviting him in. Feeling herself pulled tightly to him and his body, the young miko felt as his hands held her close to him keeping her within his embrace._

_Feeling his hands wander under the back of her shirt, to touch the skin there, she arches into his clawed fingers that trace idle patterns at the small of her back. Instinctive, she gives off a low purr that is answered by his growl and moving his free hand to the front of her school uniform, he gently slices it down the middle._

_Watching as it leaves a gap of pale skin, Inuyasha lays her upon the ground so that he can feast upon her flesh. His legs surrounding hers, he bends down to nip at the skin, that trembles with desire. Slowly going up and spreading that new gap further and further away, he eventually comes upon her breasts that are now barely covered by a lacey top, that he removes in a heartbeat._

_Kagome watching with half lidded eyes, feels as his claws trace down the center, and between her breasts, slicing through her bra. Feeling as he pushes it to the sides of her body, her nipples harden at the cold air, becoming more sensitive. But that feeling of cold flies out the window, as Inuyasha's mouth surrounds it and begins to suck upon it._

_Her body lifting up, arching to give him more, her hands in his silvery hair holding him there. Inuyasha savors her response as he nips, nibbles, and tugs upon her breast with his mouth. Growling in undisguised passion as that scent his demon and human soul calls for, envelops him, Inuyasha takes more into his mouth. Intent on leaving his mark on every inch of her body._

_Kagome moans as his mouth sucks, the flesh of her skin and her hands tighten in his hair as his fangs carefully, scratch into her breast in such a way as to create a frenzy of energy deep in her body. Pulling gently, but with a demanding tone in her sound, she feels the growl of pleasure emitting from deep in his throat. _

_The demand, the plea, for his kiss in that simple sound, Inuyasha could do nothing else, but to give his miko what she wanted. Pressing down upon her body, his lips meeting hers in fierce kiss, he growls at the barrier between them. Wanting to remove his haori and undershirt Inuyasha struggles to his knees, as he fights to part with his miko, who protests at his leaving her with whimpering sounds. Giving a soothing growl, he nips at her lips with his teeth and slides his haori off, throwing it somewhere, to be forgotten. His undershirt following, his eyes take in hers as they devour his form._

_Especially his hardened erection, hidden by his pants…_

_Giving her a warm and fangy grin, he simply waits and is soon rewarded as she crawls to him this time. Hungry, desirable, predatory, and yet at the same time with innocence, as he hand reaches out and touches that bulge. _

"_Again…"_

_His growls and sounds of lustful pleasure reaching her ears, Kagome nods her head, and brushes against the top of his sex once more with her fingers. Suddenly, instinct rising strong within her, she wraps her hands around it, fire rat fur and all…and pulls._

_Gently…then squeezing…pulling again with her hand, he can't help but move and push more into her hand, demanding her attention onto his body, that craves her singular touch…_

_Suddenly, stopping, he growls in anger, but is surprised as seconds later, his miko pushes him back. Pulling at his pants, he can see the need to be closer, to be skin to skin in her eyes and so he helps her…_

_Pulling and pushing, Inuyasha soon lies naked in front of her senses, and Kagome drinks in every last muscle, and every last inch of his body. _

_Hearing her say nothing, he is about to turn away when his nose smells the definite spike of pleasure in her body. Grinning at her with his eyes, flickering that red color again…_

"_You like what you see Kagome…my Kagome…"_

_Nodding her head emphatically in a manner to indicate yes, he pulls her towards him and helps her remove the last of her own clothes. The skirt and then the underwear gone, he looks at those rounded hips, the full pink tipped breasts, long legs and smooth skin…_

_Beautiful…simply beautiful is all he thinks about. Pulling her on top of him, her feels the dampness of her sex against her body and his demon heart howls for joy. The one whom he has chosen is more than ready for him…_

_Somehow, both parties knowing what the other seeks, what the other hungers for, Kagome straddles Inuyasha, and even though deep down she knows it could hurt at first. The pleasure she knows to come will simply take it all away…_

_So with one movement…she takes him in deep inside her body, whimpering at the sudden pain, but also in the intense feel of him. So big…so filling…_

_Rocking her hips now, moving into an instinctive pattern that Inuyasha responds to, Kagome moves up and then down._

_Squeezing…clenching…claiming…_

_Inuyasha in a daze, since she took him into her body, lifts up to meet her body. The energy inside his body merging with hers, he can feel the pleasure and the love she has for him in her heart. _

_It spurs him on…faster and faster…_

_Pushing her back as the energy sings to him for its release into her, he feels her legs wrap around him tight, holding him in deep. Her hands becoming like claws almost as she leaves the mark of her passion upon his back…._

_The energy in him swirling at her mark up on him he thrusts once more, long and hard, and so the energy between them shoots out and envelops them in a light as they explode…._

_Neither one caring as they collapse against one another as they are spent. The energy begins to swirl and divide…_

_One part swirls and hits Inuyasha square in the small of his back and where Kagome had left her nail marks…writing begins to appear…like tattoos almost…_

_Inuyasha had been taken…and taken well…he was a claimed half demon…and by a fiesty little human miko…_

_The other energy swirled and Kagome was surrounded in it the marks of claiming appearing on her as well…_

_If Inuyasha was to awaken, he would be pleased as the tattoos formed on her body. Her back…her breast…her knee…her belly…all bore signs….although small they were vivid…she was claimed…and she was his…._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_Now this is heat…read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Squat_

_**Aftermath…**_

_Inuyasha feels the warmth of the air surrounding him as he stirs awake. His mind slightly dazed as he has just woken up. He hears the murmurs of protest as a certain someone's hand stretches across his chest. Leaning back as the memories of last night's activities penetrate his mind, Inuyasha smiles and gazes at the marks that he can already see upon Kagome's body. _

_Luckily having turned over sometime in their sleep, Kagome's naked back was revealed to him and a series of intricate circles had appeared where his claws had played. Ranging in shades of white and red, with every color in between there could possibly be, the circles seem to dance upon her skin like living fixtures of light of light._

_The sight of this one tattoo means that the woman he truly chose, had chosen him as well…_

_He was claimed by the woman he loves…already he feels different somehow. More in tune with things around him. Somehow as he struggles to sit up without disturbing his miko, he feels the warmth and the pulsing radiation off his back. _

"_So that's where she marked me…." Inuyasha murmured as he succeeded only to have her tighten her arms around him even more so. Thrilling his senses…still his curiosity at what the marks on his back come into his mind as she curls around his body. "It feels like many…I wonder…I wonder what they are…I wonder how she marked me with her heart."_

"_Don't wanna wake up…" Whispered a sleepy and well sated voice from beside him. Feeling how she woke up anyway despite his efforts not to, in the end it matters not to him as her hands wander slowly and almost possessively down the side of his body. _

"_Then don't…" He says softly, laughing with an amused smile as his hand slides down her back, tracing those circles that glow with their own warmth. _

"_I know…but sooner or later….everyone is going to come looking for us…" She grumbles. _

"_Kagome…."_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_There's something you should know…" Inuyasha said carefully. His mind thinking on how to word things so he can tell her without upsetting her. "You…Me…last night"_

"_We're mated right…you claimed me…" She smiles as her dark brown eyes gaze at him warmly._

"_How…"_

_Straddling his body, Inuyasha studies two more marks on her body…words really this time. Upon her breast where his teeth nipped and sucked upon her flesh are the words **cherished heart**…and circling around her belly button is another…**beloved mate**…_

"_I couldn't help but notice before I fell asleep. Are you sure…?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_What about…"_

"_Later and Kagome, I have never done this with her…"_

_Looking into her eyes, Inuyasha feels tension leave her slender form, as she kisses him with all her pent up emotions and desires, showing him that she accepts him for himself and nothing more. Rolling her over, he takes in her surprise with his mouth, nibbling at the fullness of her lips right now, he hears her whimpers and sounds of need echoing through his body. _

_His own responsiveness growing deep inside him…he hears himself growl in irritation as does his miko when voices calling their names ring through out the forest._

"_KAGOME! INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"_

"_Remind me to pound the Fox into oblivion…." Inuyasha mutters as he stops for a second to acknowledge the voice calling them, letting them know they were fine._

"_Inuyasha…sit…" Kagome murmured and seconds later, the beads pull him down and into the softness of her body. _

_Debating on whether or not he should be cursing her, the hanyou feels as her hands run through his hair, down his back, and to squeeze his bottom. Stirring his heart, he looks into her eyes only to find a gaze of love and adoration._

_As the voices start yelling for him again, this time with the Monk and the Slayer's added onto it. He can see that loving heart turn into severe irritation as they seem to be coming even closer with each yell of their names…_

"_Can I help you kill them?" Kagome muttered as she growled her own displeasure. Chuckling at his mate's temper flaring, Inuyasha sits up and holds her tight to his body._

_And then that's when he feels it…the first of their arrivals barreling into his back and peeking his head over his shoulder._

"_Hi Kagome…Hi Inuyasha!" Shippo chirped happily. The fox's eyes merry as he takes in his adopted mother's happiness. But he is soon bucked off as Inuyasha covers said young woman's nakedness with his own body. _

"_Shippo go and find my haori!"_

"_What…."_

"_Just do it!"_

"_All right already!" The fox yelled. His nose sniffing for Inuyasha's jacket and as he disappears into the forest, Inuyasha groans as Kagome hold's back some light hearted laughter._

"_I swear that kid is going to be the death of me…." _

"_Now Inuyasha…." Kagome murmured as her arms wrapped around his neck. "You know you love Shippo, very much…"_

"_Who says…." The hanyou grunts, but with a smile of agreement. Even though Shippo, often gets on his nerves, he does care for the kid enough to let him be one after all that has happened. It was the least he could do…Shippo will get a childhood…even if he has to work himself to death chasing Naraku…the Fox will be allowed to grow up._

_Seeing the determination in his eyes, Kagome turns his head towards hers, just long enough to bestow a soft and loving kiss. Wondering at the sudden and tender motion, Kagome just shakes her head and smiles at him with tears of happiness in her eyes._

"_Just because Inuyasha…just because…"_

_Somehow without even knowing why, Inuyasha smiles and is comforted by her honest words. Then the lights go out on him…that is rhetorically._

_His haori and his undershirt are thrown at him, and as they land on top of his head, he gives a growl of irritation._

"_SHHIIPPPOOO!"_

"_Actually it's Miroku, Shippo said something about the two of you being naked. I just had to see for myself…" The monk said with a grin. "My my…Inuyasha I didn't know you had it in you do this." He states with a sly smile and then with fear, as Inuyasha in no time at all is up and moving after him._

_Having slid on his pants in no time flat, he leaves Kagome with his haori and chases after the monk with murder in his eyes. "Monk! You have about three seconds to say your prayers!"_

_Laughing somewhat despite the fear, Miroku turned around and fled with Inuyasha fast on his heels. Kagome smiling as her love, went to chase down the perverted man, slides on his haori, to cover her nakedness. _

_And just in the nick of time, as Shippo this time barrels into her instead of Inuyasha._

"_OOMPH!"_

"_Kagome!"  
_

"_Hello Shippo…" The young woman chuckled as she put the little boy down. "Give me a few moments to secure Inuyasha's haori around me okay."_

"_All right…"_

_The fox child watching as Kagome uses the tie to secure it around her waist. She is working on the sleeves, when Shippo feels the mark on the knee with utter curiosity. Looking at the words, he rubs it as if in memory…._

_As she finishes with the sleeves, Kagome feels the fox rubbing her leg with his cheek. Bending down gently, she gazes at the green eyes, who seem sad and lost._

"_Shippo, are you all right?"_

"_I'm fine Kagome…I just saw the mark on your knee…"_

"_My knee? " Looking down, Kagome stretches out her right leg in such a way and she sees, the words for **soul's kiss **upon it. "I see…so he left another one huh…"_

"_Yeah…and it reminded me of my momma…she had one like that on her knee to…."_

"_Shippo…" Kagome murmured softly. Her voice warm and gentle as she cuddled the fox to her body. His arms around her neck holding on as she lifted him up, she began to sing a little tune. To give him comfort and to make him smile…._

_**Dream sweet one**_

_**I am here**_

_**Dream little one**_

_**Momma's here**_

_Inuyasha returning with an irritated look in his eyes as he had caught up to the monk, and after having taught the pervert a thing or to. He had gone back hurriedly to be with his Kagome…hence he is surprised as he finds Sango on the outskirts of where he had left her listening to something._

"_Sango…?"_

"_SSShhh… Kagome's singing." The slayer whispers with a small smile. Her eyes tearing up somewhat , she gestures for the hanyou to come closer and to listen._

_**I will take care of you**_

_**I will love you**_

_**Dream sweet one**_

_**I am here….**_

_**Dream little one **_

_**Momma's here**_

_Inuyasha hearing the words, smiles softly and with deep love for his miko. As she holds Shippo, just rocking him back and forth as she sings those word's over and over, he sees her with not just the Fox. _

_But his children as well…_

_The demon inside him, is soothed at her presence and yet at the same time wanting to be a part of that tender moment. Without even a second thought Inuyasha finds himself stepping forward, Sango groaning in protest for she thought Kagome would stop, is surprised as she continued singing. _

_She had just paused long enough for Inuyasha to join her, and somehow even though he has just now learned the words, Inuyasha's voice begins to blend with hers. Shippo looking up in confusion as he hears Inuyasha singing, begins to smile and snuggle deeper into Kagome's embrace as the hanyou swings them both into his arms. _

_The Fox comforted and the hanyou back with his mate…the wind picks up and the silver hair moves to reveal the words and the symbols embedded in brilliant white and red colors…_

_**Beloved mate…**_

_**Cherished love…**_

_**Desired man…**_

_**Needed friend…**_

_**Wanted always…**_

_Each word is surrounded by circles that interlink down half his back and they seem to glow as does the one mark that is visible upon Kagome's knee…_

_**Soul's kiss…**_

_Seeing those marks embedded on the hanyou's backside, Sango smiles for one other word appears on them…_

_It is word not seen…it is simply felt…_

_It is **Forever**…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Read and review…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Squat**_

_**Memories…**_

_Inuyasha smiled as he held onto Kagome, who in turn had Shippo in her lap. It has been about 4 hours since the others had come looking for them in the forest that morning, and well life for the hanyou and his small pack couldn't have been better. _

_After beating the living daylights out of the monk, he went back, to find Kagome singing to Shippo. And Inuyasha, for the first time since his mother passed away, felt complete. He had a mate who loved him unconditionally, and he even had a son whom he refused to let grow up without having a chance to have a childhood._

_Yeah he finally accepted the fox as his own… _

_Shippo was like Kagome always said, he was just a kid and one who by nature was mischievous. So he will have to tolerate a few jokes every now and then. But it is better than the alternative…_

_Allowing the kid to get killed…_

_To counteract that from ever happening, Inuyasha had a talk with both his mate and the child. They spoke about the training Shippo will have to go through and things that he needed to learn to defend himself, should the time ever come where he is alone. The Fox for the first time was well and truly excited…_

_**Flashback…**_

"_Really Inuyasha…you would train me?"_

"_Yeah…I said I would…" The hanyou grunted. His stance is the familiar one of like I care, but yet if you were to look into his amber eyes. Well you would see the difference…_

_It was one of warmth and of affection for the little boy who rested in Kagome's arms. Shippo noticing this gets annoyed as the hanyou ruffles his hair, looks to both of them with a question in his eyes…_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Yeah Shippo?"_

"_Can I….can I …"_

_  
"What?" _

"_Can I call you Papa…and Kagome, Momma?"_

_Looking at Kagome thoughtfully, a message seems to pass between himself and his mate. Nodding his head at her hidden smile, Inuyasha looks at the fox, before swinging him up and onto his shoulders._

"_Only on the condition that you lay off the ears, kid… Last time you chewed on them, they hurt…"_

_Giving a little squeak, Shippo turns bright red as Kagome catches him bending down to do just that. Still as Inuyasha's words wash over him, Shippo smiles and nods head. "Okay…Papa…"_

_**Flashback ends…**_

_Now here they were back at the village with the other members of his little pack and his two closest friends. Sango and Miroku…_

_The demon slayer was currently beating the daylights out of the monk again for groping her ass and at a most inappropriate time as well. Being as it was, Sango had been experiencing, what his Kagome had eloquently putting it…the beginnings of that time of month. _

_Technically it hasn't happened yet, for he was well as Shippo would know, but knowing the slayer who always got moody right before. Well you get the idea…_

_And the monk had to go and grab her…_

_Ah well…it provided some quality entertainment…._

_Holding tight to his miko, he growls softly in contentment as her fingers trace over his hands in idle motions. Looking down at the kimono, a villager had provided as thank you for saving his son when she had first arrived, it made his miko even more beautiful. A soft eggshell white with red and gold flowers embroidered on it, Kagome had almost refused saying it was too beautiful and she couldn't possibly take something for saving the man's son. _

_But…the man had prevailed. He was offended at first, but after his wife explained something to him about mikos and women in general. He was patient and eventually convinced her to take it as a gift and also as payment for any thing Kagome could provide in the future, for not just himself but for his future family members._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome worded softly. Her hands wandering to his cheek as he nuzzled her neck._

"_Hmmm…?"_

"_Nothing…just wanting to see if you were listening to the conversation…"_

"_Keh…always am wench…always am…"_

"_Then you need to let me get up so I can go with her…"_

"_No…"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Smiling down at reddened cheeks, his miko realizes that he was deliberately annoying her to provoke a reaction. Giving a good growl of irritation, the miko slams her elbow into his stomach as Shippo scrambles off her lap._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"_

"_Just because…" His mate said sweetly. Wincing in pain somewhat, Inuyasha watches as she turns and offers her hand to Shippo who eagerly comes with her. "Besides keep an eye on Miroku…"_

"_Don't I always?"_

"_True…but sometimes…" The young woman countered thoughtfully. "Sometimes I swear I can sense your presence…"_

"_Feh! You were just imagining things!"_

"_Inuyasha…"Gulping slightly Inuyasha prepared for the worst, for he recognizes that tone. And it is the one right before she is to say the word…_

"_Never mind…your look tells me all I need to know." Kagome said with a smile. "And Inuyasha…"_

"_Yeah…."_

"_If I catch you spying on me and her I will sit you into oblivion…" His mate worded calmly and with calculated precision. "But if it's just me…" _

_Hearing her words, Inuyasha looks up incredulously as she giggles and flounces away with Sango and Shippo. His mind is left reeling with the ideas that her words have conjured up…and well he sighs happily…_

_Admittedly though and on rare occasion, he has spied on her bathing. He always told himself it was just to make sure she was safe…his body knew better though…_

_Still it was nothing compared to that one time right before the little adventure against Princess Kaguya…_

_Having heard a commotion coming from the hot springs that the miko and slayer had went to, he had gotten there in time to be sat in the middle of the spring. It was just where he had landed that caused no end of embarrassment for the both of them, and for weeks on end_

_He landed in her lap in the water. In her very naked lap…in the very hot water of the spring for which at that very moment, when he realized where he was, he had wished it was cold. _

_Really…really cold…_

_He remembers running the minute the spell wore off, far and away from the enticing feel of her body against his cheek. And despite the water, that scent of her trying to enclose him in…_

_Back then he was still trying to keep his promise to Kikyo…but not anymore…_

_Now he had something or should he say someone to live for.._

_His mate…his new son…and his friends…_

_Watching as the monk comes to, Inuyasha debates about leaning forward and beating the pervert's head in himself, to cause him to stay knocked out longer. Reason why?_

_So he could go and convince a certain miko to take a bath with him after she finishes up with Sango…who in turn would probably appreciate the monk remaining unconscious. Maybe the beating he took would have finally knocked some sense into him, AND not to grab her ass when she was in these moods…._

_But looking at the bruises the pervert had already managed to gather…he won't do it no matter how much he wants to. After all he could afford to be nice just this once. Miroku was only human._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Squat…_

_**Conversations among women…**_

_Following the slayer, Kagome and Shippo just looked at one another as the young woman kept making continuous curses involving a certain monk. Her mouth emitting some familiar ones that they have often heard from the hanyou, both wisely say nothing as they don't wish to turn her anger on them. _

_Still as they reach the hot springs, the little Fox looks to Kagome with a hopeful expression…._

"_I remembered to bring it Shippo, Souta says to be careful though. Last time you punched a couple of holes in it with your claws…"_

"_I was sorry…I didn't mean to…"_

"_I know Shippo, but you got to be careful all right? But you are lucky in the fact Souta was able to fix it. Just be cautious when getting on and off okay?"_

"_Okay Momma." Shippo replies as he takes the inner tube away from her. Throwing it in the water, the little boy proceeded to change into the little swimsuit that Kagome had given him. Then playfully hopping in and climbing onto the float, he closed his eyes as Kagome and Sango both join him moments later ._

_Opening them as they get settled, he reaches out and is content as he gets a sucker for which to savor peacefully as the water takes his cares away. _

_Watching as Kagome goes through, what has almost become a ritual with the Fox demon. Sango waits until the child takes on a look of pure bliss, which is the clear sign that he is off in his own little world, to voice the problems in hers._

_Then looking at her friend who gets settled against the steam rocks, she notices the marks upon her body, from mating with the hanyou, who has expressed his love at last._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Yes Sango?"_

"_Did…Did it…Did it hurt?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Trying to find the right words, Sango looks lost and confused as she stares at her friend. Finally finding the courage to say it, Sango gazes up into those kind dark eyes…_

"_Did it hurt when you and Inuyasha had…well you know?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Please Kagome…just answer me…did it hurt?"_

"_Well…it did hurt at first, but that is a given Sango. I mean…it's the thing…"_

"_The barrier, that we women have right."_

"_Yes…"_

"_So it does hurt then?"_

"_It did Sango, but Inuyasha…what he and I did, he took away the pain…."_

_The slayer stares at her confusedly. Even though she knows, that Kagome comes from a time were women are able to talk openly about such things, the nervousness is still there. Because of the sheer fact, that she herself was a product of this time…what Kagome calls her past…_

"_I don't understand Kagome…how could Inuyasha take away the pain?"_

"_Sango…why are you asking me this?" Kagome whispers softly, as Shippo lets out a little sound of contentment. _

"_I …" _

_Seeing how her friend gets quiet and afraid, but at the same time extremely thoughtful. Kagome sits back in amazement. "This has been really bothering you for quite some time hasn't it?"_

_Looking at her friend, Sango simply nods her head. "Everything I was raised to believe about sex, was that a woman was just supposed to lie there and take it Kagome. But the marks on your body and the ones you left on Inuyasha's back…and the expression of peace that the two of you had with one another…afterwards…"_

"_Have made you question your beliefs."_

_Nodding her head, Sango watches as Kagome approaches her. Feeling as her friend's arm encircles her shoulder's Kagome begins to speak with a quiet assurance._

"_Sango the reason why the pain went away, is because I found pleasure in Inuyasha's arms. I knew that he would make sure to erase that pain with his touch and he did. He made me feel things that I have never felt before, and before I could figure out what was happening. The pain was gone…like it had never existed."_

"_Kagome…"_

"_And the fact of the matter is Sango, these times and their view towards sex is wrong. A woman doesn't just have to lie there and take it. She can be warm…she can be responsive, if she is allowed to be and if the one with her feels the same way."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Sango I know so…Inuyasha was my first…and according to the marks on my body and his, he will also be my last. And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"_But how did you know Inuyasha was the one, I mean, he was in his…well you know…"_

"_Mating cycle?"_

"_Uh huh…."_

"_Sango…I didn't know at that time…"_

"_You didn't?"_

"_No I didn't, but when he approached me yesterday Sango, I don't know why I stayed. His eyes flickered red, like the demon was trying to come forth. But it wasn't that cold red…it was more warm…sedate…"_

"_What do you mean Kagome?"_

"_I don't know how quite to explain it Sango, but when I saw him looking at me like that, his eyes flickering back and forth between gold and red, it was like I saw Heaven. My heart started racing, my body started to tense with anticipation. And all I could think about Sango was him…Inuyasha wanting me…"_

"_So you let him mark you on the spur of the moment?"_

"_Sango I didn't even know at the time that was what he was doing until I saw the results as we drifted off to sleep. All I knew was that I was with the man whom I had loved for so long, and here he was looking at me, like I was the only thing in his entire world. How could I not surrender to that…"_

"_Like you were the only thing in his entire world huh…" Sango said quietly. Her heart saddening at the thought of a certain monk. "I wish…I wish Miroku would look at me like that…"_

"_He does Sango…he does…"_

"_Then why the hell does he insist on grabbing my…"_

"_Bottom?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Maybe because he is an idiot?"_

"_Kagome!"_

"_Well I don't know why he does Sango, so don't look at me…but to find out the answer to your question, you have to do one thing…"_

"_What?"_

"_Ask him yourself."_

"_Ask him myself…?"_

"_Uh huh…"_

_With that said, Sango leans back in thought as the sound of Shippo fast asleep on the float, reaches them. Watching as Kagome feels mischievous and splashes a little water on the Fox, to irritate the child. She ponders Kagome's words._

_**Ask him yourself…**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Elsewhere….**_

_Inuyasha watched the fire silently. In his mind he hears Kagome's words to Sango and smiles._

"_Like I would have let you refuse surrendering to me wench…"_

_Hearing the monk groan as he comes to, Inuyasha seriously begins to debate, whether or not to punch his friend's lights out again, but noticing the pained expression on Miroku's face. He figures there is another way to get through to the lecherous priest…_

"_Monk…you and I need to have a serious talk…"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Squat_

_**Conversations with men…**_

"_Miroku you and I need to have a serious talk…"_

_The monk looked up at the hanyou, with surprise. Never has Inuyasha actually volunteered to speak to the others unless circumstances warranted it. So this was actually a little hard to believe…_

_Therefore he did what anyone else would do if they knew Inuyasha…_

"_Okay where is Inuyasha and what have you done with him?"_

"_Feh! Forget it then! Last time I will try to help you pervert!"_

_Miroku watches as the hanyou thrusts something into his hand, and stomps away. Looking into his palm, he finds a bottle of medicine from Kagome's time…it was something she called aspirin…_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Yeah what…"_

"_Thanks my friend…"_

"_I only did it so I didn't have to listen to you bellyaching…" The hanyou grunted out, as he glared at the monk to contradict him. Miroku simply shakes his head as he knows that is Inuyasha's way of saying your welcome._

_Reaching for Kagome's spare water bottle, he finds it full thankfully and proceeds to open it and the bottle of aspirin. Taking two of the little pills, he swigs the water and drinks deep to allow the medicine to work. In the meantime as he stares at his friend, he can't help but notice the faint markings upon Inuyasha's back as he turns around…_

"_Those tattoos suit you Inuyasha…."_

_Saying nothing, Inuyasha simply beams with an inner radiance, for which the monk feels an twinge of envy. Having been there, almost from the very beginning, he has watched as the hanyou battled with the miko. Through fights and tears, happiness, and laughter, he has seen the two of them grow to fall in love. _

_Inuyasha's looks of loneliness when she left for time, had often affected the group. For then he would grow snappish and hard to handle with each passing day. _

_But they always knew when she had returned, for he would take off like a shot towards the well…_

"_Much like me…"_

"_Excuse me monk?"_

"_Oh sorry Inuyasha I didn't realize you were listening." Miroku responded with a quiet sense. "Inuyasha…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_You wanted to talk earlier…"_

"_Feh! don't you think it's a little late now?"_

_Looking into the fire silently, Miroku says nothing more. His mind curious with what Inuyasha would have said. But to some degree he is also counting the seconds, for he knows his friend well…_

_5...4...3...2...1..._

"_Why do you grab Sango's ass so much Miroku? You know she hates it."_

"_To be honest Inuyasha I really don't know. My hand has a mind of it's own."_

"_Bullshit"_

_Miroku turns his head rapidly to look at the hanyou, whose golden eyes look at him with such honesty and intensity, he goes into denial._

"_It's not bullshit, Inuyasha. I swear it's the absolute truth."_

"_Once again I say bullshit, monk. Why do have to grab her ass so much?"_

"_Why do you fight with Kagome all the time?" Miroku counters as he tries to change the subject. The monk is admittedly getting flustered and also irritated as his friend glares at him._

"_This isn't about me …" The hanyou says coldly, his amber eyes freezing up with cold calculated precision. It gets to the point that Miroku can't help but shiver a bit in disgust…_

"_I hate it when you do that…when you start to look like your brother…"_

"_I do not look like, that fucking bastard!"_

_Somehow despite the seriousness of their discussion, Miroku finds himself laughing. Inuyasha hearing this looks at his friend in sheer and utter confusion, as the monk is cracking up apparently for no reason at all. But yet somehow as Miroku turns to look up at him, Inuyasha feels the twitch of a chuckle winging its way through his system._

_A few minutes later, he is next to Miroku clutching his own stomach as if to protect it from the force of his laughter._

_This crazed need to laugh going on for a few minutes, the two relax and finally begin to calm down from the sudden burst of emotion. But it isn't long before one of them speaks again…_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_It is because the way she looks when I get her mad…"_

"_Huh?"_

'_You wanted an answer to your question…that's why I fight with he all the time. I do it just to see her mad."_

"_Just to see her…mad?"_

_Inuyasha smiles as his mind drifts back to his warm and newly claimed mate. Her dark hair, swinging gently, with the breeze and her skin full of life…as her eyes reflect her irritation._

"_When Kagome gets mad…her skin takes on this red color, that makes her seem, well it makes her seem more reachable, and not so much like…"_

"_Kikyo?"_

"_Yes…" The hanyou states with a small smile. "It was through her skin…and the way she reacted to my words, when I realized, that she wasn't Kikyo, but was herself. And by fighting with her everyday, it reinforced my belief…and then…it became habit….and then it became that I needed to…just so I could breathe in her anger, her frustration…and her scent…"_

"_Her scent?"_

_Inuyasha grins with the hidden knowledge at the thought of his feisty little miko. "Whenever Kagome gets mad, her scent gets stronger…a lot stronger."_

_Miroku hearing this, chuckles, for now he understands why Inuyasha often did what he did._

"_So that's why you fought with her…"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Inuyasha, I still don't know why…" Miroku murmured quietly. The hanyou just looks at him with a look of understanding now._

"_Listen Miroku, you and I both know that is a load of bullshit. Somewhere deep inside the lecherous body of yours, is a reason why you like pissing off Sango so much. I think you better find it and soon"_

"_I know Inuyasha I know…." The monk replied. "But it's not going to make any difference anyway…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Sango doesn't care for me at all remember? Every time I try to get close to her, she chases me away…" The monk replies with a heavy heart._

"_Miroku…."_

"_Yes Inuyasha…"_

"_You are as Kagome would say…a complete and total idiot."_

"_INUYASHA!"_

_The hanyou just shakes his head and leaps into a nearby tree, avoiding the swing of the monk's staff. "Miroku, you moron, think about it. What was one of the first things you did, when Sango joined our pack?"_

"_I talked to her…"_

"_And…"_

"_And what…."_

"_You grabbed her ass!" The hanyou stated with a pained expression. "Look Miroku, the reason why Sango chases you away half the time, is because you grab her ass within mere moments of sitting next to her. So once again I ask you monk. Why do you do it?"_

"_I don't know…."_

"_Keh…you better figure it out then, and fast…"_

"_Why…"_

"_Because monk, more than likely you will end up doing it again, and if you haven't noticed by the beating she gave you earlier…she is losing patience. Next time…she might do something worse…"_

"_I see…" _

_With that said, Miroku looks to find Inuyasha off like a shot, towards the forest. Minutes later, he comes leaping out of the woods with Kagome and Shippo both, firmly in his arms to settle in the tree. Looking up as Kagome seems to hold on to the hanyou for dear life, Shippo seems energized as he runs down the end of the thick branch and back, chattering something excitedly. _

_Watching the whole ruckus in the trees, from his viewpoint down below, Miroku turns to find Sango approaching the campsite lost in thought. About to ask her to sit by him, so that they can talk. _

_Kilala begins to growl, and moments later she changes into her full size, prepared for battle. Inuyasha has also leapt down with Kagome and Shippo in his arms telling them to stay with the fire cat, and to prepare to run if need be._

"_Inuyasha what is it…" Sango murmurs quietly, as she picks up, the Hirakaitsou. Miroku doing the same as his hands have a firm grip on his staff. The ominous feeling in the air is starting to spread towards them and then they too feel the presence in the air as the sounds of the forest grow silent…_

"_Someone's coming…"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Read and review…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Squat**_

_**Future Past… **_

"_Someone is coming…" _

_Prepared and ready to fight, the fire from Kilala's feet and tale flares brightly, shielding the one who holds the shards as well as one who can't defend himself as strong as the others. _

_The two look and watch warily, as the fire cat growls towards the woods. Kagome in the meantime can't help but shiver nervously as the evil in the air seems to permeate through the very fabric of her clothes. _

"_Inuyasha…" _

"_I know Kagome…stay with Shippo and Kilala for right now. I don't like this one bit. The forest simply does not go this quiet…." _

"_I agree Inuyasha." Sango replies with a low whisper. The hanyou's ears twitching, at the sound of her voice, she knows that he is listening to the surrounding forest. Suddenly drawing the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha is forced back as something akin to a lighting bolt strikes him, the great sword thrumming with power as it creates a barrier around the hanyou. _

"_Kilala go!" _

_With a mighty roar, the great feline leaps into the air with her charges. Kagome ready with her arrows, she senses the presence of evil all around her as those on the ground fend off the blasts. _

"_Kagome can you sense where it is coming from!" Inuyasha yells as he leaps to defend Miroku who is chanting a spiritual barrier around himself and those on the ground. To give them time… _

"_I can, but…." _

"_But what!" _

"_It's to strong! It's coming from everywhere!" _

"_DAMMIT!"_

"_What's the matter Inuyasha…can't seem to find me?" A voice calls out, seemingly from all directions as it echoes through their campsite. The energy stopping its attack for a second, comes down in several bolts and all directed at Inuyasha from every way possible. _

_The hanyou bracing himself for the impact, is spared most of it as Kagome's arrow, pierces the ground, and creates a shield that diverts the energy around himself and the others as it strikes. _

_Once the smoke clears from the impact, the small pack looks on in horror as the ground around them, that was once with life, is nothing but charred ash… _

_Kilala lands on the ground behind the hanyou, who growls warily as the silence becomes even more oppressive than before and the sky turns to a shade of black to rival the darkest of night. Shippo nervous all of a sudden scrambles towards the front of the fire cat as Kagome shoots three more arrows to each side and behind from where the first one landed. _

_In a sense creating a barrier to protect herself and her friends. Hopping off of Kilala, she runs towards her new mate, and grasps his hand as another energy bolt heads towards them and their friends…intent on killing them all. _

_Flaring to life with bright energy, Kagome's arrows, glow white and repulse that black energy with its own holy light…that is stronger than ever much to the amazement of Inuyasha and the others… _

"_It seems I am to late…I must have miscalculated the time for which to kill you…oh well…it shall make things interesting to say the least…" _

"_Who and where the FUCK are you?" Inuyasha stated. The Tetsaiga pulsing with power. Suddenly Inuyasha begins to see the aura of the one who confronts them and for the first time, he is frightened. This aura is bigger…bigger than any he has ever faced or even seen in his lifetime. _

_Squeezing her hand, with a need to feel the strength that she lends him ,he turns momentarily to his mate. Her dark eyes are nervous and frightened, but she looks at him with that same belief she has always had since they met. _

"_We can do it Inuyasha…I believe in you…I believe in us…" _

"_Such kind words miko, in the end it will do you no good. I have destroyed you and your mate once all ready…I will destroy you again…" _

"_Destroyed once all ready? I believe you have mistaken us for someone else." Miroku replies. His staff ready as his other hand dives into his robes to reach for his sutras. _

"_You and the slayer are not the ones I am after. Leave this place or be destroyed…" _

"_Forget it! We're not going!" _

"_Suit yourself. It matters not to me." _

"_Feh! Stop talking and show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. His mind reeling with questions and the demand for answers. Despite the fact he is afraid, he feels the strength from Kagome flowing towards him, and the bonds between his pack as their words of determination soothe his already alert mind. Hence he is ready as his ears, pick up the sounds of footsteps… _

"_Ready or not here I come…" _

_Listening and watching, the others just watch in awe as Kagome and Inuyasha both look confused as the shadows part to reveal their enemy. _

_Jet black hair, the same color as Kagome's curls around the shoulders and a well built body, that bristles with energy. But what shocks them most of all was the youth's features. _

_He had amber eyes, and looked like Inuyasha… _

"_What the hell…." Inuyasha stated with a look of pure and utter surprise. Kagome, whom is equally shocked as well, maintains her hold on her mate as she steps forward. Her hand out reaching towards the youth, for she feels something familiar… _

"_Kagome! No!" _

"_What, huh…" _

"_So, you are Kagome and Inuyasha…" The youth replied with a sinister look. "He told me that I would find you guys here and in this time." _

"_This time…" Miroku repeated quietly. "You are from the future aren't you!" _

"_About five hundred and twenty-five years monk. NOW SHUT UP!" The youth screamed as a blast of dark energy emitted from his hands flies towards the priest. But somehow it never reaches the young man as Sango jumps forward and uses her weapon as a shield, combined with something else that causes the young man to growl in rage… _

"_FOX FIRE!" _

_Half expecting it to be Shippo yelling that, Inuyasha shakes his head as he points to the kitsune, who sits upon Kilala equally confused. _

"_It wasn't me…" _

_Turning around, they look to find the fox fire merging with Sango's weapon to fend off the energy that the other aims continuously at them. Finally in clear frustration, the being turns and aims at the source of that magic. _

"_How and why did you follow me!" _

"_To keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life you fool!" The voice called back. "You do this, you destroy us all!" _

"_Like a care!" _

"_Dammit! Listen to me! Were family!" _

"_No! We are not family!" _

"_TARO!" _

"_That is not my name! You fucking fox!" _

"_YES IT IS! NOW STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" _

"_GO TO HELL!" _

_The dark energy shoots out again in its wide arc as its caster attempts to seek out and destroy the wielder of the demon fire. But yet misses as said figure leaps out, and flips over him with practiced ease… The tail switching, all they can see because of the shadows is a tall and imposing figure, that glows with a demonic aura… _

"_Taro, you have to stop this, you can't kill them…"_

"_You can't stop me!" _

"_Maybe not Taro, but can't you smell them…can't you realize who they are!" _

"_Feh! They're scents are faked like my Master always said. They killed my parents! They were the ones at fault! They caused me to be like this!" _

"_TARO! HE'S LYING TO YOU! HES THE ONE WHO DID THIS YOU!" _

"_YOU'RE LYING! SO CURSE YOU, DIE!" _

_Readying another blast of energy, the figure stumbles back as an arrow lodges deep in his shoulder. The other whirls around and yells at Kagome, who holds the next one back in shocked silence. The hanyou equally mystified by the next words that come out of this other person's mouth. _

"_MOMMA DON'T! DON'T KILL HIM!" _

_Turning rapidly, around Taro begins to glow black with hate as the arrow within his arm pulses with its pure light. _

"_I know when to split…I will be back and you can't stop me Fox. You won't be here for much longer…" _

_With that said, the one known only as Taro disappears into the shadows and is soon gone, because the forest once again speaks in idle chatter. _

_The small pack confused and wondering what is going on, approach the figure that simply stands there murmuring some things when they reach him. About to join him, the figure backs away rapidly as if they had gotten to close. _

"_Stay away!" _

"_What! Why! " Kagome said, as she is concerned. Her heart reaching out to this stranger, who remains in the shadows. _

"_Because you can't! You can't! I can't let you near me…" The figure said. "It could destroy everything we worked so hard to build!" _

_Miroku murmurs to himself as his mind goes through a whirlwind of thought, while he listens to the strangers words. The as the monk begins to figure it out, he gestures for the others to step back and that he as well as Sango should approach this stranger for something tells him, that they would be safe. _

"_Come…come into the light…" Miroku said quietly. "Let us thank the one who helped us at least…" _

"_I can't…" _

"_Why not…" _

"_I can't be within a certain amount of distance of him…could inadvertently do something…to destroy us both" _

"_A certain distance of who…" _

"_Shippo…" _

_The fox child looks confused as he gazes at the one hidden in shadow. Looking at his adoptive parents, the two nod their heads and gesture for him to remain with the fire cat. Whom at Sango's whistle, launches into the air taking her charge towards the village and the old priestess Kaede… _

_As the two disappear, the others turn to find the shadow, still tense, but a little bit more relaxed… _

"_Now he has gone…please come out and into the light." _

_With a sound of great reluctance, the figure motions for the others to back up, and as they do so he begins to step forward. The others gasp in pure surprise as with each step, a very familiar face emerges. _

_The bushy red tail streaked with silver swishing behind him, and with the same build as Inuyasha, they can tell that this imposing figure must be somewhere in his 20s by his stance. But, it is his jade green eyes, that tell them who the figure is, without looking at the red and silver hair that signifies the fox heritage… _

_Just where did they see those eyes before… _

_In the figure of the child who has just left them… _

"_Shippo?" Kagome whispers in complete disbelief. She feels her mind must be playing tricks on her, for as Inuyasha double checks his own senses, their eyes take in the figure in front of them, never leaving as his turns a saddened gaze upon them. _

_Suddenly he begins to sing…the same lullaby, that they just sang to him this morning. Listening, the young miko collapses to her knees on the ground, as the hanyou gazes in surprise… _

"_Shippo…how and who…what's going on…" Inuyasha asks. His mind in the same confused daze as the others. _

"_Yeah its me, how it's a long story. One I don't have much time to tell you. But…the one who tried to kill you…thats **Taro…your son and** **my brother**…"_


	7. Chapter 7

_In the meantime here are better descriptions of Taro and the now adult Shippo from the future…if you wish to picture and to fanatsize…_

_**Taro, (appears to be 20 in human years)…-Has jet black hair that curls at the edge of his shoulders. Long and silky like Kagome, he also has pale skin and a slender yet muscular build. Quick to anger much like Inuyasha, the two could almost pass for twins as their features are near identical, down to the gold eyes. Except Taro appears human…as he lacks the dog ears. Instead his ears have a slight point upon the ends and are a little bit higher upon the side of his head than a normal human. Which is why he keeps his hair long and over them… His attack is simply dark energy that he can shape and mold into anything…**_

_**Older Shippo (appears to be 25 in human years)…- Tall and well built due to some kind of exercise regimen that has made him fit as well as acrobatic. His hair (which goes halfway down his back when not in its usual ponytail) and tail started changing colors about 250 years into his lifespan. As each year goes by, his hair becomes more silver and his powers take on a more spiritual nature. Becoming a demon priest for lack of a better term, it was by pure luck that he was adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha who had the sense to teach him all they knew to enhance his powers. **_

_Hence the reason his fox fire can take on the dark energy blasts…(His looks are my own little tribute to YYH which gave me the idea)_

_I hope this helps you folks as you envision the two brothers…_

_In the meantime…_

_I don't own Squat…_

_**Hatred…**_

_The youth winced as he reappeared miles away, from his enemies. His black hair crackling with energy, he attempts to pull out the arrow and winces in severe pain as it sends a burst of holy energy through his body, before it disappears in a mist of light._

"_FUCK!" He screamed as the purity in the arrow threatened to take away his demonic powers, or what little there was of them. Closing his gold eyes in extreme pain as the holy energy soars through his body, he works fast to expel it…_

_Before it kills him…_

_Hence he is ill prepared as this time the energy triggers a song long since forgotten…about a couple whose voice that he recognizes belonging to his parents._

_**Flashback…**_

"_I gave your brother his own lullaby when he was just a little older than you Taro and it is one your father and I sung to celebrate the fact that we adopted him."_

"_Papa…singing?" The child gazed up at his mother with a doubtful look. Hearing her laughter, Taro smiles as she pokes fun at her husband who growls from another direction. Wanting to see his father, the little boy tries to turn, but can not as his mother's voice commands his attention once more._

"_True son…true…but your father was a much better writer than he was a singer…of course we had to rewrite it a few times because it had like only eight on nine lines. But he didn't care in the slightest, he wanted it to be extra special."_

_Scrambling onto her lap, he can smell the sweet flowery scent of jasmine and lilies mixed with the kindness and warmth of her heart. "But you know something…"_

"_What?"_

"_This lullaby is special."_

"_Why…"_

"_Your grandmother…your father's mother used to sing this song to your papa when eh was a little boy."_

"_Really Momma?"_

"_Yep…and your father taught me it…"_

"_You did Papa?" The boy says as he manages to turn around. All he can see and hear is the friendly growls that make him reach out and touch the older man's clawed fingers._

"_Yeah I did pup…" That friendly voice responded in a gentle growling kind of tone. "Do you want to hear your Mother sing it to you?" _

"_Can I Momma? Can I hear you sing?"_

_He can feel the warmth and love rolling off the woman in waves of pleasure. Getting comfortable in her lap, the little boy snuggles deep down as his mother begins to sing…that song. The one happy memory he has left of her…_

_**A little boy plays in the Castle…**_

_**A little boy plays in the stream…**_

_**Searching for a friend to play with…**_

_**A dog comes from his dream…**_

_**Silver and white with eyes of gold**_

_**The boy has made a friend I'm told…**_

_**Running around, playing around…**_

_**The little boy has the friend he has found.**_

_**A little boy plays in the castle…**_

_**A little boy plays in the stream..**_

_**But this time the dog comes with the boy…**_

_**So together they can make a dream…**_

_**Flashback ends…**_

"_Momma…Papa…" He whispers to himself. The pain of not knowing them except for that one song is excruciating…because it is the only happy memory that he has. _

_Shaking his black hair, the youth growls as he tries to push back that memory far from his mind as the words of his Master steps forward. So that he can focus on his revenge…_

…_**Your parents and brother are dead boy…**_

…_**You're lying! They will come and get me! They will!…**_

…_**No they won't! Somebody killed them boy! …**_

…_**They're not dead! They're not…**_

_Seething in hatred in rage, it turns out that his Master was right. His parents were dead for he spent his next 10 years in hell before he started to believe him. Having become almost feral from all the beatings he had endured from others, simply because he was part human. It took one beating in particular to trigger his dark energy…_

_Getting harassed for the humanity in his blood, the boy who was now 16 years old had gotten fed up and tired of waiting and believing that his parents would find him. The fragile hope he had in them was destroyed, with the destruction of the one thing left he had of theirs that they had given him._

_A teddy bear…_

_Coming back after searching for some food from which to feed himself, he found the little toy ripped into shreds and spread out across the small cave that he called home. For it was the only thing available to him that people refused to touch…_

_Until now…_

_He screamed with such vile hate, that a dark energy surrounded him all of a sudden pulsating in its rage and it s sheer fire…_

_Then his Master re-emerged…_

…_**Do you want revenge…**_

…_**Yes…**_

…_**Come with me then…**_

_And he did indeed come, and learned to harness his powers over the years. Stronger and drawing upon the hate that had come and nestled deep in his heart. He looked to his Master who simply watched with a cold expression…_

**…_Who killed them? Who killed my parents?…_**

**…_Do you think are ready? The ones who did so are extremely powerful…._**

**…_I don't care! I will destroy them…_**

**…_Indeed you will…_**

_So his Master had told him the story. The story of Inuyasha the hanyou and the miko Kagome… How they hunted and killed others for the shards of something called the Shikon Jewel, for its power…_

_He hated them…how he hated them…_

_His Master had told them on how so many innocent villages were destroyed in their path as they collected these shards. These little pieces of power…are the reason why his parents are dead…_

_So he destroyed them…_

_But it was strange though, when he found them and attacked. They just stood there…stupefied…as he directed blasts at them dodging when they only needed to._

_**Flashback…**_

"_Why won't you fight me!" He screamed. Standing still as he waited for an answer…_

"_You...smell like my son…the one who was taken from me…" The hanyou stated with hope as his mate, the miko stepped forward. Whispering a name.._

"_Inuyasha can it be it him…"_

"_My nose never lies Kagome…" The hanyou replied with a hopeful heart. "We found him…we found our son at last…"_

_The woman began to smile tears of joy as she looked at him. It made him have second thoughts for the sound of her voice was familiar, and it filled him with warmth. _

"_Taro, honey it's Momma…"_

"_You are not my mother! And my name's not TARO! No one can call me by that name except my parents and you killed them!" _

"_What who told that! We are here Taro! We have been looking all over for you!"_

"_No! Master Kanaye told me the truth! You killed them! You killed them for the jewel!"_

_**Flashback ends…**_

_After that confrontation he fought that couple many times. Each time they tried to convince him, that he was indeed their Taro and that he was taken from them when he was but a child…_

_But not once did he believe them…_

_Not even when their son, an adopted fox demon came to their aid, and tried to stop the youth from killing the couple who he claims had raised them to be brothers…_

"_I don't have a brother! He's dead!"_

"_No he's not! I'm right here Taro! It's me, can't you see that! Can't you recognize me! Can't you recognize us!"_

_Once again in the end it did not matter and the dark energy swarmed to destroy them all where they stood…_

_He succeeded, the couple had stood there and closed their eyes…murmuring their love for one another and to his surprise expressing it to him as well as the one claiming to be his brother._

"_We love you Shippo. And Taro…and we forgive you…" _

"_Momma, Papa! NO!"_

_Their deaths much to the youth's surprise came with a price…_

_That day a part of his soul died…he can feel it still sometimes. A piece of him is missing…but yet it wasn't a part he cared to remember anyway. _

_It was the part of his soul, that belonged to his childhood…_

_But it was the fox that started to create trouble for him and his master…_

_Trying to continuously convince the youth, that they were family as well as stop him from committing the acts of vengeance he did on behalf of the one who saved him. Then that was when the Master devised a plan…_

_To go back to the past and take out Inuyasha and Kagome when they were young…and that afterwards to let nature take its course._

_The fox at that age, according to the stories…would not last long._

_And so here he was…in the past fighting a battle against those who would ruin his life. And hating those who would get in his way…_

"_I will destroy them all…I will have my revenge…"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Read and review…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Remember the Shippo in this chapter is the older version and not the one with Kaede and Kilala…_

_I don't own Squat thank you very much…_

_**Revelations….**_

"_But the one who tried to kill you…that's Taro. Your son and my brother…"_

_Hearing these words, Kagome pales. Her mind refusing to connect the fact that the youth she had felt a spiritual connection to was not only her son, but also someone who wants to destroy her. Hence seconds later, the young miko from the future proceeds to promptly pass out._

_The others including the older Shippo rush to her as she falls, only to be growled at when Inuyasha catches her. Cautiously they begin their approach once again, only to observe as his eyes flicker red momentarily as if warning to them to back off. Stopping where they are, the older version of Shippo holds back Sango and Miroku motioning them to remain where they were. _

_Then stepping forward, the hanyou growls once more, telling him to back off. But somehow as the others observe Inuyasha sniffing the air. The hanyou visibly relaxes and allows him to approach. _

"_What just happened?" Sango murmurs quietly to Miroku, as the demon and the hanyou fuss over the unconscious young woman. _

"_I think…Inuyasha's demon acknowledged Shippo is family."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Remember how Inuyasha's eyes have been flickering red off and on lately. But not the red of the mindless killer we knew, but as Kagome said more warm...sedate."_

"_Yes."_

"_I think what's happening is through the marks Inuyasha shares with Kagome. Is that the demon is manifesting itself. But not as a mindless killer…"_

"_You really think so Miroku?" Sango questions softly._

"_Yes…we know from the experience against Kaguya, that Inuyasha's demon isn't quite as mindless as we thought at first." The monk replied. "Even though he slashed at me, what happened when Kagome approached him. He stopped for a moment did he not?"_

"_Now that I think about he did. But once Kaguya started up her chanting again, he continued to lose control though, Miroku."_

"_True…Sango very true. But something tells me if we were to go against Kaguya now…it would be a whole different story. I think through their bond, that Inuyasha has managed to maintain some control, to the point that his demon side now might truly be able to tap into their soul."_

"_I see…" Sango replies as she studies her friend, who is starting to come around. About to step forward and join the hanyou and the adult version of the little fox child, Sango stills as a hand finds her backside once more, only seconds later. _

_Twitching with unsurpassed anger, she whirls and pulls back her arm as she forms a fist._

"_MIROKU! YOU LETCH!" _

_All eyes turn to the slayer as she swings at the perverted monk, who has already begun to run away from her temper. A smile appears on Kagome's face and she can't help but begin to giggle. Wincing a little bit, as the laughter erupts from her lips, you hear the chuckles coming from the hanyou and the other demon at the antics those to cause._

_Still, watching as the slayer and monk chase one another around. Inuyasha and Kagome turn to the other, who stands beside them. Their eyes looking into his, they are embraced by the older youth in a heart wrenching hug as he begins to cry. _

"_I have missed you Momma…Papa…missed you so much…"_

_Surprised by this older Shippo's declaration, the young couple look momentarily caught off guard. Yet hearing the emotional words, of longing erupting from this man's lips, their arms surround the demon to give him comfort and to reassure him of their presence in his life. _

_Finally, as he calms down and relaxes, they look at him with kind and curious eyes. _

"_Feel better Shippo?" Kagome smiles. Her hands on his cheeks and forehead, checking his temperature out of habit. Shippo, despite being older than his adoptive parents at this age, nods his head, and nuzzles her hands like a lost child. _

"_I have missed you Momma…I have missed you and Papa so much."_

"_Keh! Fox, we're right here! We ain't going anywhere."_

"_I know Papa…" Shippo responded as he laughed wryly. "It's just…it's just to me you have been dead for about 15 years…."_

"_Dead?" Inuyasha worded quietly as Kagome paused in mid touch. Her hands shaking visibly from his words. She asks the one thing that anyone would ask given those words._

"_How…how…"_

"_You don't want me to answer that Momma…" Shippo murmured quietly as his head found its way into her lap. Her fingers still shaking somewhat, she begins to relax as this is something that Shippo has taken to doing recently…or the child version has. _

"_Answer her Shippo." _

"_Papa…"_

_Inuyasha stared at the jade green eyes of the fox in front of him. Despite the fact that the fox is in a sense older than him in this form, by many years. Somehow, the demon inside him demands the answer and as his eyes flicker red…Shippo begins to speak. _

_Not because he wants to, but because he has to…._

"_It was Taro…his powers Momma…are the opposite of yours. Where you give off a pure aura and light."_

"_His is black and corrupted." Kagome murmurs sadly. "What caused him to be like this…"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What do you mean you don't know Shippo!" Kagome screams as her heart reaches out to the youth. Her mind seeing nothing but the intense pain in his gold eyes. Ignoring the anger and the seething hatred, that had been visible, all she had seen was the hurt little boy._

"_I mean I don't know…it happened so fast when I was younger…" The fox replied. "And it was so long ago…I think I have forgotten…I just remember your faces when it happened. When Taro disappeared."_

"_He vanished?" Inuyasha said quietly. "My son vanished? I still find it hard to believe that…that guy is my son. It just can't be Kagome isn't…it's too soon for us."_

"_I know that Papa and you might as well get over it…because he is your son and my brother." Shippo said with a bit of annoyance mixed with sadness, that Inuyasha growls at. About ready to retort, Kagome stills him with a gentle touch as she then turns to _

"_Please Shippo tell us about him…tell us what you know."_

"_How…I can't tell you about him, the only memories I have are so old.."_

"_Just try Shippo. Please…for me." Kagome whispered softly, pleadingly. The connection she had felt for the young man was so strong, when he had confronted them. It was like a part of him was reaching out for her and Inuyasha…_

"_I can't Momma…I don't remember much…it happened when he was only 6 years old. He just vanished from home…"_

"_Try…please Shippo...I have to know…" Kagome pleaded. The expression of pain and loneliness etched onto the young Taro's face was deep in her mind. Inuyasha feeling her thoughts, wraps his arms around her and starts nuzzling the young woman's neck. As his growls become low and soft, they realize it is an instinctive reaction designed to help her relax and to calm down._

"_Okay…I remember his love and his worship… I remember he loved to be with you so much Momma. He smelled to me, of cookies and…"_

"_Cookies?" Sango asked with a confused expression._

_Shippo laughs wryly and looks up as Miroku and Sango began to join them. The demon slayer having paused ay Kagome's scream, had proceeded to come closer so that they may learn about their newest enemy._

"_Taro was just a child when he disappeared. Inuyasha can tell you, that their scent doesn't fully develop until a little older, but they tend to take on the scent of some of their most favorite things. Thus Momma's cookies, he always craved them no matter what… Papa used to tease him about it gently, which always annoyed Taro…but Momma would always nail him with a remark about his love of Ramen…"_

"_That does sound like Inuyasha and Kagome all right…." Miroku mused as he listened. Causing the hanyou to whirl and glare at him rather dangerously. _

"_What did you just say Monk?"_

"_Nothing…nothing Inuyasha…" Miroku hastily replied. He was already hurting enough now from the second beating he got from Sango. He doesn't want to make it three times in one day…_

_In the meantime, Shippo just chuckled at the monk's antics, but as Inuyasha's amber eyes return to him. He feels the need to speak even more pressed against him by that singular pair of gold eyes._

"_I hate it when you do that, Papa…"_

"_Do what?" The hanyou replied with ease. The response he had to the older fox's comment was surprising for it felt almost natural._

"_Glare at me, as if you expect me to continue."_

"_Well it is what I want you to do…" Inuyasha mused with a half hidden smile._

_Shippo relaxes even more at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Hard to believe sometimes, that this brash hanyou, would evolve into the man he was proud to call papa. Still feeling the hanyou's questioning gaze combined with the gentle touch of his adoptive mother. Shippo surrenders once more and speaks of past feelings…._

"_As I was saying before, he always smelled to me of cookies…and the moon…"_

"_The Moon?" The others murmur with a surprised tone, but then all eyes turn to Inuyasha who begins to chuckle with a mixture of worry, fear, and glee. "Are you sure the moon, Shippo? Are you sure Taro smelled like that of the moon…"_

'_If by what you mean, every time I came close he smelled like the night sky, the forest asleep and everything."_

"_Uh huh…"_

"_Answer me this…where is Sesshomaru?"_

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_Yes, my fucking half brother!"_

"_He's dead…" Shippo replied quietly. Thus causing a wave of shock to spread throughout the small group. _

"_Go on…Shippo." Miroku said quietly as Inuyasha seemed to shocked to continue. "Please continue."_

"_No one really knows. His body was just found one day outside our home…Papa was not pleased…"_

"_DAMN RIGHT I WOULDN'T BE PLEASED! NOBODY KILLS MY BROTHER BUT ME!"_

"_Actually Papa…you and Sesshomaru had made a truce of sorts…" Shippo stated with a bewildered expression. "No one not even Mama knew why, but something tells me you do…even if it hasn't already happened yet."_

_As all eyes turn to Inuyasha, the hanyou looks away with a thoughtful and yet reluctant gaze. Then turning towards Kagome and the others, the hanyou begins to speak of something that very few know about…_

"_What little my mother knew about my father's heritage was enough to keep Sesshomaru from killing us after my father died. But there was one thing that he told her as well as my brother in a bit of a sneer that she related to me concerning those with the scent of the moon."_

"_Which is what…"_

"_My father was born with the scent of the moon. Sesshomaru was born with the scent of the moon…and yet I wasn't…"_

"_Isn't that partly because of your human blood though." Sango asked, as the others agreed with her sentiment. _

"_I thought so at first, but after what Shippo told me about my son…the one from the future…it can lead into all sorts of possibilities." Inuyasha replied. "Especially into reasons why he was taken from us…well will be taken from us in the future." He states quietly as he holds onto his mates hand to reassure her…._

_In those moments as his gold eyes look into hers, Kagome's free hand goes to her mouth in sheer surprise. The others watching her reaction wonders, but then Miroku begins to think…._

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Yes Miroku…"_

"_Tell me…how are the lords of the Dog Demons chosen?"_

_Just looking at the monk, who has become his friend through the years. Inuyasha nods his head as if in acknowledging what the monk is thinking. _

"_I see, then that could be one of many theories into why young Taro was taken…but it still doesn't explain why he is after us and why he traveled into the past if we were already…well dead."_

"_That I don't think we will know unless we ask him Miroku and that is one thing I intend to do once I find him…but I think you are right about why that could be why he was taken."_

"_What is it about Taro's scent?" Shippo asks with clear and utter exasperation. "And what does it have to do with him having disappeared."_

"_It is simple Shippo." Miroku murmured. "Taro, a son of a half breed and a human miko is a **potential** **heir to the Western Lands and leader of the Dog Demon Tribe."**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Elsewhere and in a time far from now…**_

_Lord and Master Kanaye of the Western Lands, brooded…_

_Long has he craved the immense power of the west home of the Dog demons. With the death of Lord Sesshomaru he had succeeded in taking over by catching him and overwhelming the Dog Lord with sheer numbers in an ambush that was sure to kill the aristocratic Assassin. _

_Succeeding in doing the impossible, he then became the Lord and celebrated with those of his tribe, who felt those of the great Inutaishio's family had gained to much power through his bloodline. _

_It has been quite some time Kanaye mused, since that battle he had with the great Dog Lord, who smelled of the moon as much as he did. But yet when it came to combat Inutaishio was far superior in skills and he won the challenge to become Lord. _

_So Kanaye seethed…_

_And when the Lord mated to a demon woman, he was incensed as she gave birth to Sesshomaru who also smelled of the moon. It was the first time that this had ever happened…_

_Normally when the Dog Demon's Lord is on the verge of death…two are always born with the scent of the moon. When they came of age they would fight to determine who would win and become Lord of all._

_Now for the first time, a child was born with the scent of the moon…_

_Thinking that Inutaishio was going to die, he had prepared to battle the youth when the time came. Or at least to train the other pup, when it was born…_

_He waited for close to three hundred years…_

_The other child never came…_

_But something ironic happened…The Lady of the Western Lands had passed away and the great Inutaishio had wed and mated a human woman. With Sesshomaru as the proclaimed successor of the tribe all was peaceful except for his seething at the injustice of his inability to gain the Western Lands. _

_So when she, the human wench had Inutaishio's second son, Inuyasha, he was relieved when it turned out he did not have the scent of the moon. _

_He wouldn't…no he couldn't; stand it if the one destined to fight Sesshomaru and win wasn't a full demon…_

_But then rumors began to circulate…rumors that another child had been born finally smelling like the moon…_

_And that child belonged to the current lords half human and half demon brother, and miko wife…_

_Taro…_

_Grinning at the remembered plans he had made against Sesshomaru, he came up with something even better to prevent Taro from ever challenging him to the right to be Lord…_

_And it worked like a charm…_

_Through a few well placed lies after taking the child away from his parents, Kanaye put him through hell on the ancestral lands of the Dog demons, telling him that his parents were dead…and it worked. Taro grew up feeling hate and loss…but he always had this foolish belief his parents would find him…_

_But then that event happened concerning that stupid toy…and the last of the child who was now a young boy's spirit broke and instead of hope…there was a need for revenge…because he now had it in his mind that if his parents hadn't come they were indeed dead…_

_He got himself the perfect assassin…._

_And the rest was history…_

_But something in his mind was bothering him…_

_Sending the kid into the past was a good idea right…?_

_Then why does he feel like he has already lost?_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_Read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Questions…**_

"_It is simple Shippo…Taro is a potential heir to the Western Lands and the leader of the Dog Demon tribe." Miroku said with a quiet resolve. Sango and Shippo both after hearing this turn to Inuyasha for confirmation. And with a quiet nod of his head, the others sit back with an expression of pure surprise._

"_Inuyasha…the new enemy…your son from the future…"_

"_Will more than likely be Sesshomaru's successor…I know." The hanyou murmured. "That would explain the truce of sorts between me and him, that Shippo mentioned. I don't think Sesshomaru would have come to me unless it was of something akin to that nature."_

"_It does make sense, now that I think about it…" Shippo replies with a quiet tone of voice. "It wasn't until rumors of Taro's birth spread, that Sesshomaru came to see Inuyasha. At first we thought it was simply to battle, because it had been a while since we had seen him. We all figured he was now coming for the Tetsaiga. But Sesshomaru said he only wanted to speak with Papa…talk to him about something important."_

"_Hmmm…Shippo can you tell us what you can remember of those who would want to prevent this from happening?"_

_Before the fox can respond, Inuyasha answers for him, as his mind concentrates on what little he knows about his father's heritage. _

"_He wouldn't be able to…" The hanyou answers with a calm precision. "Fuck, I can't even do it. Most of my father's tribesmen avoided my mother and I like the plague. I wouldn't have been able to tell who was who."_

_Sighing in irritation, Shippo reluctantly nods his head in agreement. "Unfortunately Inuyasha is right. The only dog demon that would have any association with us was Sesshomaru. And you all know how that goes…" The Fox replies wryly._

_The others looking tired as the memories of those times Sesshomaru has made his presence known come into their minds. Several times, the Demon Lord has made his wants known to all of them, and even though they successfully repelled Inuyasha's elder brother. It wasn't without a few cuts and bruises…._

_Still Inuyasha's next words surprise the others in their small group…._

"_We have to go and see my brother…"_

"_What? You can't!" Shippo near shrieked as he stood up. "If Sesshomaru kills you then…"_

_Before the hanyou can say anything, the monk stands up and places a hand on the older fox demon interrupting him from finishing the sentence "Shippo…sit down and listen to Inuyasha."_

"_He can't talk to his brother. It could disrupt everything…" Shippo murmured. I remember Momma telling me and Papa about that when she had us move a couple of times…" The fox murmured. "She said history needed to remain the way it was…" _

"_Look Shippo…"_

"_I just can't! I can't watch both of you die again! Leaving me alone…" The adult fox demon whispered painfully as he turned away. Once again the little boy that they know and loved deep down in their hearts…_

_Kagome listens and looks to the fox, who seemed saddened by this turn of events. Gesturing for her hanyou to be silent, with a simple look. The young miko gathers the fox to her with a gentle warmth. Feeling how his mother, take shim in her arms to soothe his turmoil emotions, this fox this time grasps onto her in a fierce hug. One of desperation…_

"_I can't lose you guys again! I can't"_

_The young couple hearing the fox's words gesture for Miroku and Sango to leave them alone with the fox. Nodding his head at their requests Miroku gets up to leave as does Sango, who has a few questions of her own concerning the discussion as well as something else._

_When they are far enough away, Sango and Miroku turn to look back as the fox demon bends down and hugs the slight form of their friend._

"_Kagome and Inuyasha are unusually accepting of the situation aren't they."_

"_Yes. But given the problems they themselves have to travel through time to Kagome's era it is a given…." Miroku responds with a wise smile. "They are simply used to the unusual as we are yes?"_

_Chuckling at his comment Sango looks up at him with her dark eyes questioning even more. "Why do you think he wants to find his brother?"_

"_Sesshomaru….hmmm…. I think to maybe stop this from happening…"_

"_How so…"_

"_Taro and our adult Shippo are from another time, correct?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Remember Shippo had told us, that in his time Sesshomaru was murdered. Knowing what we know now on how Taro disappeared not to long after that. Who is to say the Inuyasha's brother wouldn't know whom his enemies were among the dog demon tribe? Especially the other one who smells of the moon?"_

_As a dawning realization hits her, the slayer looks to Miroku for confirmation with her next few words. "So Inuyasha is going to try and stop this from happening?"_

"_That's what I feel…not that I blame him." Miroku murmured. "And something tells me that compared to her adult self in the future, Kagome will steadfastly agree with him. If they can stop Taro from ever being taken from them, by finding out who would be after Sesshomaru and the Western Lands now…"_

"_They can save their family."_

"_Yes…"_

_Continuing to watch as the hanyou and miko comfort the fox demon, Sango looks to Miroku with a question in her eyes. Thoughtful and curious the slayer asks the one thing he doesn't quite know the answer to…_

"_Say Miroku…"_

"_Yes Sango?"_

"_I was wondering…."_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_Why do you, grab my ass so much?"_

_Startled at the sudden change of topic, Miroku turns a bright shade of red as he looks for an answer. Turning to find her dark eyes looks at his with a need to know, Miroku's mind just goes into a quiet kind of meltdown._

"_Miroku? Miroku are you listening to me?" Sango worded quietly and with a hint of anger in her voice. And that's when it happened…._

_Miroku, the most stoic of monks…promptly passed out…_

_The others turn around rapidly at the sound of the thump, that is Miroku's body hitting the ground. Looking momentarily confused, the small family, approach the monk and the slayer with a question in their eyes._

"_What happened this time Sango?" Kagome worded curiously._

"_Yeah…I didn't hear you scream pervert like you usually do? What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he crosses his arms. _

_But before she could say anything, Shippo started to smile with hidden knowledge. "You asked him didn't you?"_

_Looking confused for a moment, Sango just nods her head in response to the fox's idle question._

"_Then don't worry Sango, he's fine. Just give him time…the answer will be well worth it."_

_Giving the kitsune a befuddled look, Shippo whispers something in Kagome's ear causing her to giggle moments later as she realizes what he meant. Inuyasha having heard what the kitsune told Kagome thanks to his hearing just shakes his head with his usual attitude and grabs the miko from behind. _

_Swinging her into his arms, the hanyou revels in her scent of pure pleasure and happiness as it overwhelms the need to cry at the pain. The pain that not only the adult Shippo is going through, but also at the life their future son was forced into…_

_It is enough to keep her mood light and hopeful, that she laughs and smiles at him…and to the hanyou that loves her above all else…it is enough…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Somewhere else at this moment, a bee flutters towards its home. It wasn't just any ordinary bee either. This particular one belonged to Naraku. _

_The vile hanyou had always kept one of his smaller minions watching the group that contains his nemesis Inuyasha. It was so that he would remain one step ahead continuously in the battle. _

_So the news of a new person seeking the deaths of his enemies was indeed most interesting…_

"_Kanna!"_

"_Yes Master Naraku.." Replied the little void demon. Her white hair shining in the light if the small castles fires. She would be the very image of childlike innocence if it wasn't for one thing…_

_Her eyes…_

_Her eyes were blank…as if they belonged to the dead._

"_Kanna go…go and find this new found enemy of Inuyasha's. I wish to learn more about him…"_

"_Yes Master Naraku…"_

"_And Kanna…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If he is as powerful as they have told, you know what to do."_

"_Yes Master Naraku."_

_With that said the little void demon leaves quietly. Her footsteps soft against the ground, she holds her mirror that pulses with power. The souls of those Naraku has damned wailing within, she waits to see if a new one will be added. For the soul would not need the body, once it is absorbed…_

_So with the bees on the search in all directions Kanna walks out of the castle intent on her Master's bidding…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Read and review!_

_Just to let you know folks, the next couple of chapters we return to Taro…as he faces problems and Sesshomaru enters the picture…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Squat…_

_**Fatal Errors…**_

_Wincing in pain as he collapsed against a tree, the youth known as Taro for all intent and purposes, buckled under the pain. It has been two days since he had confronted the past versions of the hanyou and his miko. Before when he had fought them, the pain had been minimal and in fact quite ordinary. _

_But then, when he had fought them, they refused to fight back…_

_Instead the entire time, before he killed them, they kept trying to convince he that he was their son…_

"_But my parents are dead…" He murmured. "And it is their fault that they died!" Suddenly falling to his knees as the pain overwhelms him, he thrusts his hands deep into the ground before him. Feeling as the energy crackles from all around him, he concentrates as hard as he can to direct it into the earth. So that the land can take it away from his body safely._

_Falling back against the tree now his hands still in the ground, his amber eyes glow red for a minute as a barrier forms between him and the energy that attempts to remerge with his body. _

_  
A image of his dark energy, mixed with that hanyou's miko seems to float above him. Struggling within itself as it swirls in constant motion, Taro observes as all of sudden it turns white and comes raining down at him. Watching this as it happens. _

_The young man strengthens his barrier and as the energy connects, he is forced to look away as the tow fight once more. Her energy and his clashing as one tries to destroy the other over and over. Eventually, neither wins, and both fade from their extended fight…_

_Removing his hands from the ground now, he bows his head and brings his knees to his forehead as if contemplation. Hence when those demons approach him minutes later, although he seems to be weak and helpless to their eyes…_

_He is far from it._

_As they come near some with swords drawn and ready, as other flash claws and smack their jaws as if ready to rend flesh,. Taro simply bides his time and waits for them to make the first move. _

_After all…even in this state it wouldn't be fear to not give them a chance at winning the battle._

_Still as they four began to circle him, he can't help but taunt them a little, without even looking up he begins to speak._

"_You demons are fools if you think you can take me on and live."_

_Startled as the youth in front of them had not even once looked up, they shrugged it off as mere coincidence. Moving in closer for the kill, the four demons ready themselves for the attack._

"_As we see it, there are four of us and only one of you human. I think we have the upper advantage."_

_Suddenly leaping to tackle the youth, the four are thrown back and are held up in the air as streams of dark energy swarm around their bodies. Like knives almost against their skin, the four scream in intense pain as even though no blood is spilt, they feel as their souls are sucked from their bodies, which are slowly burnt to ash. _

"_To sneak attack on one, whom you assume is weak is never a good idea demon…" Taro whispered quietly and in a deadly like tone. Lifting his head up, the leader of that small pack of demons finds the amber eyes, which flash red and the same scent as associated with one, that they all know to avoid…for he is sheer power._

"_You can not be related to him! You are human!"_

"_Guess again…" _

_Throwing the demons high and in the air with his power. Taro plays with their lives. Amused at the torture he puts them through as he slows the destruction of their bodies and souls, he winces as a voice calls to him. Warm and feminine it is the voice of someone who loved him dearly…_

…_**Taro don't do this…**_

"_Momma?"_

_Forgetting the demons for a moment, Taro brings his hands to his head as he fights with the pure energy inside him. It seems that the miko's powers have done something to his mind and soul. _

_  
It is forcing him to remember his parents…especially his mother. And she is someone whom he does not wish to remember for it brings back emotions he would rather forget._

_The demons seeing their chance as they fall to the ground with a harsh landing, try to limp away as they seemingly powerful being clutches his head in intense agony. But they do not get very far._

_His mind clearing all of a sudden, as he succeeds in pushing back his hesitation. Taro looks up and thrusts his arms out and deep into the ground once more._

_The energy surging through his body on purpose this time as he focuses his power, they become like sharp as a knife as each of the four demons find themselves seconds later, pierced with it/ The pain intense, the leader knows he has made a fatal error, much to the chagrin of the others._

_Thinking that the victim was human, he had thought it would be an easy kill. But having stayed upwind of this person, he never noticed the smell of the moon emanating from this youth's body. Suddenly brought back to the area where the youth stands, he sees the resemblance he has to the one whom has gained a reputation among all demons. Not only for his sword, but for quest that he is on…_

_Inuyasha…_

"_You are his son…that damn half breeds Inuyasha's son."_

"_I am not that bastard's son! He killed my parents."_

_Taro watches as the dying demon begins to laugh as it chokes upon its own blood. It's dark blue eyes filled with a mirth almost that seems to be disappearing with each moment. _

"_It seems you are the fool…not to realize…" The demon choked out before his eyes went lifeless and without spirit._

"_Realize what?" Taro states as he pulled on that demon's head. But as the eyes go dark he thrusts it and the body away from him in pure anger. "I hate it when they die before I can properly question them…it makes life so much harder."_

_Striding towards some place, that only few know about he sets off. Strong and forthright, this land exudes sheer strength and the ability to heal all who come to it by simply bathing in its waters. Of course it always required something in return for its usage…_

_More or less for him, it has always been a little bit of his power…he never really understood why. But it is what the caretaker of the springs had always demanded of him. _

"_Hmmm….maybe this time she will ask for something different." _

_So he continues on to the Springs of Izanami, also known as the spring of she who invites you to enter…_

_Hence he does not notice the bee, who had witnessed the battle and the sheer power he had used in defeating his enemies. As it flies off, it continues on for a little while, fluttering in the breeze. Several hours later, it finally reaches its destination, where it willingly enters the glowing mirror to report its findings through it._

_Minutes later it flies back out again, and the little void demon turns…her small feet taking her quietly after him…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Western Lands….**_

_Sesshomaru looks towards the forest all of a sudden as if sensing something. His mind focused as if to double-check something, the great Demon Lord sends his demonic aura into the area around him. _

_Jaken, who was being chased around by Rin, pauses as does the little girl, when they notice the actions of their lord. Their eyes looking at one another with curiosity etched into them, they leap back as Sesshomaru whirls and snaps the neck of one who would try to kill him._

_Watching as he throws the body far and deep into the forest, the two resume what they were doing, think that was the reason why Sesshomaru had acted funny. Unaware that the Dog Lord was thinking of something else…_

_Because for a moment he had felt something else although faintly. Keeping the thought in his mind, until he confirms it. Sesshomaru sits back and watches as Rin finally catches Jaken and starts squeezing him in a hug of sorts…_

_Somehow a part of Sesshomaru smiles…as he watches the imp struggle against her embrace…_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_Read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Squat_

_**Reassurance…**_

_Having left for the village the day before, Kagome and Inuyasha went to gather supplies and to deliver the news to Kaede and the younger version of Shippo. As Miroku and Sango had chosen to stay with the more adult version in the forest. The understanding, that the two Shippos could never meet for it could inadvertently, destroy any chance of his existence at the front of their minds._

_So Shippo, who was rather adamant that he be allowed to go, was upset to find he could not…to say the least. But after a few minutes alone with Kagome and Inuyasha, who spoke to him about the reasons why he couldn't. The little fox demon understood, in the end, that in a sense he was going. But as the adult version from the future and not the child…_

_Hence as they were on their way back to return to where the other three wait. Inuyasha and Kagome began to talk about those who came from their future._

"_Inuyasha…are you sure about this?" Kagome said softly. "Are you sure altering Shippo's future is the right thing to do?"_

_The hanyou hearing her questioning words, looks to his mate with such calm and a gentle wisdom about his youthful features, that she finds herself smiling as this side of Inuyasha. It is a side he shows to no one except her…._

"_Kagome…it isn't if we are altering the future by choice." The hanyou said quietly as he gathered her into his arms. "We were dragged into this, according to Shippo, when our son was taken from us."_

"_I like that…" The miko smiles softly as her arms wrap around him. Taking strength from his growls of comfort._

"_Like what? The hanyou replies with a puzzled expression. _

"_I like how you said…'our son'."_

"_Feh!"_

_Chuckling as she looks up, Inuyasha presses her lips to hers in a kiss of love and possession, that rocks her to her very core._

"_You may not be pregnant with him yet, my Kagome. But looking at him and feeling something for the pup…he can't be anything but our son."_

_Her hands caressing his cheek and her words warming his soul as she speaks, Inuyasha can't help but hold her tighter to him._

"_So you felt it as well?"_

"_The need to hold him wench? Yeah I did…" Inuyasha murmured as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Whoever did that to him has to pay."_

"_But at what cost Inuyasha?" Kagome whispers quietly. "What if he is supposed to do something great?"_

"_If he was do have done something great Kagome. It can't have been at the cost you and I have paid apparently."_

"_You mean our deaths and Sesshomaru's murder."_

"_Yeah." The hanyou said in response. "One thing you have taught me Kagome, in the years we have spent together….there is always another way to achieve your desire besides death…"_

_Smiling at his words, Kagome just holds him close and as her lips find his, she kisses him as he did her. With all her heart and soul in it and only parting after a few moments to allow the other to breathe._

"_What was that for?" The hanyou whispered breathlessly. His eyes drifting to the tears in her eyes, for a moment he had thought she was sad, but yet her scent belies the fact that she is indeed happy._

"_You listened to me…you actually listened to me…"_

"_I've always listened wench. Even when I didn't show it. I always listened…"_

_Taking her hand within his claws, he nips at the flesh of her wrist with a gentle touch of his fangs. His eyes showing the pure and simple love for her as they gaze into her brown ones. She responds in kind to the silent admission of his feelings…_

"_I love you to Inuyasha…now lets go rescue our sons from that hell in the future he comes from…"_

"_That's my Kagome…" The hanyou laughs, as the expression of stubbornness that he knows so well returns to her delicate features. _

"_And don't your forget it Inuyasha. Oh and Inuyasha…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Sit…"_

_**THUD**_

"_What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha said in mock outrage, as his eyes couldn't help but smile at her radiant and hopeful features._

"_You know I hate it when you call me wench!"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Short yes…think of it more as an interlude…_

_Read and review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Future History…**_

_Miroku and Sango chatted amicably with the adult Shippo, who had recently laughed at a joke told by the monk concerning geishas. Although it was a bit raunchy, even Sango smiled considering the source of said riddle, rather than punching him. Still as they waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to return, which should be anytime now, they take a look at Shippo's coloring with open eyed wonder…_

"_Say Shippo?" Miroku asked with a curious look._

"_Yeah?"_

"_When did you start going silver?" _

"_And not to mention how did you start going silver? I mean I thought only spirit fox demons were silver?" Sango murmured with a slightly confused tone._

"_About 250 years from now and well they usually are…" Shippo states rather sheepishly. "Didn't I tell you guys? My mother was a spirit fox apparently."_

"_No you didn't." Miroku says with a smile. "So how did you find out…"_

"_It turned out I had a uncle…" Shippo responded. _

"_An uncle?"_

"_Yeah." The fox replied with hidden mirth. "It turned out he had come to try and steal the Tetsaiga." _

_The two humans look at one another and then turn back to adult fox with an extremely doubtful look. The look on each one of their faces, mirrors the other to the point that Shippo busts up laughing even more._

"_What's so funny?" Sango states with a glare, that makes the demon quiet down enough to answer her with a warm smile._

"_The way the two of you looked just now Sango. I think whether you like it or not, the two of you are starting to rub off on one another in habits."_

_About ready to retort, Miroku wisely interrupts Sango's outraged look directed at the fox, as he attempts to return them back to the subject at hand._

"_Shippo, you still haven't told us. But this Uncle of yours actually tried to steal the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha?"_

_As the fox nods his head, the monk soothes the nerves of the slayer as their friend from the future continues speaking. "You know how, Papa always keeps the Tetsaiga with him right?"_

"_Of course, it is because of the seal it places on his demon blood." Miroku answers with a practical smile. But it turns to one of befuddlement as for a moment, he swears Shippo gives him this look…of surprise? Making a mental note to himself to ask about the Tetsaiga later, Miroku gestures for the Fox to continue._

"_Yes, well due to the fact no one had attacked us in quite some time. Papa had gotten a little more relaxed over the years until…well until…you know."_

"_The whole thing with Taro…" Sango murmured sadly._

"_Yeah. You know he blamed himself for the longest time…" Shippo whimpered out. "No matter what Momma or me said, he wouldn't stop blaming himself for Taro's disappearance."_

"_Typical Inuyasha maneuver." Miroku said with a wry look. "What made him quit blaming himself?"_

"_Rumors that Taro was alive. People had heard of Momma and Papa and of their adventures over the years. Some wanted to help in repayment for stuff they had done, not just for them. But for their parents and sometimes even their grandparents." Shippo stated calmly. "It gave him and Momma something to live for again. A chance to find him…and to bring him home. That's all they ever wanted…and its what they hoped for until…"_

_The silence as the Fox stops speaking, is one that could be described as uncomfortable to say the least. Neither the monk or the slayer were willing to persuade, the demon to talk about his life. For the plain and simple reason, that both of them simply did not want him to be sad. _

_So when he begins to speak again on his own, they smile and listen and after hearing his comments._

_They laugh…_

"_Well back to the fact that no one had attacked us for a while. Papa still kept the Tetsaiga by him, but not as closely as he used to." Shippo said with a bit of a chuckle as the memory unfolded in his mind._

"_Something tells me, that your Uncle chose a not so good time to attempt this crime?" Miroku hinted at with a smile upon his lips. Sango giving a little smirk of her own, gets comfortable as the Fox nods his head. The occasional twitter of laughter peeking into his voice._

"_You could say that Miroku. Uncle Youko had apparently been watching our home for quite some time. Studying our movements and everything, to see when the time would be right to act. It's just…well…let's just say Uncle Youko should have stayed upwind rather than downwind…but he figured since Papa and Momma were kind of occupied ehhhh…"_

_Observing the Fox take on this glow of pink upon his cheeks, his companions look at one another and then shake their head as if in disbelief as the realization hits them._

"_He didn't…" Sango giggled._

"_He did…" Shippo said as a chuckle escaped. "Even though Momma, stopped Uncle with one of her arrows a minute or two after Papa went after him. It was how Papa went after him, that I remember…"_

"_Naked…" Miroku laughed as the very image of a naked Inuyasha chasing a fox came into mind. _

"_As the day he was born…" Shippo finished. His green eyes twinkling with merriment, as Sango cracks up. The momentary pain filled discussion forgotten as they converse about the one who has impacted their lives. _

_So therefore it is laughter and not tears that Kagome and Inuyasha, on top of a newly returned Kilala, find them expressing about two hours later. _

_Miroku has his arm around Shippo, as Sango holds on to her weapon for dear life. The two who had just returned take on an even more puzzled expression, for when the three of them look up at those rejoining them._

_The laughter starts anew…_

"_What's with them?" Inuyasha asks his mate._

"_I have no idea…" Kagome replies from on top of an equally confused fire cat. "I have no idea…"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Just a little light hearted warmth. Especially after a fair amount of the last few chapters were depressing. Consider this one and the one before an Interlude. We shall go back to the main story now for a few chapters…_

_Until then…Read and review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_My love and thanks to everyone else who has reviewed as well and now let us return to the story…I just hope we don't need any more tissues? Maybe some action? Hmmm…authoress murmurs as she starts typing…_

_I never now how these chapters come out until I am done typing…weird…_

_I don't own Squat!_

_**Patience…**_

_As Taro continued his journey towards the Spring of Izanami, he remained unaware of the little void demon following him. Never more than half a days journey behind the youth, Kanna was admittedly curious about him. As it nears nightfall, the insects of her master return to tell her that he has stopped and is now resting for the night. _

_Normally, this is when the little girl would make her move. But something within her, says wait. Through her mirror, she had seen how he rested before just the other day and because of that she was cautious. For as he rested he took out four demons that were extremely powerful with such ease, it had made her wary…_

_Which is why her Master and creator valued her…_

_Kanna could and would wait forever until the time is right. _

_Right now, because of whatever had happened between him and her enemies a few days ago was still affecting the youth. She had seen him thrust his arms into the ground, via her mirror three times, since that incident and each time, the black aura around him was just as strong as ever._

_But the energy he released into the air. That was what was interesting. It was much like the miko's energy generated by both the undead priestess Kikyo, as well as the hanyou's miko, Kagome._

_Interesting to say the least….because it had stayed with him?_

_Normally by now, a demon who had taken a full blast from either of the two women, would be dead and already turned to ash. But somehow this young man with even less demon blood than Inuyasha was surviving. _

_In fact he seemed to be generating it to a degree…_

_Intriguing…_

_Turning her mirror to face her, the void demon closes her eyes for a second to concentrate on the youth. Opening them moments later, her mirror shows an image of him, in a tree high up and amongst its branches. His hand almost buried in its trunk, he seems to be asleep and dreaming of something._

_Watching resolutely for a hour or so, the childlike demon is rewarded as the youth begins to tremble with hidden pain. _

_Words flowing from her lips, the images in the mirror changes and now instead of reality, she sees the subconscious dreams of his soul…_

_The turmoil angst is evident to her soulless eyes, as he seems to be running from many images of things that remind her much of her beloved Master when it is his time of weakness. _

_Tentacles…claws…fangs…_

_All reach for the image of the youth…or this time child in his dreams. Still she continues to watch with interest as the boy continues to run in fear. Screaming for Momma and Papa to save him…_

_But they don't come…_

_Words begin to flow…words of pain, anguish, and hate_

_And still they don't come_

_Finally, as the boy begins to grow, he turns and as if growling in rage, and the mirror she is watching goes dark…**You kept them from me! **Is the only thing she hears…_

_Indeed this event is most perplexing for the Void Demon…_

_Something tells her, to be even extra careful now as she follows him. Reason being…_

_He is now aware of her presence…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Taro awakened with a start as a familiar nightmare forced him to come to his senses. But this time the results of his nightmare was more or less different than usual. Usually filled with a need to destroy something afterwards…_

_This time he didn't…_

_He could sense someone was watching him…_

_Who…what…or even how, he doesn't quite know. But he can sense it in every fiber of his being. He is being watched._

_This was unsettling to him. _

_Never before has anything such as this happened to him. The demons from the other day, he could feel were coming, because despite everything that had happened his senses were still sharp and as powerful as ever. _

_This time, he knows there are no demons around, for he smells no one but himself in the area. But yet he knows someone is observing…and waiting._

_For what he doesn't know, but something tells him it is not good._

_So he will simply bide his time and wait. Because much like that presence he could feel exuding a calm and curious patience and the desire to wait. He can as well…_

_He will wait and be on guard now of their next move…_

_As he settles back down, he ponders one of the last things his Master had told him before he left his time for this one. _

_Avoid a demon named Sesshomaru at all costs. _

_Those words of his Master, had always confused him. Why must he avoid this demon named Sesshomaru? His Master had stated, so that they can avoid history being changed. But something bothers him about that answer…_

_Why?_

_Because his Master was lying…. That was truly not the reason why. Having been among demons long enough in his short life span, he has admittedly gained a better hold on what few demon senses he has and he could tell from the scent, that his Master was omitting the truth._

_His curiosity is driving him though…_

_What is it about this Sesshomaru and himself meeting, that makes his Master nervous? _

_Maybe after he finishes this business in the past, he will seek out this particular demon to find out why…._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Read and review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Squat…_

_**Izanami…**_

_Made aware of the presence of a potential enemy following him, Taro still continued on his path towards the Springs of Izanami. He knows that if the little demon, following him were to get to close to the demoness for which the waters are named. _

_They would be in for a rude awakening…_

_She had never taken to kindly to strangers, on her land. He knows as well, that although technically she hasn't met him for the first time yet, that he should be safe from her demonic powers. Because of the sheer fact that he has used her healing water so much in the past, that it has left a mark in his blood. _

_And it is visible to none save her…_

_And it is the one thing he can count on to get past her wards safely…_

_Making his way towards the springs continuously, it is about four hours later, when he feels the first touches of her magic. As the pulse of her power caresses his aura, he can tell by its hesitation, that she is puzzled. _

_Stopping once more now out of habit, the power slams into his body and as he grits through the pain, he looks to find a demon approaching him. Curious and wary as it holds out a sword, he can tell that it is the first of her judges…_

"_**My Mistress is confused. Why is it that you reek of her waters?"**_

"_I will answer to none save her…"_

"_**Then you will not pass…"**_

"_But I must!" Taro choked out, for as he stands immobilized by the pain, the youth looks into the eyes of the demonic judge. "I must…I have to get rid of this energy and to fully heal."_

"_**Then tell me…Why is that you reek of her/my waters?" **The judge once more worded. His voice quiet and well defined. For now a hint of feminine music has encroached upon his words._

"_Because I have used them before Mistress Izanami." Taro replied as he gazed into the ever shifting eyes of her primary judge. Its own eyes of deepest brown, interchanging with that of palest blue…_

"_**But I do not know you…"**_

"_You will…just not for another 400 years…"_

"_**I see…" The voice said as pale blue eyes peeked out curiously. "Come…come and bathe in my waters, the fee this time is your story…"**_

_With that said, Taro is released, and the judge steps aside. It's eyes returning to its normal stare of wait. It nods its head as he passes with a clear clarity. Once he is past the demon, who stands guard as the first of four who protect her waters. He feels the steady magic increase and resume its warding of power. _

_Walking on, he sees the other judges who appear. The two women and the one child who nod their heads in greeting as all three seem to study him with curious eyes, that he knows shift to the palest blue. He had expected this to happen…_

_Expecting her to wonder and to observe him, studying for any weaknesses that he may have…_

_There is one…_

_And judging by the smile on the child's face, she knows it now. _

_As he approaches the water, the demoness waits for him. Her body giving off a pale blue wave of energy, she simply sits upon the rock in the middle of the waters with her ankles crossed in front of her. _

_Blue hair that is wet, clings to her body covering it in places, but leaving it obvious that she is indeed naked underneath. Turning her pale blue eyes upon him, she simply gestures for him to disrobe and to come in._

"_**Tell me your story?"**_

"_Something tells me you already know." Taro worded carefully. Pulling off the black shirt off his body first and then his pants. He can't help but be surprised as the demoness looks over him appreciatively. His body lean and muscular, he isn't too thin, but nor is he big. He remembers the first comments he had ever heard about his looks…_

…_ugly…_

…_filth…_

…_disgusting,.._

_Thus looking at her pale blue eyes, Taro can't help but wonder. _

"_Why do you stare?"_

_Izanami smiles and places her finger to her lips in a flirtatious gesture. **"Come young one…come…come and bathe in my waters and I may know your story young one. But stories are always better from the lips and minds of those who experienced them. Don't you agree?"**_

_Hearing the familiar voice speak to him in a reassuring tone, as he enters the water, he nods his head in anger to her question. Fully unashamed of the scars that crisscross his skin from beatings, as well as the attempts at his life, he bears each one proudly. _

_Ducking under the coolness of her water, the youth feels the energy draining away from him rapidly. His wounds healing from that onslaught of the miko, he breathes a small sigh of relief. But yet as he arises from the water, he can still feel the energy coursing inside his body…_

_Swirling…ever growing, it was starting to become permanent almost. He can still generate the black, but now he can feel the white power of the miko soaring through his skin. _

"_**I'm waiting young one…" The demoness purred with a smile. "Tell me your story…"**_

_Looking into those pale blue eyes, the youth leans back against the rock. Her hair draping him almost as it seems to blend with the healing waters. He feels her fingers trek up his body, to touch his mind and to walk his memories._

_Suddenly feeling sleepy, he closes his eyes, and she smiles…._

…_**Rest young one, I feel it has been long since you had one…rest…your story will come to me in dreams…**_

_Her fingers brushing through his back hair, Izanami begins to work her magic on his dreams. Images seem to flow into her mind like the water of a river into a lake, and the warm smile she once had seems to turn into a frown of despair._

…_**A part of you is missing young one, it must be returned to you for you to fully heal….**_

_Delving deep into his mind and body for what she seeks, she finds the part that has been missing dead and locked away deep in his conscious. Feeling the sorrow, that she can not do much of anything, she is about to leave when she notices the fait flicker of light manifesting itself in side that area._

…_**so a part of this lives…**_

_Her magic flaring up, the demoness opens the door and walks upon the dead and lifeless part of his soul. Her fingers caressing, the light with a gentle smile, she hears the song as she listens to his memory. The images flow into her willingly and she gasps at the pain and the sadness as well as the heartbreak associated with that memory…_

…_**No wonder you come to me so often it isn't because you get hurt so much, because you are afraid..…**_

_Sighing softly as she withdraws from his mind, she simply strokes her fingers through his black hair as he rests against her. **…You must remember what I tell you. The truth which is a lie will hurt more than the lie which is the truth. Once you realize that, then you will truly be healed….**_


	15. Chapter 15

_I seriously don't own Squat_

_**Heartfelt…**_

_Unknowingly continuing on what will probably be the biggest adventure o their lives, Inuyasha and the others had set out for the Western Lands with the adult version of the Kitsune. _

_The fox using his illusion magic to cover their scent trails, for an extended period of time, the hanyou was a little perturbed for he hadn't been able to get into any fights. But he was more or less able to relax with the adult Shippo around, and spend more time with his newly found mate and friends. _

_Looking at the gentle raven haired beauty who chats with her friend and sister in all but blood, he pauses to think._

_How lucky am I? She chose me! A lowly hanyou…_

_Somehow as her head whirls around and looks irritated with him for some reason, he knows she has heard his thought in his head._

"_You are not a lowly hanyou Inuyasha!"_

_The others pausing except for the fox, stop to listen as the two talk. It is an age old story that has gone on for as long as their two friends have known one another. The insecurity of their favored friend manifesting itself, much to the annoyance of the other. Hence they wisely remain silent and simply listen…_

"_You are not lowly Inuyasha…you are perfect."_

"_But I'm not…I mean I am only half Kagome…"_

"_So? What's your point?"_

"_That is my point Kagome!"_

"_Inuyasha…Sit!"_

_**THUD!**_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"_

_Kagome arched an eyebrow and looks at him with this attitude that states irritation. Knowing he must tread carefully now, he watches as his miko gets to her knees and runs her fingers through his hair. The soothing touch of her fingers relaxing his temper, but it is the next words out of her mouth make him speechless…_

"_Maybe to knock some sense into you Inuyasha. If I had truly thought you lowly and beneath me, why would I have mated you?" She whispers softly. "Why would I bear you a son years from now, if I did not choose you?"_

_The hanyou looking up and just shakes his silvery hair, the gold eyes looking at his mate with confusion as he gazes into her dark eyes. He begins a low affectionate growlas her hands caress his cheeks. Curling her fingers gently, his hands reach up to grasp hers in a warm sense of need._

"_I still can't understand…you are willing to suffer hatred and humiliations…for me?"_

"_I would suffer through the hurt, the pain, the anguish, everything Inuyasha. Because in the end there will always be you. Your love…your strength, your idiocy sometimes…"_

"_HEY!  
_

"_Well its true…you can be a bit of an idiot Dog boy…"_

"_You didn't have to say it like that though…" The hanyou mumbled, his ears flat against his head and his gold eyes looking so soulful. That Kagome can't help but tilt his chin up, with her hand, and bestow a kiss upon his lips that makes his senses soar._

"_Sorry…but you got my point I hope Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly. "I don't care that life for us will be hard, and full of hatred and suffering. As long as I can spend it with you…I will be the happiest woman on Earth… I love you…"_

_  
"Yeah Wench I got your point…" Inuyasha replies as the spell wears off. Rushing to silence her before a certain word is voiced, he presses his lips to hers in a devastating kiss. Feeling the muffled outrage, emitting from her body, Inuyasha smiles as a thought enters his head that is not his own…._

…_**This ain't over dog boy… The miko's thought slides smoothly into his mind along with an image of him getting sat. …I will get you for it later…**_

…_**I'm counting on it…**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Watching their friends affection towards one another with warmth, Miroku and Sango turn to gaze at one another with silent questions. Looking away at the last minute though, the perfectly matched pair, seems to be at odds with one another. _

_About to get up and get ready for bed, Miroku says something that causes her to pause…_

"_It's because I can't believe you're really there…"_

"_What Miroku?" Sango words as quietly as she can._

"_You asked me…why do I grope you so much…" The monk replied slowly as he looks at her. His normally laughing expression is one of seriousness. So much so that she can tell he is telling the truth… _

"_And that's the answer?"_

"_Yes…it just hit me you know. Watching them. How often Inuyasha picks a fight with her for no reason. I think it's the same reason why I grope you…I can't believe you are actually here…beside me and in our group."_

"_Miroku…I…I don't know what to say."_

"_Don't say anything at all just…keep staying with us." Miroku smiled gently as he answered. His hands wrapped nervously around the staff as his deep blue eyes looking to her dark ones._

"_You already know the answer to that Miroku…"_

_Nodding his head and saying nothing at her response, the two work together to set up camp. Both couples having forgotten their remaining partner who simply watches from the trees…_

"_I told you guys it would be well worth the wait…" Shippo stated calmly as he observed. Then deftly casting an illusion, he begins to blend with the forest and remains on guard over those whom he holds dear…_

_For unlike the unsuspecting youth who are his family, Shippo can sense Taro's presence…_

_Even though Inuyasha will be able to sense his son from having spelled him, he has never truly fought Taro…_

_Shippo has…_

_And as often as they have battled in their time, the two could near sense one another's presence up to a mile of one another…without the wind to aid…_

_Inuyasha could not…_

_So he stands guard over them…_

_His family…his friends…his **future**…._


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Squat_

_**Awakening…**_

_Taro slept. For the first time in what feels like days, he slept. Although it was magically induced by Izanami, which irritates him to no end. He knows deep down that he needed the rest desperately. _

_That miko's powers had done a number on his body…. His body still aches with the pain, but it's a good pain…. A pain that tells him his body is healing the damage within…_

_As he opened his eyes, he awoke to find the demoness gone, and himself laid out upon the soft sand of the beach, the water licking at his sides. Almost like a lover's caress… Still as he gets up, he feels something strange about himself…_

_Something different…_

_Although the miko's energy is gone from his form, he can still feel some part of her inside him. He doesn't know how or why, but he can feel it as something akin to warmth towards her creeps into his thoughts._

_Shaking his head to get rid of her features and the sound of her voice. He stretches his body out, the dark hair curling at the ends as he sits up and away from the water. Running his fingers absentmindedly through its thick blackness, he whirls around as he stands up to find Izanami beside him with his clothes in her hand._

_Her blue hair long and nearly to her feet acts as a living dress almost as it seems to move and cover her body in just the right areas, to leave his imagination soaring with curiosity of what's underneath. His hands reaching out he takes his clothes and turns around to get dressed only to hear her words…._

"_**Taro…when they come remember…"**_

_Confused for a moment at her comment, Taro turns around. Expecting to find her there with her all knowing smile, he finds nothing but air and the scent of rain. _

"_Izanami?"_

"_**Remember young Taro…remember my words, for your body is healed. But your soul is not…to reach your true potential…all must be one…"**_

_With those words said in the recesses of his mind repeatedly, Taro gets dressed as for the first time in ages he senses that his life will begin to take a turn. For the better or for the worse he does not know…_

_But the fact that it is beyond his control…_

_Well that sets his teeth on edge. How is he supposed to understand her cryptic words? "To reach my full potential….all must be one? What all? What all must be one? I don't understand Izanami…"_

_Shouting that last part to the areas around him, he hears nothing but the echoes of silence…from the spring and its surrounding wood._

_Growling in frustration, he stalks through the wood moments later as he finishes dressing. The energy he gives off remains black and crackling with demonic power, but there is something different about it. He feels the same as he has always before, but now some part of him hurts…_

_Its not like how it was earlier when the pain was physical. It was more of a spiritual hurt. A painful hurt…_

"_What's happening…."_

"_Strange…your soul is apart and yet it is connecting…" States a young voice, one that is quiet and void of any emotion whatsoever. _

_Whirling around at the sound behind him, he sees what appears to be a child of 9 in white. Obviously a young girl, according to her outfit, as well as the flowers in her air, there is something about this child that brushes his senses and stirs his instinct. Focusing his thoughts, he can sense that he must remain wary of this child…for one thing that was taught to him well…_

_Was that looks can be deceiving…_

"_Who are you…"_

_Saying nothing the girl simply looks at him with eyes that are dark and empty of life. Her mirror then begins to pulse with an unseen power that near rivals his own._

"_So you must be the elusive Taro…" A voice said from within the mirror. Dark and full of an evil unlike any he has ever felt, he looks down and sees an image of a baboon playing within what should have been his reflection, in the child's mirror._

"_And who are you?"_

"_I am Naraku…"_

_Hearing the name within the mirror, Taro sends a dark blast of energy at the person within. Only to have the little girl speak…_

"_Mirror…reflect…"_

_Pulsing with light all of a sudden, the mirror takes in his energy much to his surprise. Searching through his mind rapidly at this new development, he yelps in surprise as his own power comes shooting out back at him…. _

_Instead of hitting its mark, the power disperses as it approaches him, Kanna says nothing as the voice simply chuckles._

"_We are full of surprises are we not young one? Not many can disperse their own attacks once Kanna has returned them."_

"_What can I say I am stronger than I look…"_

"_As am I…" The voice said with such vehemence and hatred, that Taro actually felt a shiver of fear. Which to the young man was unusual for it is a sensation that he does not like…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Elsewhere…**_

_Soul catchers flying around her, Kikyo searches for something. Despite the circumstances her life…or should she say un-life has taken her, the former protector of the Shikon Jewel had become extremely sensitive to those with powers similar to hers. Was it due to all those years of protecting this powerful stone?_

_Or was it because she was once dead?_

_Quite frankly, she doesn't know, but she does care…_

_Especially now…_

_Those born with her kind of powers have always been born female. All Mikos have been and for close to a millennia it has been so. Their counterparts, the priests such as Miroku, who travels with her copy and Inuyasha, were born with a different kind of spiritual power. Their power was in words that they uttered or in spells that they wrote…for they were the ones who could seal demons away with Sutras…such was the way of things…_

_A Miko could do much of the same things, except for one important difference…._

_A Miko's power resided in the body and in the heart as a man's resided in the soul and the mind. Both were separate and unique and hence so were there weapons. _

_But now her curiosity is peaked…_

_She senses something different in the air… Her body thrums with it…_

_She can sense someone with a miko's power that has turned dark. Thinking it was one like Tsubaki her old enemy, she had turned. Intent on destroying it…but she then had a surprise…_

_It was indeed a dark miko energy she had felt, but her senses overwhelmed her with this one fact that her soul catchers imparted…._

_All though with a miko power…the soul for which it belonged to…was a male…and from their feelings…he also has the powers of a priest that are now stirring awake…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Whip me, beat me, and take away my charge card. But don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Squat…_

_**Unforeseen circumstances…**_

_Kikyo walked steadily, towards the fluctuations of power off in the distance. Her senses having picked up the presence of Naraku, or at least one of his minions. The undead priestess was prepared to fight, to save, or to even kill if need be. Especially if the winner is this abomination of sorts…_

_Someone with both the powers of a miko and a priest all rolled into one? Well they could set themselves up anywhere into a veritable God…_

_That must NOT happen…_

_Her footsteps swift, as her soul gatherers fly on ahead, the undead priestess moves fast towards that fluctuating energy. Her mind set on one thing…_

_Destroy that which is awakening…_

_**Back with Taro…**_

_Hearing the laughter coming from inside the mirror, that the child holds. Taro moves to think fast as the girl starts whispering in her soft emotionless voice._

"_Give me your soul…"_

"_Don't even think about it!" Taro mentioned with deadly softness. His power growing now at an exponential rate as his emotions skyrocket. Thinking fast Taro bends down and punches into the ground, the energy surging from his body shoots out into every direction around him. _

_He knows that the mirror can not reflect them all at once…_

_Still it stuns him as the mirror seems to expand in the little girl's arms to encompass her entire body…_

"_Mirror protect…"_

_From all directions his attack strikes. The mirror absorbs them all as before, taking the dark energy into its shiny surface. And to Taro's surprise, it starts to shimmer, as it shrinks back into the child demon's hands._

"_Mirror reflect…"_

_Once again his own power is turned back on him, but this time as it shoots towards him. Taro feels something different emerging in the recesses of his mind. Feeling as these words scream through his mind in a blinding fire, Taro starts chanting them first in his head and then with his voice and his hands._

_**Spirits of the dead**_

_**Hear my call**_

_**Blessed by the Gods**_

_**Protected by the souls of ages**_

_**Shatter this foul mirror**_

_**And restore all to rights!**_

_As the words escape his lips, all time seems to stop. _

_Well rhetorically speaking it does. The dark energy that had been turned back on him, is frozen in mid air. Crackling still with intense power and malice, one can see from the heavens as it begins to pulse with an intense glow. Next is what surprises both the child demon and the young man fighting…_

_The energy begins to split in two it seems, for unknowingly Taro had chanted a spell that meant death to someone that was once dear to many._

_For the purpose of a mirror was ones reflection, one's image in another object…down to a tee…_

_Sometimes a mirror, could also be referred to one's identical twin…_

_Minutes later, Taro walks off curious as does Kanna. The mirror that she holds is fine and restored, for in the moment that the dark energy hit. A counter was given by her Master and a barrier unlike any other Taro came across shielded her._

"_This is indeed interesting…" The voice chuckled as he whisked Kanna away, for her own protection, for something else had caught his eye._

_Out of habit, Naraku had set a series of his demon insects to follow the undead priestess and report back to him anything that should happen to her. And it has just reported something that made him smile…_

_For where Kikyo once stood… a woman who was a mirror image of the one who kept company with Inuyasha at this moment. The woman whom he had loved and hated off an on since his 'birth'._

_There was now nothing but ash…_

_Where the dark energy had failed on one target it succeeded inadvertently with the other…_

_Kikyo, the true mirror image of Kagome. The one whose soul she feasted upon in her quest for revenge, and whose soul now floated back to its owner at top speed. **Was dead**…the wrongs she had done to them set right…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Read and review**_


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own didly squat…_

_**Saying Goodbye and a cryptic message…**_

_Unaware of what happened to her nemesis, who was miles away from her. Kagome was snuggled deep into the backside of her hanyou as he leapt from tree to tree. Being that Shippo was a demon, and that Kirara was carrying the monk and the slayer, the only way the young miko would have been able to keep up, despite her slowly enhancing senses and strength._

_Was for Inuyasha to carry her…_

_Not that she minded…like every red blooded female, she did not mind in the least. Who wouldn't want to be carried by one such as Inuyasha. _

_Hearing the low growling laughter he emits from his body, as he runs. She knows he has picked up on her thoughts and this causes her to smile greatly. About to tease him a little bit, the young miko and her hanyou are caught off guard, by not only the yells from their friends, but by the sudden force of energy slamming into Kagome's back._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha yelped as he and Kagome took a tumble onto the ground. Hitting the brush hard as they land, the couple roll for a bit through the bushes of the forest. After finally managing to stop, Inuyasha looks around to find himself separated from his Kagome._

"_KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Looking around rapidly, as he hears no answer from the woman that he loves more than life itself. Inuyasha starts yelling again over and over, when finally…_

"_Owiiiieee…Inuyasha quit that…giving me a headache worse than the one I already have…"_

_Whirling back around, he races faster than ever towards a dark haired figure about twenty feet away. Pausing as he approaches her, Inuyasha leans down to gently help her up. The dizziness in her body is obvious as she nearly falls twice despite his aid._

"_What hit us…"_

"_You all right Kagome?"_

"_I'm fine Inuyasha…just my head hurts so much…."_

_About ready to sweep her into his arms, Kagome's eyes shoot open as a clear pink glow surrounds her form. Covering his eyes for a moment, as the light had become blinding in its brilliance, when he opens them again, he sees his mate floating above the ground. _

_Her hair up and waving about her like a halo, he is stunned as a ghostly version of his first love Kikyo emerges from within his beloved mate's body. About ready to rant and rave, about her leaving them alone. Inuyasha pauses as he notices something different._

_Despite being a ghost…Kikyo was smiling._

"_Kikyo…?"_

…_**.I had to say I was sorry Inuyasha, before…**_

"_Before what?"_

…_**before I fully merged with Kagome, Inuyasha I…I died again, that part that I took from her is merging…**_

_Hearing those words, Inuyasha is about to proclaim that he will get his vengeance when Kikyo shakes her head. With each movement she makes though her spiritual body is getting fainter, as the glow around Kagome's body gets stronger._

…_**Do not seek vengeance for me Inuyasha, if you do seek it only upon Naraku and not the one who had killed me….**_

_Nodding his head weakly to her request, Inuyasha gazes at her for one moment longer, as she fades away. _

…_**when the time comes Inuyasha, do not worry…**_

"_What do you mean Kikyo?"_

…_**Inuyasha believe me when it happens do not worry…**_

"_Kikyo!"_

…_**Do not worry…**_

_Watching as her image fades, and the light returns to its blinding brilliance, Inuyasha closes his eyes in reaction to the sudden radiance emanating from his miko. _

_Once it disperses, she remains floating only just long enough for him to catch her…_

_Sniffing her as if to make sure she is all right, he feels relief, as she is okay and that her breathing is returning to normal. As she begins to come around then, he starts growling softly, to soothe her nerves and her newly mended spirit._

"_Inuyasha…?"  
_

"_You no longer have to worry about Kikyo anymore…" He whispered quietly. His arms wrapped around her tightly. The emotions in his face reflecting to relief and happiness at her being all right._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That was the rest of your soul Kagome…that was the rest of your soul hitting us. She's dead…."_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Read and review**_


	19. Chapter 19

_More Chapters…more chapters to go…sighs….I wish my fingers would tell me how long these stories are. I swear they are getting shorter by the minute…_

_Idon't own didly Squat…_

_**Strange changes and loving emotions…**_

_Hearing those words emanating from Inuyasha's lips, Kagome took on this complete and utter look of surprise as his news sinks in._

"_What! H…how…?"_

"_I don't know…I was hoping you could tell me…?"_

"_But I…"_

_Trying not to laugh as his hand gently pushes her chin up, as she stares at him with confusion, his gold eyes drink in the sight of the subtle changes her body has under gone as well as his own. Mostly in thanks to, the restoration of her full soul. _

_The marks from their mating, glow even more now and have also started to pulse with her miko power, which now he can sense has some kind of demonic energy to it. He is almost willing to bet, that should he draw the Tetsaiga and aim it at Kagome…_

_That it would transform…_

_Not that he would ever do it of course, because he can sense her own power fluctuating through him as well. Before he could feel her power, like a gentle tickling sensation every so often against his skin as well as the occasional spark of her power. Now, well…as he has found out in the last hour or so, much to both his and her surprise._

_He is giving off spiritual energy like you wouldn't believe._

_He still has his demonic abilities which he was born with, but now somehow…through his mating and bond with Kagome…_

_He feels more…and complete…_

_Like it had always been there, but that it just laid dormant…because it was never needed. His mind wandering to how he got it he began to get lost in thought. Thinking back to his mother who had passed away, when he was but a child. He tries vainly to remember just exactly who she was…. _

_Izayoi…a former Princess and powerful one at that who was driven from her home, because she had dared to fall in love with his father. She was very loving and kind to all who knew her…she would always tell him stories and sing him songs to help him sleep…_

_It was one of the few precious memories he had of her…of her singing the song as he sat in her lap. Her arms wrapped around him lovingly as she rocked him to sleep as best she could…_

_How she would have loved meeting Kagome. _

"_Inuyasha?" Said young woman said, as she notices his lost train of contemplation_

"_Hmmmm…?"_

"_I still don't know…. But a penny for your thoughts?"_

"_Penny…?"_

_Watching the smile on her delicate features appear, Inuyasha could see the amusement arrive and turn her beautiful. Normally he would be insulted at the soft hint of laughter, that he could see in her expression, but he knows that his Kagome understands. _

_This is simply her way of gently teasing him…._

"_A penny is amount of money Inuyasha. Something to trade with you know?"_

"_I see…but for my thoughts?"_

_Shaking her head, and giggling, Kagome wraps her arms around him and smiles. The warmth of her body so close to his, feels so right… so warm. That as they wait for the others to catch up and find them, after their tumble, he begins to nuzzle her neck with tiny kisses and nips against her skin._

_Moment's later he hears her whimpers and mewling sounds of pleasure, as his lips work magic against her skin. Parting from her oh so inviting neck, as all thoughts of their discussion now fully slip his mind, he begins to hold her even closer, as one arm slides down to squeeze her breast through her shirt. He feels her arch her back deeply into him, her lips, almost pleading against his own for more…_

"_Ahemmm…."_

_Pausing in a combination of embarrassment and rage, he swings but luckily misses a certain fox demon, who covers himself in illusion._

"_HEY!"_

"_Hey what!"_

"_I only came searching for you Pops! We saw the tumble wanted to make sure you were all okay." Shippo replied with a jovial voice. "Sorry if I interrupted anything, but can't you pick a better time and place for that? And be glad I ain't MIROKU!" Shippo cried out, and ducks again as this time Inuyasha aims a well placed kick for his head._

"_INUYASHA SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Her brown eyes dancing with a mixture of amusement and irritation as her beloved mate goes down. Her features turning towards the fox, Shippo gulps at a very familiar face._

_A not very happy miko…. "And Shippo, adult and our son or not, you keep this up I can always ask Kaede to show me how to make a set of those for you!" The young woman replied sweetly._

_Paling at the very thought, the fox hastily gets quiet as loud curses emanate from the hanyou. Ignoring the vulgar language coming from the ground, Kagome, chuckled softly as she got to her knees and as the spell wore off, wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_We can always finish it later…" _

_Growling a bit in irritation as he glares in the direction of the fox, he goes quiet as his mate whispers something in his ear. With each word said, the hanyou begins to smile and it gets bigger and bigger with each passing moment…_

"_Really….we can do that Kagome?"_

"_Uh huh…" Replied the young woman with a hint of love and laughter in her voice._

"_Promise?"_

"_Of course silly puppy…." Kagome smiled as her hand wandered down his chest in a lazy pattern, that haves him shivering in need. "I always keep my promises…now lets go and join the others"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Had to be fluffy…people were telling me not enough Fluffy! Read and review… but prior warning next chapter, we get down to business…heh heh heh_


	20. Chapter 20

_I am glad that all of you have continued to read about Taro as well as Inuyasha and the others. I am surprised that this has gotten as far as it has, I mean this was only intended as a little one shot at first…heh…_

_Anyhow sorry for the lateness for those of you not on my group site, but I have been sick to the point that my mother and brother debated on hospital, for I was in that much pain due to a kidney infection. But luckily doctor and Mom figured out what was wrong and I am healing just slowly…_

_Anyway I don't own Squat_

_**Contemplation…**_

"_It must be hard for them…" Miroku said out of nowhere. His words, startling the demon slayer as they follow, their friends and the adult kitsune, she can't help but be curious._

"_What is Miroku?" Sango replies with a questioning tone._

"_Knowing…about Taro, the future now. It must be hard for them…"_

_Hearing his words, the slayer takes on a thoughtful look, her mind deep in reflection, she nods her head moments later in agreement with his words. _

"_You're right…"_

_Surprised by her admission, the monk looks at the slayer, with contemplation and maybe a little amusement. "Did you just agree with me Sango?"_

"_What of it?" _

_Chuckling now with laughter, the monk finds himself looking into the strong brown eyes framed with violet dust around their shape. Catching his breath at the sheer beauty of the young woman before him, he is caught off guard as she smacks him._

"_What was THAT for?"_

"_You weren't answering my calls and your hand started creeping up again Monk…" The slayer dripped icily. _

"_That time it really was truly mindless Sango…"_

"_Sure….."_

"_Sango, I am serious it was this time."_

_Giving a little snort of disbelief, as she looks back to make sure she and Miroku are on course, as Kirara continues following the fox and the others. She words a curious question…_

"_Why did you ask me if I agreed with you Miroku?"_

"_What do I mean? You mean from a few moments ago?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Giving a wry laugh, the monk tightens his hold around her waist, making the slayer blush, somewhat as she feels his body against her backside. She barely keeps in check the urge to just curl back against him, and to feel all that he is…_

"_I don't think I can remember a time when you agreed with me so quickly."_

_Surprised by his comment, Sango turns her head enough to look at him through the corner of one eye. Her mind taking on that familiar look of disbelief, she is about to retort, when his hand comes up to cover her lips._

"_Sango, before you say anything, can you honestly look at me and tell me of at least one time, where we actually agreed on something that didn't involve lechery or Inuyasha and Kagome? And within a reasonable amount of time?"_

_Releasing her lips, Sango simply glares at him with heated anger. "How about all those times we talked about the demons?"_

"_I don't think that counts Sango…"_

"_What do you mean?" The slayer replied a little irately. "We always agreed then…"_

"_After how long a discussion?" The monk answered with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well…er…uhh…oh shut up Miroku!" Sango said exasperatedly. Her brown eyes flashing with irritation, and her lips pursed in a straight line. But the look changes to a smile of warmth, and eyes darkening with happiness as she hears the Monk laugh behind her._

_Life is fine right now for them…her and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome. Heck even little Shippo…life was fine… They all knew what they had to do to accomplish their goals…_

_Their main goal is Naraku…through his defeat they can save so many from his clutches, they can take revenge on the behalf of those he has killed. So many have been touched by that vile demon's grip, that most everybody now has heard of him in the villages._

_Or if not him, one of his incarnations…_

_But now they have another goal…_

_One that is as equally important to Inuyasha and Kagome, as Kohaku is to her._

_To save Taro…_

_According to Shippo, or at least the Shippo from the future, he is their son. And looking at him for those few moments, that she had seen him. He was indeed. He was Inuyasha in personality, whereas at the same time he was Kagome in temperament, from what she noticed._

_But it seems that like Inuyasha, the youth had been tricked into believing things that were simply not true. _

_Truth…how much one needs to hear it at times is more or less depending on the person. The fact is, that Taro doesn't want to hear the truth…not that she can blame him._

_It can be a wonderful thing….and it can be a horrible thing…_

"_I feel sorry for him Miroku…." She murmured quietly._

"_For who?" The monk replied. Startled and yet at the same time pleased by fact she initiated the conversation._

"_Taro…I feel…"_

"_Sorry for him?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Me too…" The monk said quietly. "I think he knows deep down who Inuyasha and Kagome are. But after what Shippo had told me, or what little he knew…"_

"_He may think that they have forgotten him…"_

"_Unfortunately yes. You and I both know that neither one of them would ever forget anyone close to them. And the fact that he is there son…."_

"_I see… He will be stubborn and fight us…. Maybe you can do what you do to Inuyasha half the time."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Whack him on the head of course. Every time you do that to Inuyasha, it always seems to get him to listen…"_

_Laughing at the Slayer's comment, the two continue to speak for a little while. Their minds filled with a mixture of peace and worry, it finally comes to a head when Miroku, in his infinite wisdom realized something important._

_That not once in his entire tirade had Taro mentioned him or Sango. Even though he knows that deep down, by the time Taro was born he and Sango were more than likely dead. It also tells him, that Taro knows next to nothing about him, Sango and Kirara._

_And their abilities…It might explain that morning when he and Kagome had returned, his demand to not only get moving, but that they come as well. They had wanted to balk at first, but somehow he, with Kagome's help, had convinced them. Now it is coming to him, as to why…_

"_Sango, I think I know what Inuyasha may be planning…"_

_Turning curiously towards him, as she gestures for Kirara to keep following the others with simple knee movements, the slayer listens as the monk begins to speak._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Read and review**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Time for another update folks! Heh, I hope you like this one as much as I do. And please don't forget I have started a new one that can be found on mediaminer called **Aide from a Lady**…._

_Thanks for the well wishes folks, I am almost fully back to normal and so I hope to be able to speed things up from here on out. Til then please enjoy!_

_I don't own Squat_

_**Stirrings of truth, the beginning of denial…**_

_Strange, although he never got to fight that man in the mirror, which the child demon was holding, Taro felt that something was wrong. _

_Very wrong…_

_Something about that being chilled him to the bone. The power he felt emanating from the child was weak, but it was the man in the mirror, that made him pause. Never in his experience has he ran into someone who could deflect his power like that. _

_Especially when he was not actually there…_

_It reminded him much of that sword, that the hanyou used in connection to her arrows. Reflexively touching the spot that twitches every so often with energy, Taro pauses in mid journey as he heads back to find his enemy. _

_  
They to had deflected his power, which was strange. Before, back in his own time, they couldn't or should he say wouldn't deflect it at all. They had just kept dodging his energy blasts with uncanny speed. All the while proclaiming their nonsense.._

_That he was their son…_

_**twitch**_

_What was that? _

_What just happened? _

_What did he just feel? _

_What did he just feel at the mere thought of him being their son?_

_**twitch**_

_Shaking his head firmly and with an almost desperate feel, he closes his amber eyes and opens them, his mind steady and clear. His thoughts focused on the fact that whatever it was, it felt strange and yet at the same time familiar to him. _

_It felt like hope…and that's when his heart hardened once more as he remembered his Master's words. That they killed his family…._

_His momma…papa…everyone that loved him gone…_

_Still at the thought that he was their son, that he was somebody's son…_

_**twitch**_

_Then why does that feeling feel like hope? They weren't his parent's right? His master wouldn't have lied to him all these years, his master cares about him! _

_Just what is happening to him? Never before has he forsaken his master, but now he feels something akin to that awakening…._

_It is doubt…and for the first time in his life, he feels the questions in his head that have lain dormant through each kill._

_Demanding an answer…_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Back in the future…**_

_Kanaye twitches with each day that passes, with Taro being gone. If the youth had followed his plan he should have already been back by now._

_But already, he doesn't know how or he doesn't know why, but he feels things changing around him. To the north, he swears he remembers the land of the wolf demons, encompassing only the mountains and it surrounding grasslands, for one of his allies held the rest. _

_Then why, when he wished to send a message to this person, did his most trusted commander look at him with a strange expression._

…_Who sir?…._

…_You know Takeuchi, the demon who shares ruling in the North with the Wolves?…_

…_My Lord…do you not remember? Takeuchi has been dead this many years. He was killed trying to ambush someone…_

_Killed trying to ambush someone? That was when the memories assailed him and that was when he began to realize that he made a very big and very large mistake. Even though he clearly remembers the demon helping him in many quests and many missions to gain his seat upon the western lands._

_Now he also remembers the rumors and then the confirmation of his death alongside two of his most trusted lieutenants. They couldn't confirm via the bodies, they confirmed something else. There was the scent of power…pure power and rage all around…_

_And now that he thinks about it…he remembered that scent for he had thought Sesshomaru had done it at that time…._

_Even though in his mind he now knows Sesshomaru hadn't done it. He had blamed the great lord. The power scent was interlaced with that the scent of the moon…_

_He should have never sent Taro in the past, to take out his chief enemies that were to powerful right now. You see Takeuchi…the one he had sent for? Was one of the demons that helped him kill Sesshomaru…_

_And somehow his assassin…and not the great lord was the one who had done it. _

_History was changing…all ready in his mind, he can feel memories moving over to make room for the new ones…_

_And he does not like it one bit…_

"_If you want things done right, you have to do it yourself…." Kanaye replied to no one in particular. Summoning his men he goes forth as if in a mission…_

"_My Lord?"_

"_Commander, we go to see the demoness Naoko in the Southern lands…"_

"_The seer, my Lord?"_

"_Yes, she and I go way back…." He murmurs. His memory going back to not so long ago, when he had visited the prophetess, who was once his lover. Because of the fact that he was losing interest in her, he had gone to the woman one last time to say goodbye and then leave…but she had stopped him with a strong grip on his arm._

_He knew the look…he knew she was seeing something…for her eyes glazed over and her grip grew infinitely stronger._

_That's when she had begun to spout this nonsense that he had ignored for he believed that he had stopped it with the death of Sesshomaru and the kidnapping of Inuyasha's son…_

_But now he could feel the memories stirring…and the fear returning_

_**There will be a time when**_

_**Three of the moon will walk this land and it will know turmoil**_

_**One a powerful Lord **_

_**Cold and Calculating, but honest and fair**_

_**His power is equal to none but one…**_

_**Another his rival**_

_**Envious and destructive, conniving and deceitful**_

_**Desires what is not his, loathing of the weak and praising of the strong**_

_**The third but a child**_

_**Innocence and light he is the salvation to many…**_

_**And an abomination to a few**_

_**To love him is to die for him**_

_**To hate him is to care for him**_

_**To save him is to punish him**_

_**For he is the True Lord of not just one tribe**_

_**But all…**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Read and review…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Looking curiously out into reader land and wonders…_

_Hello anyone out there?_

_Shrugs a little bit as she doesn't really get an answer and returns back to her work. Humming a tune as she sets up for the next few chapters. _

_Yep Taro is important **Terra 34**. He is a special young man in whose hands fate has determine the lives of many…._

_I don't own Squat_

_**Whispers of the Moon Part 1**_

_Silent and expressionless as always, no one save the little girl by his side knew that the Demon Lord of the West was thinking. Her brown eyes, innocent and full of many questions that she just barely keeps from asking, looks up at him with a child's curiosity._

_Inwardly smiling at the little human girl, who has wormed her way into his heart, the great lord looks down at her inquisitive stare. _

"_What is it Rin?"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, why are you quiet?"_

"_I am always quiet Rin." He replies with a hint of indulgence in his tone. His eyes taking on a smidge of amusement as the 8 year old looks vexed. _

"_That's not what I mean Lord Sesshomaru!" The child replied in irritation. "I meant why are you quieter than well…quieter than quiet?"_

"_Because I am thinking Rin…"_

"_About what my Lord?"_

"_Things Rin…"_

"_What kind of things?"_

_Patting her head with his one good arm, he studies the little girl with his eyes. Her own looking up at him with a mixture of adoration and love, he simply shakes his head as he responds to her questions._

"_Things that need not concern a human such as yourself Rin. Now go…go and play with Jaken."_

_Her curiosity momentarily forgotten as her Lord gives her full permission to play with his retainer. The little imp gulps and begins to backpedal as the child stalks him. Her body still and quiet as if she had practiced it routinely. Almost as if she was a truly a demon pup…_

_Puzzling…_

_It was interesting to say the least, watching the child bend down low and close to the ground. She was definitely taking after him as well as the other demons. Although she is around him most of the time, despite on occasion his misgivings. The little girl had become so ingrained into his life, that he had begun to care for her greatly._

_Watching then as she leaps and tackles the imp to the ground, only seconds later. He gives one of his rare smiles as the toad struggles to break free from her arms._

"_See Lord Sesshomaru! I got him! I got Jaken!"_

"_I see Rin…"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru, please…this is beneath me!"_

"_So…?" _

_Complaining about the unfairness of his life, the toad continues to rattle on, when the wind picks up. Swirling with life, the air seems to breathe on its own with nature's blessing. But it is what is in the wind that interests him._

_Albeit faint and old, Sesshomaru detects a scent that makes him growl with a mixture of anger and disbelief. _

_And moments later…Inuyasha and his friends emerge from the shadows of the forest._

"_What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stated coldly and with a menacing tone, that raises the hanyou's hackles. Watching as his half breed of a brother, turns and gestures for the others to come out, he is surprised. Although covered mostly by the robes of the fire rat, Sesshomaru can see the beginning of the mating tattoos upon his brother's backside. _

_Rushing up to the younger man in a fit of speed, he pulls or as others would say rips it down the backside to look and confirm his vision._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Growled Inuyasha as he whirled around to glare at the elder demon._

"_You are mated…" Sesshomaru states icily. His gold eyes filled this time with an expression akin to rage…and jealousy? As Inuyasha sees this, the others come out warily and circle not only himself but his brother, in an attempt to soothe not only the great lord. _

_But the situation as well…_

"_Leave Monk, Slayer…this does not concern you." Sesshomaru states coldly. His mind focused on his brother, but it soon splits as moments later, the miko races to the hanyou's side. Whereas the first thing that he notices about the dark haired human girl…_

_Is the mark on her knee…_

"_So it is you!"_

_Kagome squeaks a little bit in fear, as Sesshomaru once more uses his speed to his advantage. Faster than the speed of light, the demon wrenches her away from Inuyasha so that with his one arm, he can hold her to the tree by the neck. _

_Watching as his beloved miko struggles, in his brother's grasp, the hanyou whips out the Tetsaiga with intent to use it…to free her from his grasp. Especially after seeing what happens next._

_His brother ripping at the kimono for some odd reason…_

"_SESSHOMARU! YOU BASTARD!"_

_Whirling at the moment, his silver hair acting almost like a whip, the Demon Lord turns to his brother with his eyes blazing red. "YOU WILL BE SILENT!"_

"_Then let her GO!"_

_About to comment, in the language of the demons, Sesshomaru screams in pain as Kagome's hands clamp onto his wrist with a strength that no ordinary human should have. His mind reeling with the sheer power that she forced through their connection, as her aura flares brightly, that in his pain he tries to shift into his true form…_

_Only to find that he can not…_

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_Sesshomaru is being stubborn folks, he won't let me type anymore…grumbles he is arguing with me right now over this scene…grumbles… I hope you enjoy it though anyway now I got a Demon Lord to beat the snot out of …heh…._

_  
Read and review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Folks I am so sorry this is late...computer virus and whole lot of disasters happened. Essentially I had to get a new computer...go figure_

_Anyway hopefully this program works...crossing fingers here..._

_I don't own SQUAT!_

**_Whispers of the Moon Part 2_**

_Sesshomaru's gold eyes _**_stared_**_ at the miko whose hand _**_was_**_ wrapped tightly around his wrist_**_. Just to_**_ those who _**_knew_**_ him, for the first time, the demon lord _**_had_**_ what _**_could_**_ only be a look of fear in his eyes._

Being one of the most powerful taiyoukai around, Sesshomaru was one who was not easily taken prisoner or even purified by the most persistent of mikos, priests. As well as being resilient against his even his strongest enemies,was something Sesshomaru prided himself in.

It's not to say that they haven't tried to kill him…

They just simply failed….

But now for the first time, Sesshomaru **_felt_**_ pain. It _**_was_**_ such an intense blinding pain. It _**_was_**_ strong enough to force him down to the ground in an effort to ease the agony _**_that flowed _**_through his body._

_As he _**_plotted _**_to get even…he _**_began _**_to demand his release…_

"RELEASE ME MIKO!"

"Don't Kagome! He will simply kill us the minute you release him." Inuyasha **_yelled_**_ with a venomous glare at his brother. "**HE** will do it out of a need for revenge." The hanyou stated with such pain and hatred in his tone at his sibling, that Kagome could feel her heart breaking in two. _

_For the longest time, since she had met Inuyasha to be honest, she had seen the pain in his heart become visible at the mere mention of his brothers name. The emotions that traveled through her hanyou's eyes were so visible so raw..._

_That somehow she knows that whatever happens now...could set the course for their relationship for the rest of their life. For she knows she shouldn't interfere in the relationship between the two brothers...unless it came to life or death..._

_But to save the future...to save a son that needs her and Inuyasha desperately..._

_Well lets just say this miko, was gonna put an end to the hatred and pain between the two..._

_No matter what the cost..._

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

Watching as the miko, hesitated in mid thought, Sesshomaru growls in intense rage and anger towards his younger brother. Having heard the comment that the hanyou had made toward the miko, the great lord **_lashed out towards his brother_**_ with his demon aura in a silent rage. For not only the indignity that he, the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru _**_was _**_going through. But for the need to do anything to distract himself from the _**_searing_**_ pain, that the miko's grip on his one good arm constantly shot through his body._

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!"Kagome **_stared_**_ at the Demon Lord who _**_struggled_**_ to get out of her grip, her dark eyes filled with a need to protect and at the same time no wish to harm, the young woman _**_looked _**_towards a certain lecherous priest for _**_aid as an idea formed in her mind. It was as a result of those many thoughts that roamed through her mind on how to subdue the great demon long enough for them to hold him to hget him to listen as they came here..._**

_The said monk catching her look he _**_stepped_**_ forward with a mixture of uncertainty and curiosity. The situation somewhat intriguing and yet at the same time __frightening__ to him._

"Kagome?" Miroku **_questioned_**_ with a confused look upon his features as the miko _**_beckoned_**_ him to come forward._

"Miroku…give me one of your sutras…."

"Kagome you know that mine will not hold him...My spiritual powers are not strong enough, for one of Sesshomaru's power"

"Your power alone yes….but something tells me if I add mine to it…" The miko smiles warmly as she lets the idea sink into the monk's brain.

"I see your point Kagome." The monk **_smiled_**_ as he _**_reached_**_ into the sleeves of his robe. _**_As his power_**_ hit the air, _**_it caused _**_the fragile sutra to become straight and strong with spiritual energy which is felt by the demons in their group. But as he hands it over to the miko from the future…with a silent expectation of failure._

It **_started_**_ to glow pink with her power…_

With speed like a demon , the Sutra **_landed _**_square upon Sesshomaru's chest. Already the energy that _**_the _**_small piece of paper _**_held_**_, had _**_spread_**_ and _**_created_**_ a chain of power to hold the  
demon in its grasp._

Releasing his hand, Kagome backed away as Sesshomaru **_moved_**_ to lunge at the miko, only to  
find his body with a small smile, has become like a rock. _

Unmoving and heavy….

"RELEASE ME NOW!"

Sango as well as the others **_looked_**_ at Kagome with awe, except for Inuyasha. _**_He gazed _**_at his mate _**_with _**_an innate sense of proudness. But _**_Miroku was very _**_surprised. Although he gave her one of his sutras he had thought it would not work, for the power between himself and the miko was radically different _**_as _**_he _**_had _**_been told…._

Searching back into his mind, he **_remembered_**_ one of the first things that old Mushin had taught him concerning his spiritual gift. His power source was different from that of a priestess as that he was  
a male and the priestess was a female._

That is why when it came to blessings and battling demons, that the priests were better at blessings and prayers, for it was based in their mind and was more or less expressed in their written and spoken words of wisdom and power. 

For the priestesses...well you know…the evidence of Kagome and Kikyo's spiritual arrows was proof enough. That the Miko's powers were based in the soul and hence manifested in physical form and not mental...

"That shouldn't have worked…" Sango murmurs. Although she **_was_**_ a demon slayer there has been many a times when she and her people, before the incident with Naraku, had been called to aid a local priest or miko in  
battle._

"Why not?" Shippo **_asked_**_ with an almost innocent expression upon his demonic features._

The others sensing the tone within his voice **_looked_**_ at the older version of the fox child with something akin to annoyance _**_but also _**_curiosity._

"You knew that Kagome could do this…"

Wisely saying nothing, the Fox **_looked_**_ at them with a simple smile, which speaks volumes to their hearts. For he has given them a glimpse into what they can and will become with those two simple words. _

_  
"Sesshomaru we need to talk…." Kagome _**_said_**_ quietly. Her voice _**_was _**_speaking proudly and without fear for which the Demon Lord g_**_rowl_**_ in almost _**_a_**_ begrudging respectful tone. His gold eyes glaring at her with pure disdain, the miko's own eyes look back at him with a quiet strength that makes him almost envy his younger brother._

_For a human this miko, his brother's wench, she was indeed beautiful. The dark hair and the eyes made her in combination with the pale skin, seem almost ethereal in her quiet beauty. Her temper and her strength of will matched against his younger sibling, has simply made Inuyasha stronger and more worthy of a demon such as himself to fight. And although he will never admit to his brother, as he has spied on them before... _

_He approves of his choice of this human, over the other one...the one who wanted to destroy that part of him that was their father's blood. The one that wanted to make him weak...and not strong..._

"_Speak human...Whether or not I found what you say worthy of listening to..."_

"_DAMN IT SESSHOMARU!" Screams an irate hanyou as he interrupts. His hand resting upon the hilt of his sword. The need to use it on something dwelling deep within his gold eyes as he gazes at his brother with hate._

_With a mere gesture of her hand upon his bent arm, the hanyou whirls to find his mate gazing at him with such a simple look of gentleness mixed with determination. For her, he fights against his demonic nature to kill one of the few people who caused him pain._

"_Thank you Inuyasha..." The young woman replies with a warm and gentle smile. Standing on her tip toes for a moment she places a soft kiss on his lips, that makes him stare at his mate with such love and adoration. _

_It makes Sesshomaru for the first time in his life...jealous... For his brother was well and truly besotted with a woman who was equally in love with him. And the last time that he had seen that happen? _

_Well that is something or should we say someone he would rather forget... _

"_Mimori..." He murmurs a name that he swore to try and forget. One that has haunted him for many years and through his brother's woman...was now being forced to remember. Looking away from the humans that had accepted his brother as a friend he does not notice how the monk had caught that flicker of emotion deep in his eyes. _

_One that is all to familiar to the monk..._

_Filing it away deep in his mind to ask of the demon later, and also as not to make Sesshomaru even feel less than the demon he was to find a human having caught him at his most vulnerable state, the monk simply turns to look away elsewhere. But moments later, he turns back to the prone demon as Kagome's clear and delicate voice begins to speak with strong determination._

_Listening as she begins to speak with only half an ear at first, Sesshomaru's eyes widen as they mention the scent that this youth carries. Ready to tell them that they are simply being told lies, for it was not possible; that someone who is three quarters human could have it, his eyes take in the adult fox demon coming up from behind them. _

"_They are telling you the truth Lord Sesshomaru or can't you detect the strength of my scent?" The adult Shippo states with a quiet authority. _

_Crackling with intense spiritual power as Shippo lets down the barrier he had constantly surrounded himself with for reasons unknown to the others. He allows Sesshomaru to take a deep breath as well as a feel of his demonic energy. _

_And in amusement, he watches the Great Lord react with complete and utter confusion..._

_Having spent time with the fox child before, Sesshomaru albeit reluctantly, recognized the scent. But what surprised him was the scent of acceptance into his tribe, for which one who was not of the dog demon tribe. It was extremely hard to do, it consisted of many rituals and challenges over the course of many years, but yet here it was the proof in front of him. _

_That the Fox's smell was unmistakably one that was intermingled with his family line, and hence he had passed with approval of the elder dog demon council, which at this moment...was led by himself..._

"_I know I did not approve you becoming a member of our tribe..."_

"_Not yet Lord Sesshomaru...but you will several years from now you will and willingly..." The fox said in such a way as the great Lord looks up in surprise. His mind radiating on the power that emanates from this full demon that he now recognizes part of its aura as well."_

"_You are part Spirit Fox..." Sesshomaru murmured._

"_And now you know why I passed..."_

"_You are the Spirit keeper for the tribe...the one who heals, uses, and protects our most sacred of powers..."_

_Simply nodding his head, Shippo steps back and looks towards the younger versions of his beloved family. "You can let him go now, he won't attack as long as I am here..."_

_Looking baffled and confused, Kagome looks momentarily into her adoptive son's eyes. Although older,and tired it seems the same honest and innocent child looks at her from those green depths. Nodding her head simply in acquiescence, the miko from the future pulls the sutra off before anyone can stop her._

"_KAGOME NO!" Inuyasha tells to late, only to be stunned at his brother's next words._

"_Do not fret brother..." Sesshomaru drips icily. "...the fox is right I will not attack... Miko continue with your words... I will listen...it seems I have no other choice now but to hear your words."_

_With that said the Dog demon hears of the events of the past few days. His mind taking in the bits of information, that the young human tells him. The others begin to observe as an almost icy and fierce demeanor comes across the demon's features. It is nothing new that they haven't seen yet before, but yet at the same time it is different._

_The coldness and anger that is Sesshomaru seems more pronounced, more rigid..._

"_I am dead, as you say in the future..." The Lord of the west states with an emotionless tone. That even the ever faithful Rin and Jaken, who had arrived on the scene just moments before, back away from. Leaving Inuyasha, Kagome and the adult Shippo alone with the great demon..._

"_Yes and it was only a few days after that..." Kagome whispered quietly._

"_That your son, the one you are supposed to have, according to the Keeper, was taken."_

"_Yes..." Kagome stated softly._

_Staring at the young human woman with utter calmness as the words erupt from her lips, Sesshomaru turns and walks away leaving the others in the wake of his presence. _

"_WHERE the FUCK do you think you are going?" Inuyasha growled out in the language of their father. His gold eyes tinged with red... "we still ain't done yet Sesshomaru."_

"_We are done...BROTHER...come Rin...Jaken" Sesshomaru replied with a calm demeanor. That Inuyasha is about to retort, when a familiar command hits the air._

"_SIT BOY!"  
_

"_DAMNIT WENCH!"_

_Watching with amusement at his brother's curses from the ground, Sesshomaru turns and walks away from the scene of the miko telling him to behave as she consoles him. But he has not taken even one step into the trees ,before he hears the comment made from the Slayer and the Monk who are his brother's friends..._

"_You go to investigate yourself don't you?"_

_Saying nothing in response, the Great Lord gives an imperceptible nod, and vanishes into the forest..._

_As some of them watch Sesshomaru leave, to make sure he doesn't turn and attack them, Inuyasha and Kagome turn to fox with questions of their own. Especially Inuyasha..._

"_HEY SHIPPO!"_

_Whacking the adult Shippo, upside the head as he approaches with his fist the hanyou looks cross and a little peeved as he glares at his adoptive son from the future. About to comment on something thats bugging him, he is cursing once more only moments later as he kisses the ground once again._

"_SIT BOY!"_

"_KAGOME!"_

"_THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME WENCH!"_

_Watching as a familiar and much missed argument takes place between the perfectly matched pair. Shippo backs away hoping to avoid the questions that he knows are coming from those young men and women in front of him. Still it doesn't matter as one of most intuitive people in their group states the one question that he was hoping to avoid..._

"_You have a good idea who took him don't you?" Miroku asked quietly. His words echoing into the forest, that everything around him goes so silent...you could hear a pin drop._

_Turning away, the adult Shippo reluctantly nods his head. _

"_Yes...I don't have a good idea Miroku. I know who took him..."_

"_THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT?" Inuyasha roars. "AND WHY DOES SESSHOAMRU HOLD YOU IN REVERENCE NOW ANYHOW?"_

_Rushing the fox demon in a rage of pure anger, Kagome is about to yell out the command once more, to settle the hanyou down, when she notices the subtle shake of Shippo's head. Hesitant now as only a mere second after that the Fox tumbles to the ground with the hanyou on top of him. The others watch in a mixture of fear and confusion as the Demon and the hanyou battle against one another for what seems to be forever. _

_Questions shouted...answers given, all either to garbled or in some kind of language which none of the humans present understand._

_The only other one present that could understand, listened...and with a sad heart as all the pain Shippo poured out came forth to the listening ears of a hanyou. Although she was a fire cat demon, Kilala theoretically should not know the dog demon language. But she had lived a long time, and every so often you tend to pick up on a few things and in her case it was languages. _

_That is why when she had approached the demon slayer village all those years ago, she had chosen only those she felt would listen to her growls and understand her movements. Sango her current partner, had proved to be among the best yet. So watching the fight between the fox and the dog, she looked up momentarily to her friend who hugged her tightly. _

"_You know what they are saying don't you girl." The Slayer whispered sadly. "I can feel the pain rolling off you in waves"_

_Not able to help herself, the feline jumped up onto her friend's shoulder and started to nuzzle the young woman's cheek with a comforting purr. Causing the young woman's hand to reach up and pet her in that way she loves so much._

_Still they continue to watch the fighting between the two men in front of them. The silver blending with the red..._

_The illusions appearing all over, to distract, yet failing to do so._

_It continues on and on for hours..._

_Until finally, all that is left between the two combatants is the occasional tired fist swinging...and even then it is so weak..._

_That eventually even that fails as their legs give out from under them..._

"_Stay there fox...I need to finish...beating the shit out of you..." Inuyasha pants as he tries to get up. His legs weak from the recent fighting, he winces as the bruises he has no collected begin making themselves known._

"_Like you could pops..." The fox replied breathing heavily. His own body just as weak as the hanyou's, he still managed to duck as a rock missile came bearing down upon his head._

"_Don't call me Pops! Papa or dad is fine...NOT POPS!" The hanyou yelled out in exasperation. _

_Suddenly as if realizing the implication of his words, the two look at one another and a burst of laughter escapes from heir lips. As they realize the sheer absurdity of his words, compared to the complexity of the situation that they are in, they look at one another once more and laugh again._

_Those watching catching this sudden upswing of moods, gaze at one another in a dazed confusion at the sudden change of atmosphere. But in the end it does not matter... For as they approach the two battered fighters, they could feel that a lot of tension out of both men for now..._

_Has finally disappeared.._

_But to question on the minds of the humans around them is this..._

_Just what did they say to one another during that battle..._

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_Finally first part is done out of many chapters I have written down...sighs..._

_Now if only I wasn't such a lousy typist..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Yes I know it has been a while, but another story popped into my head and refused to leave me alone...grumbles..._

_Its worked itself out a little bit so we good for right now...in the meantime back to the others WOOT!  
_

_I still don't own didly squat_

_**Hunter's Moon Part 1**_

_As the small gathering between friends and allies increases, someone who is returning to hunt them pauses in deep thought. _

_  
"Why do things feel different? Why are things I have no memory of happening to me?"_

_Ever since the incident with the child, and the being in the mirror. Things within his body have been changing. It was slowly at first, but now it was fast and speeding up at a rapid pace. When he had woken up this morning, all around him he had found words written in the ground, words that were not there before._

_But not just any words..._

_The words of a priest..._

_Confused, because despite himself being almost fully human, he sniffs the air around him drawing upon his demon senses. He smells no scent but his own circling his form and the words written in the ground all around him. Reaching out to touch those words, he pulls his hand back rapidly as a barrier out of nowhere appears around him._

"_A barrier?"_

_Shaking his head in doubt, he reaches out again. Only to find that the barrier is still there. Instinct kicking in now though, Taro stretches his hand out, to further touch what would normally destroy anyone with demon blood. Instead he finds it warm and inviting, as if..._

"_I set this up...it could be the only way..."_

_A person with demon blood setting up a priestly barrier spell? It was simply not possible, even he knew in his time, that a miko's soul energy was similar to that of a demon's aura. But most priestly spells, were beyond that of them or the demons._

_And here he was, a quarter demon...using priestly gifts and he can't remember how he did em..._

_What is going on with his body? His mind? _

_Remembering Izanami's words, from when he had visited her healing spring, he begins to think. She has said that parts of him were not fully healed and that he needed to be healed all the way to use his full power..._

_Maybe those certain parts of him...the parts that have felt dead deep in his soul...were coming back to life?_

_It was exhilarating, because these new powers could prove out to be a benefit...but at the same time it was unnerving. _

_These are powers he has absolutely no control of and to top it off, they felt strong...really strong..._

_Almost as if they had always been there...just sleeping. Waiting to awaken or...the proper trigger to bring them out. Something tells him it is the latter. That a trigger has been started within his body and for the first time, since he has trusted his soul to his Master..._

_He feels fear...because he doesn't understand, what is going on. He feels things shifting around in his mind. Memories disappearing, dreams he once had returning...its strange and he doesn't like it one bit. Because one feeling is starting to surpass all when thoughts of his precious master come to him..._

_Distrust..._

_That is one feeling he know he shouldn't have. It was his master who saved him. His master who gave him a home, who made him somebody to fear among demons, despite his human blood. _

_But now he had doubts. Doubts that for the last couple of days, since the incident with Inuyasha's bitch and Izanami's spring, that have been steadily growing. A memory that he swears he could not recall before had popped into his mind as well..._

_It was one that was making him think and remember fondly the strength and feeling of the man who was his sire. A man that made him feel he could do anything..._

_**Memory...**_

"**_PAPA PAPA!" A young Taro cries out. Running towards a figure in red and white, who returns from hunting. The little boy of 5 feels himself swung up and onto the shoulders of his strong father, with one hand as the other carries what could only be fish for supper later. _**

"**_What is it pup...and where's your older brother."_**

"**_He's with momma. And momma wanted me to tell you that you have to...ummmmm" The little boy looks perplexed. His mind trying to think of the word from the message._**

"**_Don't remember?" The voice teases gently, much to the vexation of the little boy, who scrunches up his nose in irritation. _**

_**Nodding his head up and down, the male is about to say something else, when the child perks up as he finally remembers. "Oh yeah she said behave or else!"**_

"**_Or else..." States the voice of his father in confusion. That is before it gives way to realization as a familiar scent hits the air._**

"**_THAT BLOODY WOLF IS HERE!"_**

"**_Uh huh...Uncle..."_**

_**Memory ends...**_

"_Kouga...Uncle's name was **Kouga**..." Whispers an adult Taro. _

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_**Elsewhere...**_

_A Wolf demon looks up into the sky. His instincts kicking in stronger then ever, something tells him in the air, that an event is coming. One that whether he tries to escape or not he will find himself a part of it. _

_Stretching out his legs, the wolf demon leaps into the air and as the wind forms around him, he speeds off. Rumors of a strange power in the western lands was making him immensely curious. And unlike the cats in the saying...it wasn't killing him._

_It was making him even more alert...because it was not Naraku..._

_But someone else..._


	25. Chapter 25 :Interlude

_I see you all liked the last chapter...thank you very much._

_I still don't own didly squat_

_**Interlude...**_

_**Kagome's diary**_

_Certain things are always meant to happen, whether it be fate or circumstance, no one knows. It just happens. But often, more or less, those events must play a role in history... a history that is meant to change the world. For the good or the bad...that is the question we ask ourselves._

_No one truly knows except God...and even then some believe that he wonders...I remember something that was told to me once long ago...it was from a movie ironically and why it comes to me now I don't know...but somehow it fits_

_**We have no fate but what we make for ourselves...**_

_I believe that is true and yet at the same time it is not. I do believe we all have an assigned fate in life it is simply how we get there that is the choice...that is offered to us... _

_The whole thing with Taro and Shippo and the future is set in stone I think. _

_Can we change it? _

_Maybe...I don't know. But we do know the events are set in stone in Shippo's time, and I find it hard to believe. _

_Inuyasha agrees with me as well. He would simply not give up on retrieving his son, as would I. The fact that we stood there and allowed the blast to hit us. It is hard to accept. Still we are not them, the people we are in the future yet. I am not pregnant and if I was Inuyasha would know it. _

_Besides earlier after we had made love, and returned to the village. We talked as I was dressing in this Kimono. We had agreed to wait..._

_I wasn't ready and neither was he. We didn't even know much about the tattoos on our bodies, or even whether or not I would live as long as Inuyasha. Luckily, Sango answered what she could for us. The tattoos that showed us that we were mated, extended my life to match his. Whether or not how long that was...well that was entirely up to us and nature._

_Inuyasha had proclaimed right then and there it would be forever if he could help it..._

_Still to get back to the events surrounding myself and Inuyasha..._

_I can't help but wonder why would someone would do that to a child. Warp his mind into believe that his parents were dead? Keep them from finding him? It is simply to horrible to even think about much less write about..._

_I hope we do save him, whether or not I know him, I can feel the connection between us. What is odd about that is Inuyasha says he can as well. It is faint, but it is there. Growing..._

_We do admittedly wonder about that. Even asked Miroku the other day as well. He says that he has been sensing something strange around me and Inuyasha. Something different..._

_He hasn't quite put his finger on it, but it is there. It just eludes him greatly..._

_What's weird is that other than the connection to Taro, Inuyasha agrees with Miroku as do I. There are certain things that I know, that yet I couldn't possibly know either. To begin with, how could I know that I could use Miroku's Sutras? _

_To me it was an idea that I had, but now that I think about it..._

_It wasn't. It was like I knew I could do it and so I did. And Inuyasha has told me that he can literally sense his demon blood calming and coming under his control with relative ease now. I mean he told me he almost forgot the Tetsaiga this morning!_

_And he never forgets the sword that keeps his blood in check..._

_Which brings us back to Shippo...Miroku wouldn't elaborate on it. But he told us that Shippo had relayed something to him and Sango concerning Inuyasha and his sword. That in his time, Inuyasha almost never needs to carry it..._

_Of course he thinks thats a load of bull and feh'd it off as he usually does. But right now...well I don't know. Miroku's theory is that he thinks it has something to do with me and the fact that we had mated. He thinks somehow that when the energy we shared split, that it did something else to us...something that we haven't seriously felt yet._

_It would be scary to think about, but you know what's weird. I am not scared..._

_Whatever is happening to us feels right, feels like it was a part of what was supposed to happen all along...because it was fate._

_Fate is such a powerful thing..._

_It may be set in stone, but something tells me, that when Fate realizes something is wrong...it gives us a chance to correct it. _

_To change it to something else..._

_But what frightens me truly...is this_

_What will it cost it us to change fate? To stop it?_

_I don't know but what is frightening is this...will the cost be to high?_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_This idea came to me and at times through out the story I will be doing stuff like this through, Inuyasha and Kagome as well as the other's points of view of the events going on...till then I do hope you enjoy...see ya!  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_I seem to be on a roll with this one...heh so why stop working on it! WHOOPPPPEEE!_

_I still don't own didly squat..._

_**Hunter's Moon Part 2**_

_As a wolf ran, someone else was stirring within a castle hidden by mists... A demoness named **Mimori**..._

_Long black hair, that shimmered with highlights of blue, along with pearly white skin made her appear fragile, angelic, ethereal..._

_Her features were even compared to that of an angel once, soft pink lips, and high cheekbones. Her eyes were wide set and expressive to all who had known her in her youth. But something happened a long time ago...something that made her once vibrant green eyes...turn white..._

_It was an event that had been passed down generation after generation in her family. She had finally gained her powers as a seer, but one that was unique in many ways. _

_For one, her mind was constantly filled with the images of the the past and of the present and also of the future. But it was the ones of the future that she saw that often bothered her. That often made her seek seclusion away from others of her kind...for she saw not one outcome...she saw many...some for now...and others that won't happen for years._

_It seems she was an exceptionally strong seer. Stronger then most that had ever been born...and it hurt. There were things she saw that had not yet come to pass, and she would try her hardest to stir it towards the outcomes of good. _

_But no one listened...no one saw...no one cared..._

_Save one..._

_**Sesshomaru**..._

_The demon Lord of the west... Her eye misting so softly at the thought of the silver hair and amber eyes, that by habit or by instinct she reaches for something. It is a haori...a plain haori. But it is one of silver with blue and gold dragons embroidered along its edges. Lifting it to her nose, as her eyes stare blankly into space, Mimori begins to cry. _

_Memories assault her...dreams of happiness..._

_Although cold and unresponsive in public, Mimori know that when she gazed at him, and he at her. She could then sense who he truly was..._

_Kind, compassionate, protective, loyal, and understanding..._

_He had his back-handed ways of showing it, which irritated her to no end. But yet, it was there, and it was directed at her. The was the other feeling as well, one that she craves everyday to feel once more. Yet, must live on through her emotional dreams..._

_Love..._

_How she loved Sesshomaru, and he her...but then her dreams started...and she couldn't help but smile._

_And then events happened...things that tore them apart..._

_She saw everything that happened. The death of his mother at the hands of his father's enemies. The arrival of human princess Izayoi, and of his half brother...Inuyasha._

_It was because of Inuyasha that her family, had forced her to stop seeing Sesshomaru. Forced her to give up on her dreams of happiness with him, of a family and of being cherished for eternity. _

_Although they were disgusted by the thought of the great dog Lord Inutaishio consorting with a human, they could look away as long as there wasn't a child. But they hadn't counted on the dog demon falling in love, with his consort and giving her a child. _

_A half human, half demon child..._

_Because that had happened, her family had broken their betrothal and taken her away. They would associate with the great Lord, only when they had to. But they would not allowed their blood to be tainted by that desire for a human. _

_In this generation or the next..._

_So they took her away..._

_That very day, her full seer powers triggered and her fate was sealed. Her family had prepared a distant castle for her, and that is where she went with the servants who could shield themselves from her power. There wasn't many...but there was enough _

_Now as she takes a deep breath of that haori, she screams..._

_Visions overwhelm her senses. Visions of battle, of pain... it hurts so much..._

_**child...**_

_Opening her eyes as she rapidly lets go of the haori, she looks around. Her mind must eb playing tricks on her..._

_**child...**_

_Standing up now to search all over, with her aura, her senses, thedemoness frowns as she detects nothing..._

_**Child of the all seeing...**_

"_What's going on here...where are you?"_

_**I am all around you...you must go back...**_

_I can't...I can't dishonor my family..._

_**You have to go back child...you are needed...**_

"_but..."_

_**go...or what you have seen will come to pass...you will lose him...**_

_Fear enters Mimori's heart as those words pierces her soul. Because in her visions...she had seen Sesshomaru's death..._

"_How...how can I stop it...no one listens to me!"_

_**Find him child...find the one of the prophecy...find him...help him understand the truth...**_

"_Why...how?"_

_**You will know what to do when the time comes...find him, child of the all seeing. Find him because his fate is linked to us all...**_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_There is a part three don't sweat...needed to introduce the one last character who shall play a role in this story..._

_The prophecy if you are just getting started is one that is referred to earlier in the story...In reference to go back to the chapter titled **Stirrings of Truth, the beginning of denial**..._


	27. Chapter 27

_I am glad you like it folks..._

_I still don't own didly Squat..._

_**Hunter's Moon part 3**_

_People, places, forests, change...all have a scent of its own. Sifting through them as he runs towards the western lands. Kouga, Prince and leader of the Wolf demons investigates what each tells him. _

_Upon the wind, the breeze of villagers working teases his nose. In the past, he would have been incensed at the presence of humans upon his lands. But having seen Miroku, as well as Sango in action alongside Inuyasha, the wolf admittedly has been..._

_Well he has been giving it some serious thought to the benefits of their presence._

_Therefore instead of attacking and killing all that trespass, Kouga has sent some of the wolves to watch and report to him what goes on in the village. Looking for any kind of excuse to attack, to destroy them for any given reason. Ironically he has found none, and on one of his return trips from seeing Kagome, he made himself known along with some of his best fighters._

_The villagers were afraid at first as the wolf demons had come out of nowhere. But Kouga, against his better judgment had asked for their headman, so that they may talk about their presence. And it turned out to be a deal that proved advantageous to human and demon a like. _

_It seems most of the people in the village were simple farmers, and their families. But they did have something that made Kouga curious, they had weavers. _

_Silk weavers to be precise... _

_Much to the surprise of the Wolf Prince, Kouga learned that his land was a prime place for Mulberry bushes. This particular plant could foster silk worms and even he knew that it was a steadily growing business among humans and demons alike. But wanting to make sure that it was good silk, he had the headman show him some of the fine material that they had made. _

_And it was indeed beautiful... _

_Fabrics of red, gold, and vibrant purple shine brighter than the next with each bolt shown to him. He along with his most trusted men can't help but admire the workmanship, the delicacy of the fabric as well as its exquisite colors._

_So he and the headman sat down and talked. _

_After a couple of hours of negotiations it was decided. In exchange for living on his land, and the protection that their presence could provide the village. The humans every year would give to the Wolf demons, three bolts of silk. _

_It would be more, but Kouga had taken into account that the village was small. And contrary to the belief of a certain hanyou, by no means was the Wolf Prince ignorant. So as he ran by the mulberry bush farms as the workers were picking, he listened and heard the friendly smiles and voices of those working. _

_Normally he would stop and greet them, even see if he can do it himself, but other scents teased at his nose via the wind. _

_Scents of a new power rising, one the made his fur hackle and his tail swish with a habitual wariness. Just a few days ago he had come across the bodies of three demons. One of which, he was not sorry to see there... Takeuchi..._

_This particular demon had been a thorn in his side for many years. A wanna be ruler of his lands, the demon had pressed on the wolves for nearly 200 years before Kouga had taken the reigns of his people. Stealing land and valuable resources from the tribe, for his own benefit. _

_Needless to say once Kouga had taken over, the Wolf Prince, had made sure that this was never going to happen again. He had increased the amount of patrols, as well as encouraged their wolf brethren to run with them. To fight and to protect what is theirs, and also to maybe take back...what was stolen._

_And he succeeded..._

_Although, they have managed to take back what Takeuchi had stolen, keeping it admittedly was the tenuous part. The foul creature, had more than once sent raiding parties deep into his lands and fought the wolves in fierce battle. _

_Luckily, since Kouga took control of the tribe, the wolves have gotten only stronger, and the patrol that his men were fighting, were beaten back and killed. It didn't stop the raids though... Takeuchi was stubborn... _

_Maybe now that he was dead, the raids would stop. His people in disarray because according to what he heard. Not only was Takeuchi killed, but so were two of his most trusted men. His second and third in command for lack of a better term. This definitely proved to be a damper for what was left of his fighters. _

_Still he had stuck around, his lands doing a routine patrol for a few days. To see if there would be any last ditch effort to regain some glory in his name. _

_Nothing came..._

_Wanting to make sure, that the wolves did not find another Takeuchi trying to take what wasn't his. It was by pure coincidence that Ayame had come down, to once again persuade him to take her as his mate. Knowing full well that despite her obsession with him, that Ayame was more then capable of delegating his orders. This morning, the Wolf Prince had left her with instructions and how to keep look out for the remnants of Takeuchi's band. _

_Now with the safety and comfort of his tribe well and truly taken care of via the Wolf Princess, Kouga took off to find Inuyasha and Kagome. Something tells him, that whatever this new power is in the west. That wherever they are..._

_Is thick in the center of it..._

_**Castle in the mists...**_

_Preparing for the journey along with her servant, Mimori studies those items which she needs to maintain her sanity. Her power was indeed a mixture of a blessing and a curse. Strong and more than enough to qualify her as any demon's mate, she could only mate with one whose power could surpass hers._

_It was vital..._

_Her power could run unchecked, for periods of time despite the lack of people around her. Giving her nightmares, making her scream insensibly, it could literally destroy her mind if it was allowed to run a muck. It was a price to pay for the gift of sight and understanding time and fate..._

_The necklace she wore, helped her to function around her servants when they gathered, who could shield themselves for bits of time were given a slight boost by the necklace's power. That way she could be herself for it allowed her to retain some semblance of normalcy, in what could be a lonely life. The necklace aided her for those brief periods of companionship...for friends. _

_But for the length of time she will be away from her home, she needed more than just the necklace. Picking it up now, Mimori held a staff in her hands. It was of wood, but pure white wood that held warmth as she picked it up in her hand. _

_At one end of the staff was a single jewel encircled by a white dragon, and as her hand caressed its body instinctively, the dragon opened a single ruby eye..._

_Letting the wings stretch out from its back for a moment, Mimori felt the energy it released caress her body and then enter her mind. For within that energy she could hear the little dragon's soul that was entombed within the staff, speak to her in a tired and yet childlike voice._

_**...As long as we share this bond, my power will protect your dreams and your mind. Hmmmm...It will be nice to talk again to someone... **The little spirit yawns**. ...Going to sleep now. I was in the middle of a nice dream about fish when you woke me up. I wanna get back to it... **It mumbles allowing the young demoness to smile as its soul quiets down its presence all but gone._

_A little space at the back of her mind is where it sleeps curled up and contented. And as she walks, out of the room and towards her servants, she can feel a pulsating wave of peace enveloping her demonic senses. Its warmth calming her power and her soul covering it in a blanket of silence..._

_Such is the power of the White Dragon Staff..._

_Allowing peace to one whose mind is open, by closing some of the channels without turning them off..._

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_Okay this is it for these chapters...I know some of you are wondering about the title for these three chapters, and why its called Hunter's Moon..._

_Sometimes to hunt means to search for information or background... This was to help fill in some blanks that all of you have asked me about..._

_till next time enjoy..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Wow I have been getting some pretty good compliments here. Heh, its enough to turn girls head. At least I know my writing has improved somewhat from how I first started. Thank you all for telling me._

_**Stardragon 12**...I just had to say thank you for your kind words. I couldn't tell you the way I am supposed to do it, but this works just as well. But one firm belief I have to stories is something two of my favorite authors, Wendy and Richard Pini, once said..._

_**The best stories are the ones that have a piece of your soul...**_

_And that is one saying I will forever stick to..._

_I still don't own didly Squat..._

_**Secrets of the Moon...**_

_The soul of the dragon in Mimori's staff was lost in thought. Things were coming it could sense, things that could mean life or death for countless beings. For that moment it was awake, and started to bond with its new companion, it knew what was going on somewhat via the demoness. _

_Doing its own investigation, somewhat to figure things out, using her memory and what he knows. The little spirit puts two and two together, there is someone that will play a role in things to come. Someone that his new friend must guide on a certain path or else all will be lost. _

_But part of him says as she is doing this...that multiple ways will come into effect, to allow them to accomplish their goals. _

_Already he can sense himself being pulled two ways. One more urgent then the other, he communicates this need to the demoness who is now perplexed. _

_...Two ways we must go my friend?..._

_**...Yes. The way to our south feels stronger than the way to our west...** Replies the little spirit, its confusion evident in its tone. _

_...could it be a spell?..._

_Making an indignant sound at the idea of that Mimori laughs, as the dragon spirit sputters in protest. Still listening to not just the spirit, but to the visions and the voice inside her head, she now realizes why they must go south. _

_That to guide the one they seek properly, they must at least know why._

_And the direction they must go is south..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**In the future...**_

_Kanaye brooded steadily, as he looked at Naoko. With fiery red hair, and white eyes, that were blank and staring, the demoness was indeed different. Because unlike others, her skin was dark, dark like the _

_earth..._

_It made her unique...more beautiful in his eyes. Still she was much like him, she desired knowledge almost as badly as he desired power. So they were a powerful combination..._

_When he allowed them to be, because Naoko._

_Wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back..._

_At the time when he had first met her, he like most others, were intrigued by her unusual coloring. So different from their own, and yet so exotic, he knew he had to have her. So when he had approached, she surprised him._

_She knew he was coming, because she was coming for him..._

_The demoness had seen him in her dreams, seen what he could do with her knowledge as a seer. And she liked what she saw..._

_It was her who had aided him with her visions, to plot the downfall of Sesshomaru..._

_It was her who aided him when it came time to kidnap Inuyasha and that miko's son._

_Still as the demoness begins to glow, he knows that now his patience, will finally be rewarded. In a voice that is different from her own, he hears the call of someone who is vastly different..._

_**..speak your questions...**_

"_Was I wrong in sending Taro back?"_

_**... In my minds eye, I see history changing, I see one at the center of it all...** The voice from Naoko states. Her body glowing even brighter, with each word she continues to speak. ...the prophecy is coming to pass..._

_Sitting up straighter, his eyes narrowing, Kanaye looks at the demoness with a cold kind of anger in his eyes. "The one you told me of earlier."_

_**...The boy is the key, he has the power within him. Her power is his and his is hers...**_

_Confused for a moment as he looks at the seer with a questioning gaze. "Whose power...?"_

_Ready to answer the question, the voice begins to shriek, in fear. Naoko's body is now trembling so hard, one could almost call it a seizure. Still the glow does not fade, and Kanaye watches with a mixture of fear and uncertainty at the demoness, in her throes of pain and agony. _

"_WHOSE POWER NAOKO!"_

_**...HERS! THAT PRIESTESS FROM BEFORE! AAAAH! HE DOESN'T WANT ME TO TELL YOU! ... ** Screams the voice. _

"_WHO NAOKO! WHO!"_

_**...FATE!...** Screams the voice now, and then the woman collapses to the ground, the glow gone and all trace of her magic vanished. About to approach her though Kanaye, reels back all of a sudden as she gets up, but not as herself... _

_The power she normally exudes has not only doubled in intensity, but it was far stronger than anyone including himself has ever known..._

_His senses go wild, as her head tilts up, and he can see not white, but pure black in her eyes..._

_A rage filled with such power and rage, that even he must bow to, in submission. Something tells him that whatever was speaking through Naoko now, wouldn't hesitate to kill him, in a heartbeat. _

_**:FOOLISH DEMON! YOU SEEK TO MESS WITH MY DESIGN, MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE DONE! PUSH ME FURTHER AND I WILL MAKE YOUR DESTINY A NIGHTMARE WHICH YOU CAN NEVER WAKE UP FROM:**_

_With that said, the power that was within, the power that filled the atmosphere of her home disappeared and she collapsed to the ground one again. As she laid on the floor, Kanaye and other approached her softly, and gently. _

_A brave soldier, willing to risk his Lord's ire, grabbed for the demoness's arm and body. To feel for any sign of life, that may be in it. No matter how small...to be sure that this woman whom his lord valued for her power, was enough..._

_Checking her arm, for some sign of a pulse, the soldier finds nothing. Repeating the motion again with her neck, and then with his head upon her chest, still nothing..._

"_Speak Soldier! Is the seer still alive..."_

_Reluctant to answer, as he knows it could mean his death to tell the Lord of the Dogs what he does not wish to hear anyway. He simply nods his head in response to that question._

_What surprises him, is Kanaye's response. It is pure silence..._

_Watching as his Lord gets up and walks away, the soldier visibly relaxes...relief on his features at the mere thought of his life being spared. Maybe the others were wrong about the Lord's temper..._

_Outside the door, Kanaye paused for but a moment, to turn to his second in command Haru..._

"_Kill him..."_

_Walking away, Kanaye smiled, at the sound of the scream..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Happily humming a tune as she wanders around..._

_I still don't own squat and folks...I know about my grammar problems. I do and trust me I am trying to check myself. But I don't have a beta. I would like one and every time I think I am about to have one, I never hear from that person again. I give up on ever having one. SO please...quit saying something about it okay?_

_**Heaven's Light Part 1**_

_Answers, questions, knowledge...so many will be seeing him shortly, this old demon muses. Good and Evil both wish to know, what is happening now to their world to their lives. He was there from before, when these events had transpired long ago._

_Yes, history was repeating itself, or at least in his opinion it was. Not many people knew of what transpired last time, that these events started to take place. Besides himself and one other, the others involved had been dead for a long time. _

_He blames part of the circumstances happening now on himself though. If only he had been stronger, but at the time he was still young. Still fresh from the forest..._

_No...that is no excuse for abandoning them. He was strong, had always been strong. But he was also afraid, afraid of the change things would have brought if she had truly succeeded in freeing the Heaven's Light from within her body. _

_Instead, she had never been fully able to complete the process...and something else came out..._

_It still hurts thinking about her and what happened. On occasion he still goes to the cave where her body rests, to ask for her forgiveness. Longing for an answer...and hearing none. _

_It was indeed heartbreaking..._

_The other member of their party had left, after her death. For two reasons, the first one being was that she was sad at the loss of her friend. And the second was that she was going to keep a promise which she had made, before this had all started. A promise to look after her friend's family..._

"_She probably doesn't remember anything anyhow. It's been many years since I last saw her and reminisced. I wonder how she is doing...my old friend."_

_Still grasping a book, that he had written at the time to remember those days, the demon begins to read. Memories assailing him, and lost feelings returning in a heady rush of happiness, pain, and regret. He eventually falls asleep with the excerpt he had written concerning the Heaven's Light._

_**Excerpt...**_

_Heaven's Light, a power granted to one person, whose destiny will be to change the face of our world. _

_When the soul, body, mind, and heart are in unison in this particular person. A radiant glow comes from within. Strong, bright and ever growing it can rival the sun eventually in its brightness._

_But then it can surpass that even more..._

_It will expand and venture into the light of heaven and wake the old gods themselves from their slumber. Gods who have not heard the prayers and need for help in their world for many years. Leaving it to their children to protect it..._

_Sometimes though children forget...and they did..._

_The world was crying now...so much pain so much anguish..._

_  
She told me she has done it only once, and that she was stopped..._

_It seems one god did not go to sleep with the others... He was the guardian, the one who insured that they would not be awaken unless it was truly time for it. _

_He called himself FATE..._

_She argued with him, she told me. Argued that the world needed the gods attentions now. He still said no. She continued to protest...and his answer remained the same. Finally, Fate exerted his power and showed her what was to come..._

_That the pain would soon cease...that among some of those who caused it. There would be those who would rise and gain the power to stop it..._

_**The White dogs of the West...**_

_**The Black Wolves of the North...**_

_**The Gold Eagles of the East...**_

_**The Silver Foxes of the South...**_

_They according to Fate were the beginning of the future. Because among their kind, they had realized one simple thing._

_Power grows when it is shared amongst the many...stagnant when horded by the few._

_These demons she would see as she went through their territories, would rise up and stop the others. Their power would be overwhelming...giving birth to the rise of the **Taiyoukai...**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Time to continue on with the story...I hope you all like it_

_Oh and it seems I had the impact I wanted with the last chapter. I left you all with lots of questions. Which was the plan! YES I had worked on that one and these next few ones to make you think, these last couple of months. _

_I hope to answer some of those questions with the next few chapters...but just keep in mind this does all play a role. These chapters in particular are quite crucial, I can't tell you why, without ruining it. The only thing I can tell you is read between the lines...because there are subtle hints hidden in each chapter. These I am doing now called the Heaven's Light chapters especially._

_I still don't own squat..._

_**Heaven's Light Part 2**_

_Having traveled towards the western lands for the last couple of days, his mind fixated on finding the reason behind the rumors. Kouga pauses in mid thought. His mind entirely distracted by the scent of one from the east upon the winds. _

_Sniffing the air, he puts his trip to the western lands on hold. Instead he turns around, to focus on finding that scent. The one of the sky..._

_Sky is the east, the moon is the west, the stars is the south and the sun is the north..._

_The four parts of the heavens and its scents determine the leaders of the strongest tribes amongst all the demons. _

_In the West it was the moon as it was at night. Strong and cool like the being that hung in the sky, it was what many saw as they slept and it was what protected them at night. The howls driving away, the creatures that hunt, as well as being their guiding light in the darkness._

_In the South it was the stars. Beautiful and bright like their sister moon, these were the guiding lights among humans and demons alike. It was from the stars, that they sought advice of the spirit. Through the stars, many a being would gain confidence and hope as well as imagination..._

_In the East it was the scent of the sky, and the eagles who ruled were indeed very strong. Their seers were among the most renowned, most powerful ever. They saw and knew all that transpired in the land, whether it be past, the present, or the future. _

_And finally, there was himself...the Prince of the Black Wolf tribe in the North. His scent was of the wind because of his power from the shards in his legs, but if one was to detect just underneath. You would detect the strong scent of the sun. Like the moon, the sun lent its glowing brightness to guide people in their waking hours. Giving warmth and life to the ground that fed and protected the earth. _

_It was one of the primary reasons and facts into the reasons why his tribe were more traditional then the others. They used everything that nature could give them. When they hunted all parts of the dead were used..._

_And the parts that weren't were given back to the land, to restore the life within. It was to them, an instinctual nature..._

_So having seen the destructive ways of the humans, of course he had been reluctant at first. As well as more or less interested in killing them...to protect it. But seeing how these silk farmers and their family, treated his land with delicacy and respect and having experienced the wisdom of the Mutt face's human friends. _

_It allowed him to think and succeed in doing things no other Wolf Prince has done before. _

_So sniffing the air to be sure of the direction, he begins to run. His mind first on protecting his tribesmen, although something about the scent and its calmness does not raise his fur on end. Instead it is calling him of sorts._

_It isn't a typical either, his instincts just seem to need to go that way and follow that path that are telling him. Forming the tunnel of wind around himself, he begins to run...the sun shining brightly over his trail..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Elsewhere...**_

_Having set up himself up for the night. Taro was confused and angry about the memories and dreams plaguing his every living moment now. The incident with the barrier was only three days ago. But since then, more changes have started to become noticeable. _

_Where once there was nothing upon his features. What could only be the faint markings of a tattoo of some sort had begun to appear upon his forehead. _

_How was this possible? He is not demon enough to possess such a tattoo as it normally shows up at birth, and yet here was one showing up on his skin. Even stranger, other marks had begun to appear on his body as well. _

_For a total of four in all...one upon his forehead. Two at his wrists and the remaining one upon his chest. _

_They were faint right now. But he can feel them growing stronger with each passing moment. They were even pulsing. It was intriguing and at the same time puzzling to him._

_She had to have done something to him with her arrow. That damn miko who was the younger version of the one he killed. Something in her arrow did something to him. _

_Howling with intense rage, his screams and emotions blanking him out to everything else. He does not hear the voices surrounding him. The birds flying in agitation. The animals answering his pain with a mournful cry. And the sky, the once clear sky darkening with clouds. _

_Power was erupting from him and he did not notice..._

_Struggling almost to merge, as the four marks upon his body flare up visible and bright. They fade back again as he passes out all of a sudden. Quickly and without a sound..._

_**:It is not yet time young one...but soon.: **The being stated quietly. **:You are not fully healed yet for it to be released...as you are now you would simply be like her. The one who came before you...:**_

_Taking pity on the unconscious youth, the being places a spell around him. Blanking out all nightmares and all dreams for one restful night._

_Disappearing the being simply known as Fate, goes to his work once more. Pulling the strings of life together, to form an intricate tapestry. Upon its face, is the story of life and history of all things that have come to pass, underneath his nimble fingers. _

_A picture has always been worth a thousand words...but if one was to see it now. It would be worth a thousand memories. A thousand tears..._

_Pain from loss of something precious is etched in the figure of a woman trapped with hundreds in a cave...the markings upon her features are intricate in one image. She was the only one to have ever stood up to him and he can't help but smile at her picture fondly._

_**:Priestess...lets see if young Taro can do what you could not. For if he does succeed then he and no one else will be the only one to truly set you free...:**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Now I gave a really crucial hint as to what is happening to Taro. This is one of the key factors in the story...the only thing I have to say is read between the lines. Because it might clear up a lot of things for some of you who have questions. It will be further discussed later on in the story now, but next I promise more Inuyasha and the others for a little bit..._


	31. Chapter 31

_Smiling warmly, as she gazes at** Inuyasha's Only Miko**. Something tells me, you have read between the lines as I stated...giggles. Now be nice and don't give it away for the others okay? _

_In the mean time I promised some Inuyasha now didn't I. But I wanted to give some background chapters before I went back to him and the others. So here I go... _

_I don't own Squat_

_**Changes to the senses Part 1**_

_Its been a couple of days since they have ran into his older brother, and needless to say Inuyasha was still, as his miko would say. Not a happy camper... The emotions that his brother brings forth every time they see him. _

_Well they could last quite a long time... Sesshomaru, brings forth simply too many painful memories from trying to survive as a child. Still, he already feels the balance of that pain springing forth as the woman in his arms, murmurs his name._

"_Inuyasha..." Soft and husky is her voice as she sleeps. He can't help but smile, already the mating tattoos she left on his back, pulse with a deep loving warmth that surrounds his very soul. _

_Those painful emotions chased away by that mere whisper of his name amid the gentle movement of her body against his. Her seeking more of his body to touch as already, he can feel what is beginning to become a habit for her, snake its way in. _

_Her knee was gently pushing its way in between his legs, brushing against his body as it does so. The hanyou feels a distinct pleasure in that. Because as her leg slides its way between his, her hand is already finding itself into his haori and undershirt._

_To finally rest upon his heart... _

_Feeling those soft fingers, and then distinct calming presence of her skin pressed against his, if only from the touch of her hand. His heart beats a little faster..._

_His arms wrapping around her body, to hold her tighter, as the familiar whimpering sounds of need now begin. The whimpering quiets down now, as his hands rest upon her back. Where the circular marks that he had left are pulsing with warmth, despite being hidden by the kimono that she wears. _

_With her in his arms, the hanyou allows himself to think clearly, to think of what is happening to him and to the others. _

_Especially Taro..._

_Taro...the son he hasn't even had yet. The son who has come back to kill him and all whom he holds dear. Normally, this kind of thing would infuriate him. But, the only thing he feels is sadness and regret. Strange really..._

"_Penny for your thoughts, as she would normally say."_

_Startled by the sound of a voice beside his ear. Inuyasha turns to find Miroku next to him. The monk's normally laughing blue eyes, curious with questions and a willingness to listen. _

"_Feh..."_

_Smiling at the slightly embarrassed tone, that the hanyou takes at having been caught off guard. Miroku sits down like he normally does. "She's right."_

"_Hmmmm?" His thoughts split right now, he turns to look at his friend with a slightly befuddled gaze as he tries to sort them out._

"_Kagome, normally no one could sneak up on you. You are becoming more relaxed."_

"_Am not..." blusters Inuyasha quietly. So as to not disturb his mate, he gently sits up so as to shift her slowly down and into his lap. Allowing him to sit more comfortable against the tree, they lay beside with the monk beside him. His mind still thinking about the troubled Taro, but yet..._

"_Yes you are Inuyasha." Miroku states with a calm smile. "You would have yelled regardless of Kagome being there or not if it wasn't." _

_Opening his mouth to protest, Inuyasha finds that nary a word can come out. His mind focusing back on all those times before this started happening, forgetting other things for the moment. That to be honest, normally, he would do exactly as the monk said as he thinks about it. _

"_How is this possible?" _

_Miroku looks at him. The eyes looking thoughtful and searching, as he turns to stair at the fire. "To be honest I don't know. Maybe it was supposed to happen...I mean according to what Kagome told Sango, you were in a demonic state at the time you mated Inuyasha..."_

"_I know..." The hanyou stated with wonder. "It surprised me that I didn't kill her...thank god." He sighs with a quiet sound of relief. His emotions clear to the monk, that without the girl in his arms, he would be lost..._

"_As much as I would like to say the same Inuyasha. Sango and I weren't surprised."_

"_How do you mean? Did you talk to Shippo?" The hanyou mutters with a little force, causing the miko to stir a little in protest. Before going back to sleep..._

"_The adult version?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_We didn't." The monk yawns some what. The lateness of the hour was admittedly getting to him. But yet the urge to be there to listen for the hanyou, was some how more important in his eyes. "We just, well some part of us felt that you could never hurt her."_

"_Explain monk..."_

"_Kagome told Sango about how you looked, how your eyes although going red, was not the cold red of the killer you normally become Inuyasha. But more warm, more humane...like your demon had accepted her..." The monk replied. "I think when Kikyo was around in the beginning forcing you to keep your promise Inuyasha. Your demon side was fighting with your human side. Because it had chosen Kagome...and that it was telling you to pick her. She was the best choice. She accepted you for you, she even calmed down the beast inside with a single kiss Inuyasha..."_

_Listening to the monk's words, the hanyou looks perplexed as memories assail him. All those times Kikyo would come, how he had longed to stay with Kagome and their friends. But yet, more or less, he would often shake his head to clear it so that he can go to Kikyo with a clear conscience. Thinking back to those events with Kaguya. He remembers those moments, where he could feel himself split in two._

_Part of him locked away behind some cage, screaming to be free. The other roaring in rage, as all control was ripped away from his senses. The spell Kaguya cast, repeating over and over in his blood was frightening to his already fragile mind. But then that is when he heard her...as did the demon._

_And they both stopped for those two seconds in what they were doing..._

"**_I love you as a half demon."_**

_Those words, maybe it was that moment, that his human side was in agreement with his demon side, he knew he loved her. _

_She accepted all his parts. She didn't want him to lose his demon blood, as Kikyo had done. Nor did she want him to go full demon, who often loses control..._

_She wanted him to remain as he was..._

_And somehow a part of him knows that her love helped him. That side of him, his human side, felt stronger, more capable of merging with his demon half. Turning to ask a theory of the monk beside him, he can't help but groan in irritation. _

_Why?_

_It seems mother nature had finally taken hold of the perverted Monk, and he had fallen asleep sitting up. Still, he knows that the Monk meant well and that despite everything, he wouldn't trade the pervert for anything else in the world. He was his best friend..._

_The idea he has in mind though confuses him, it is was that appeared all of a sudden that as he thinks about it makes even more sense._

_He has had a pain filled life. And in some circles according to the monk, who had told him of this off the wall theory which he had scoffed at before ages ago. Could his soul have split somehow?_

_Each part residing in that which is more responsive to itself, it could explain the mixed emotions and this need to fulfill that duty to Kikyo. Maybe that explains the turmoil he felt, for so long in his life, and how quick he was prone to reacting to things he did not understand. How he would jump at others readily, but yet regret the events only minutes later..._

_It was an idea..._

_Kagome helped him merge the two parts together...make his soul whole... Maybe because of that, he can still feel the demon within him. But calmer, more in tuned with the rest of his heart and soul. Weird...because he was also starting to feel connections to others..._

_Despite the fact that they can't stand to be with one another for longer then two seconds. He feels some kind of connection to Sesshomaru. It is strong and pulsing, that he can sense the irritation of his brother at something... Leaving that path alone, he continues to think, when he notices the others..._

_Like a soft and audible hum, other connections of a sort are forming. Very faint, but it is like the knowledge, that they are there and that any time he chooses. He can forge a bond with that connection..._

_One pulses brightly, and it is filled with not just love, but some worry and some carefulness. It feels full of mischief...like that of a fox. _

_  
Shippo..._

_But is one other that is pulsing almost as strong as the one he has with the elder dog demon. It was one that was odd, following that path to its source as he leans back against the tree. He can feel the bond fluctuate with warmth and somehow he knows whom it belongs to. It belongs to Kagome...he can fell the sleepiness within it...and so he tries to leave it alone._

_What is odd is this..._

_As it continues bright and filled with love, part of it branches off, and it is filled with sadness, pain and regret. Noticing how it is separate and different from the whole of the others, he follows it..._

_One piece fully in the beginning, further on he finds bits and pieces of this connection torn and shredded away. Still he followed until it was but a single strand..._

_Then he heard it...a voice singing...needing comfort from the words._

"_**A little boy plays in the castle...a little boy plays the in the stream...**"_

"_You are starting to connect to them aren't you? The other dog demons, and Taro..." The fox states. _

_Shaking his head roughly, as he is brought out of his dream like state, Inuyasha turns to find himself looking into the green eyes of the fox. Shippo had been watching it seems, and had come down from his perch..._

"_Connect, what do you mean."_

"_I felt you in here..." Shippo stated with a gentle smile as he taps his temple. "It is part of what you should have been a long time ago, but until you met Momma you were simply not ready for."_

"_What should I have been Shippo?" The hanyou challenges. "What is happening to me!"_

_The adult version of the child back at the village stares at the amber eyes, with a gaze of open wonder. His mind then searches for the right way's to tell him, that neither one notices how Kagome has stirred awake with the sudden jostling. _

"_What's going on...?"_

_Growling in irritation, as she is seemingly ignored. She sees that state of the hanyou, who is glaring at the Fox with anger. She fears another fight as before, so she places a hand upon his arm, in restraint. Inuyasha turning for a moment to look into her dark eyes as he was about to say something. Feels the plea within, that gaze and takes a deep breath to calm down. _

_Still the desire to know inside him, he turns to Shippo. The fox gulps because he is not sure how his adoptive father, past version or not...will take this._

"_What is happening to me?"_

"_Because of your bond with Momma and her healing your soul. You are becoming like Sesshomaru, Papa...you are becoming a **Taiyoukai**..."_


	32. Chapter 32

_Okay folks, to clarify a few things from the last chapter. I assumed that with all the fanfics and references to Sesshomaru, InuTaishio as well as Kouga in some instances that you would know. Especially since I gave a theory to how it happens in a previous part of the story. _

_It will be further explained, in this chapter and **Shadow Dragon**...the latter would be the answer...as you will soon see..._

_I still don't own squat... _

_**Changes to the Senses Part 2**_

"_What do you mean by me becoming a Taiyoukai?" Inuyasha said with an irritated tone. "I don't have the scent of the moon or anything that would give off one on me." _

_Shaking his head at the sheer disbelief of the hanyou, the fox demon does the only thing that he can do. _

_Shrug..._

"_I don't really know the answer to that."_

"_Bullshit, you do!" Inuyasha states testily. His yell disturbing the others in mid slumber, that Kagome has to turn his face towards hers with a gentle hand. Her murmurs and his whispers, low to the point that demon or not. Shippo, struggles to hear their phrases..._

"_Feh! All right..." Turning and walking away, from the campsite, Inuyasha strides with Kagome only a couple of steps behind him. Struggling to put on her shoes so that she can catch up, the miko turns to Shippo with a gaze that brooks no disobedience. Because despite her normally kind and gentle gaze, Kagome looked equally as upset as the hanyou. _

"_You are coming..."_

"_Yes Momma..." The fox said meekly. Despite being physically older, and supposedly more mature, that both of them, the adult demon from the future turned pale at the thought. Usually when it was one or the other, as a child or even growing up with them, he would be able to get out of things when it was one on one. _

_But both Inuyasha and Kagome together...not good._

_When they were far enough to still see the light of the fire, and at the same time be able to talk without disturbing the others. Inuyasha and Kagome turned on the adult fox from the future. An equal expression of determination on their faces..._

"_Now Shippo, what do you mean by Inuyasha becoming a taiyoukai? He is half human, shouldn't that be theoretically impossible?" Kagome stated with a questioning gaze. Her hand on Inuyasha's arm, in a mixture of need and also restraint. Knowing him so well, she can already feel the barely leased tension in his arms, and the need to lash out at something. _

"_Exactly what I said before, I am not really sure, but I know that by the time Taro is born. Pop here is considered and recognized by most demons as a full Lord. The running theory that is going on in my time, is that because of the battles against Naraku as well as others, who had tried to kill him. He had started gaining enough strength and power for not just defense. But also to take them out..."_

"_Of course, damnit! It would be either that or be killed." The hanyou growled out. His memories, flooding him with their painful and agonizing touch, cause his eyes to flicker red for a moment. _

"_I know that, its well I can't really explain." The Fox demon states with a tone that almost matches the hanyou now as irritation seeps in. "Not in words you would understand..."_

"_TRY DAMNIT!" The hanyou shouts. His emotional anger and sadness seeping in as he feels like he is losing control of his senses. Senses that are changing...adjusting...growing..._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome cries out softly. She notices that the red has become stronger now. His eyes flickering more or less... Luckily it was not the cold red from the mindless killler..._

_It was the warmer red from before, one that instead of in a pleasure filed gaze is replaced with one of sadness. Looking up into his profile at that moment, Kagome shoos the fox demon back towards the camp site, the way he is now. The only person who can get him to talk now without blowing up..._

_Is her..._

"_Inuyasha..." Said the young woman. Her fingers lifting his chin, she can see the struggle of tears trying to erupt from his face. Saying noting more than his name, she wraps her arms around his neck to hold him close in a hug of comfort. _

_Stiff at first, mostly by instinct, the hanyou slowly loosens up and wraps his arms around her in return tightly. The tears sliding down his cheek, one after the other as the memories of those days come crashing through. _

_The loss of his mother..._

_The rejection of his brother..._

_The hunger from want..._

_The hate from others..._

_No happiness, no love...no trust..._

"_My soul, tore itself to shred those days." Inuyasha whispered minutes later. His arms wrapped around his mate, breathing in her unique scent, the one that calms him down and gives him strength. Her fingers brushing against the tops of the markings upon his back, which pulse in gentle encouragement with each stroke of her finger. "All I wanted back then was for someone...for someone..."_

"_To love you..." Kagome whispered as she looked into his amber eyes. "To welcome you into their hearts..."_

"_Yes...but it never happened...instead it was hate...hate for so long..." Inuyasha said softly. "Then there was Kikyo...she allowed me to get close..."_

_Despite having to remember her nemesis, Kagome smiles gently, as the arms wrap around her even tighter. His lips pressed against the top of her head, as a way of reassurance that she is loved as he continues to speak. "Then Naraku happened..."_

"_Yes...and in that day...all those feelings...feelings that she helped me to forget, to push aside in the short time. The came back and all at once and then I was sealed..." Inuyasha stated, the red warmth circling in his golden gaze. The demon and human sides merging even closer, that despite being predominately gold, you can see the rd starting to circle the outer pupil as if to give them emphasis. _

"_And then you found me...and released me from that seal..." He murmurs as he gently tilts her head up. "You saved me Kagome..."_

"_Despite the fact that we fought all the time?" She replied with a teasing smile. _

"_Feh..." He responded, the small bit of laughter she generated within his soul, inching its way forward. His eyes taking on that familiar light that he has grown into and that those who know him...have grown accustomed to seeing. "Kagome..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_That theory Shippo told us about...it's wrong. If I am indeed becoming a Tai...like Sesshomaru, its because of you."_

"_Because of me? How so?"_

_Gesturing as he sits down on the ground for her to join him, he nods his head in affirmation of her question as only a second later he pulls her onto his lap. "Do you remember that first time way back when, when I tried to send you home? Miroku had recently joined us at the time if it helps..."_

_Thoughtful, as her mind stares off for a moment, it takes her but a second to remember that event. "Yes...you were fighting a Ryoukan that day, the one that had been possessed by one of Naraku's shards. And you were still wounded so much from the fight before with him...I was mad at you for pushing me down the well." She expressed with a dark and yet affectionate look._

"_I know that Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered softly. His arm brushing against hers in a need to touch, to feel her calming presence. "When we first started fighting him again after you left, he was stronger more persistent. It was difficult... That's when Shippo ran for the well to go and get you back, as Miroku and Kaede worked to help me."_

"_Came close to not coming back though, Inuyasha with that tree in the way..." Kagome growled out, in irritation. Her mind reflecting on her mood as not only was she worried about him, but that she had a tree to contend with at the time. It was not a good day._

_Seeing that delicate frown, Inuyasha placed his head upon her shoulder. Making a low growling sound of reassurance, he watches as she turns her head. Her hand that was around his back raising up, to run through his long silvery hair. _

"_When you came back, Mate..." Inuyasha continued to speak. His smile matching her own, as he can smell the pleasure from his term of endearment. "And Shippo had screamed your presence along with the others, I felt a new rush of strength...I felt your simple belief in me Kagome. It wasn't the fighting with the other demons, that is causing this, whatever it is to happen to me. It's you...you made me strong."_

_Hearing those words, all else is forgotten as Kagome bends her head down to meet his lips with her own. Neither notice as the marks upon his back and the ones spread across her body flare up, with a quiet pulsing light, that surrounds them in a blessed aura. _

_Ignorant of it, the hanyou, feels her slander hand pick his up and place it upon her covered breast. Squeezing it gently with his clawed fingers, he looks up into her dark eyes, to feel the stirring of desire within them. _

_Never leaving her dark eyes for a minute his hand pushed aside that fabric, covering her silken skin. As his claws lightly grazed her skin, he could feel her jump in pleasure. The mate tattoo around her nipple brushing against the skin of his fingers. He reels almost in a drunken state of passion, as the feeling from his motion all of a sudden gets amplified from her to him._

_It is a total sensual surrounding of every inch of his body. _

"_What just happened Inuyasha?" Whispered the miko from the future. Because as Inuyasha reeled from his touch across her breast, a momentarily look of concern etched across her fingers. But as he looked up into her dark eyes, the miko was pleased, although wondering why..._

"_What happened? You looked like you were about to pass out on me."_

_Oblivious to her statement, he is about to answer her, when he does something he almost never does._

_He passes out with a smile..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_There is a Part 3 so don;t fret...we go into more quizzing of the adult Shippo. And what did just happen between Kagome and Inuyasha? _

_Evil grins...BYE!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Giggles...you people can be so mean you know that. Oh well...I guess that means I can be even more evil...:D_

_I still don't own squat_

_**Changes of the Senses Part 3**_

_Hearing her cry out, the others had indeed woken, and rushed to find out what was wrong. Having a rough idea, the fox demon from the future almost strolled as he approached the younger version of his parents. Noticing the prone and yet smiling figure upon the ground, Shippo had to struggle and not laugh at the situation. _

_But the looks he receives from not just his adoptive mother, but from the others as well tells him that he better start explaining. "I will explain what I know back at camp, but first...I think Momma would appreciate help in getting him back to the campsite."_

_Looking slightly chagrined, Miroku nods his head and with Shippo's help, the two manage to get the hanyou across the fox demon's shoulders. Grunting a little bit as he adjusted Inuyasha's weight for a comfortable walk, the fox proceeds back towards the flickering fire._

"_So what's wrong with Inuyasha, Shippo?" Miroku stated calmly, as he studied the hanyou's state of unconsciousness._

"_Kind of hard to explain, but the best way I can say it is sensory overload..." The demon stated with a light chuckle._

_Confused at the laughter emanating from the demon. It further confuses the small group even more, as he doesn't explain why. It doesn't take long though as the slayer, who although irritated that she woke for nothing, begins to think. _

_And to wonder..._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes Sango?"_

"_Have you been feeling different lately?" The young woman asked curiously. "More specifically has anything happened with the bond between you and Inuyasha?"_

_The miko looking baffled at the slayer's question, turns for a moment as the guys continue with Inuyasha. Her dark eyes, taking on a curious gaze, she stares at her friend with a perplexed look. "What do you mean Sango?"_

"_Has anything happened to make the bond between you two significantly stronger?" The Slayer and her best friend repeated. "Being what I am Kagome, I had to do a lot of studying on demons growing up. I really don't know how to explain it." She says quietly, as she searches for the right words. "But I am pretty sure that the connection between you and Inuyasha has gotten stronger. A lot stronger..."_

_Noticing though how Miroku and Shippo have made it back and were on the verge of returning at this moment. The slayer gestures for them to stay there. "Come Kagome, I think Shippo might be better at explaining what is happening to you and Inuyasha. All I know is that the only way Inuyasha could have passed out, was if you gave off so strong a feeling, that it as Shippo said. Overloaded his senses."_

_Nodding her head, in agreement as the fox demon has more to answer to anyway from not just herself, but also Inuyasha. She to had noticed that when, the others had rushed over, that the adult version of the little boy, she adored had seemed amused by the incident. _

_It was time to get some answers..._

_Making sure that Inuyasha, although unconscious was all right, the young woman sat beside her mate, her hands running through his hair. Then looking at the fox demon with a purpose in mind, she began to speak with a presence, that she would later realize._

_That she didn't know she had..._

"_Shippo, Sango told me that the reason Inuyasha may be like this is because of the bond recently created between myself and him. Is that true?"_

_The fox, looking a little sheepish, reluctantly nods his head. "To a degree that is true, Momma. But not that it's your fault or anything!" He hastily added on, as she looked to be a little upset at this news. Still his comment, interested not just her, but the others as well. Especially the slayer, as considering that other than Kirara, her friend and partner. She knows no other full demons, that she hasn't had to kill or at least tried to kill her._

_So in this case, despite the unusualness of the situation, it would be to her best advantage to understand. Because knowing the Kitsune, as well as Inuyasha and Kouga. She knows now that not all demons are evil..._

"_Well...hmmmm...don't know how quite to explain this. But basically Inuyasha is becoming more sensitive to those he is bonded to. Senses that he isn't used to being quite as strong. You know how quick Sesshomaru is right? And about Kouga's instinctual senses, why are they unusually strong? Why do you think he as well as Kouga are like that?"_

"_It can't be because they are full demons." Miroku responded. "Ginta, Hakkakku and Jaken are as well. And they are no where near as quick as either one of them. As to Kouga's senses? To be honest I haven't really met anyone like that..."_

"_That's true Miroku, but it isn't because they are full demons, that they can do these things, it is because they are Taiyoukai."_

_Stunned at this piece of knowledge, it takes both the monk and the slayer a moment for it to complete register within their minds. _

"_Are you saying that Inuyasha is becoming a demon lord?" Miroku stated slowly and with a little hint of disbelief._

"_So to speak..." Shippo replied. The urge to back away coming upon him. "He is becoming one now, his senses are already changing. He will feel and sense things stronger, much stronger..."_

"_But shouldn't that be impossible? Demon or hanyou, Inuyasha has reached the point that he should be at full strength. Not to mention his human blood, holds the demon part of him at bay..." The monk asks with a calming clarity. _

"_I think I have a theory to that..." Kagome responds. The others looking to her now. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Inuyasha told me something, something that until now I wasn't quite sure I understood. But with every word we have spoken it becomes clearer."_

"_What do you mean Kagome?" Shippo questions with a confused look._

_'Inuyasha came up with a theory, after what you had told him Shippo. He thinks the reason why everything is happening now, had something to do with the condition of his soul. He is after all, half demon and half human, what if the souls were one as a child. But as he grew up and understood all the hardships he had faced. Well...what if the soul split?"_

"_That isn't possible Kagome, I mean look at what happened between you and..well you know Kikyo?" The Slayer replied. _

"_I know Sango, but that time there wasn't a place for the torn part to go into. So I think it just stayed within Inuyasha's body warring with its counterpart..."_

_Her words, seem to flow over them like a mountain. Sinking into their very thoughts, the dawning realization begins to show upon their features. _

"_For some odd reason..." Sango begins to say her mind just harnessing all the information._

"_That makes sense..." Finishes the monk. "Without a place to go, the soul would still remain with tis counterpart, and recently, Inuyasha has been calmer. And you have stated so yourself Kagome, that when he turns full demon it is as if he has control now."_

"_Yes. So I think with the unification of his soul, things that have always been there, but could only be accessed by one half or the other."_

"_Are now accessible to both. When he turned demon that first time, there was no emotion as he went through the bandits. It was like he did it for the hell of it. Afterwards, we could see the remorse and the regret." The slayer states sadly. "But according to you Kagome, when you two mated, he was demon once more. But his eyes were different, warmer... They held emotion!" Sango replies with a warm smile._

"_His souls are merging. They are becoming one once more, and now both sides are accessing what the other had. And it is overwhelming him to a degree." Shippo continued as with this information brought to light. All the rumors concerning his adoptive father, begin making sense. "When a demon bonds to its chosen mate, it allows the demon to sense his or her partner's emotions. It is a safe guard of sorts, that of the mate is afraid, it knows when to come for aid and for comfort. The tattoos act as a beacons for that bond."_

_Gulping a little now, as the others begin to realize what she figured out. The miko looks for a place to hide, to avoid their questioning gazes._

"_Say Kagome..." Miroku asks with a curious smile._

"_Yes Miroku..."_

"_If that is the case, may I ask you something?"_

"_Sure?" The miko answers weakly._

"_Just what were you doing, that caused Inuyasha to pass out?"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Giggles...and then runs for the hills...hope that answers the questions about Inuyasha's changing folks...till then later_


	34. Chapter 34 : Future Heart End Interlude

_Finally, I hoped that settle some questions for you all. These last few chapters had not been easy needless to say..._

_Anyhow I don't own squat..._

_**Future Heart End...Interlude**_

_Taro swung at the demons who plagued him in his dreams. His pain manifesting itself in memories of tortures and words, that to this day still haunt his very soul. _

_  
**"Fucking human wannabe!"**_

_One whip across his backside._

"**_Stupid brat! Doesn't know his place!"_**

_A claw runs across his skin, leaving a trail of blood._

"**_You don't belong here!"_**

_Fangs nipping at his tender ear, threatening to eat him..._

_Waking up now, the youth howled in rage. Although the night had blissful and full of dreamless sleep, just two days ago. They had returned with a vengeance. _

_Painful, agonizing and full of hatred, that was all they were to him, his dreams. Striding across to a tree, he sends a blast of dark energy towards it, rendering it into ash. Wishing he could do it to those that plague his mind and his soul. _

_He repeats the action with another tree, and then another until near an acre is cleared. All around him is silence, the animals of the forest making barely a sound as they quake in fear. As the youth now sits amidst the destruction he has caused, his mind cleared for now of the uncontrollable destruction._

_Laying into the ashes, he places his arms underneath his head to look at the stars. They were his one link to sanity, his link to things that once allowed him hope._

_**Flashback...**_

"**_And what are those Momma? Those things that shine in the sky?"_**

"**_Those are the stars. The stars of our ancestors Taro."_**

"**_The stars of our an..an.."_**

"**_Ancestors pup..ancestors." Replied another voice...a hand gently ruffling the long silky black hair on the little boy's head. He can feel the kiss upon his mother's cheek and he makes a sound of childish disgust..._**

_**Making them laugh, the boy is curious about the latter word that his Momma used. So he turns to his Pappa, the smartest and bravest Pappa there ever was. **_

"**_What are they Pappa? What are ancestors?"_**

"**_They are family pup...family."_**

_**Flashback ends...**_

"_Family...I wonder if you are up there Momma, Pappa...I wonder if you are there watching over me..."_

_For a moment, a softer Taro appears. Vulnerable, thoughtful, and kind, this Taro is gentle. His gold eyes shine with a soft amber light that radiates innocence and purity... _

_Something that this particular youth hasn't seen or felt in years..._

"_SO WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!" States a booming voice, its harshness, striking a chord in the youth's soul. Forcing himself to shake himself free of his trance of sorts, Taro finds himself face to face with a Ryoukan, a guardian of the forest. _

_One that is unlike any he has ever seen before, but it matters not. Turning to look away from the demon as it approaches, its eyes on the surrounding destruction. Taro closes his eyes to wait. He can already sense the anger it radiates, as he ignores him in favor if his thoughts, he halfway pays attention as the demon sniffs the trees around. _

_It doesn't take long, for the Ryoukan to discover the culprit... _

"_Insolent human, what have you done to my forest!"_

_Refusing to even remotely answer, Taro simply demonstrates with a single hand. He sends a blast of dark energy towards a tree in his way of the stars and out of the corner of his eye, he watches it turn to ash. _

_Angry was not quite the word, that expressed the Ryoukan's features the second it was done, he noticed._

_It was more like enraged..._

_With a mighty roar, the fight against the guardian of the forest, begins as hundreds of three eyed wolves are released against the youth. _

_Jumping high, from his prone position on the ground, dark energy flies all around him. Striking the wolves with intense power, they become fine dust. Still more come..._

"_I need this..." Taro grins. "Should clear my head up long enough for me to work out my plan..."_

_The innocence that was there a moment ago...it was gone, replaced. _

_In it's staid...was now the face of a cold-blooded killer..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Three hours later...**_

_Although panting with exertion Taro, was filled to the brim with intense energy. The fight had indeed invigorated him. But instead of clearing his mind..._

_It only made it worse..._

_Twice during the battle with the Ryoukan, the energy that was like the miko's had escaped from his body. It had confused not just himself, but his opponent in the battle. _

_Considering each time he was about to let loose a death blow, it was successfully blocked by that luminescent aura of power. In the end, all though the fight gave him the energy needed him, it didn;t satisfy him as it normally did._

_The reason?_

_Ryoukan had fled..._

_It was still alive, it's instincts although not as strong as other's had flared up. And it had decided to leave and try again, when Taro least expects it. As he thinks he sends forth a blast of energy deep into the sky, its crackling power making a thunderous sound. _

_To some it is a beacon...to others it is danger..._

_But to one who watches...it is power..._

_Power that he can twist and turn to his own hidden agendas..._

_Setting his own plan into motion, Naraku begins to plan a painful and humiliating trap for this youth. One that can leave him weak and ripe for the taking...or one that can make the lives of his enemies a living hell._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Okay this part is done...now I must warn you. These next chapters are going to be kind of hard for me to write. Reason being is well..._

_Let's just say Naraku's plan as I have it, will make what he did to Inuyasha and Kikyo seem like kittens..._

_But this ends the **Future heart** part of the story...a set up if you will with most of the characters getting the beginning of what is going on. The players are gathering..._

_These next chapters will be in reference to the **Future Pain**...this is where the action and a lot of sadness and anger will be released..._

_Two plans will go into effect..._

_One of a youth...the other of a nightmare..._

_People will get closer as others are torn apart..._


	35. Chapter 35

_Yeah, some of you have asked me why these next chapters will be hard for me to write. Pretty much, I try to get involved with the story, and I really don't like these chapters coming up. Sent me bawling a few times as I was writing the outline in my head..._

_You will see and hear things I hope as I do this and if I do this right, whether I like it or not. They will make you cry, make you rage...and make you wish that this would end..._

_I don't own Squat...and just so you know except for an adult Shippo and taro, everyone in this chapter is the PAST version of themselves. Whether they be alive or dead..._

_**Meetings...**_

_Running into his lands, Kouga follows the scent of the east with a purpose. But as he stops, and looks up at the beacon of energy shooting into the sky. With every fiber of his being, the wolf's instinct near double in intensity. His tail swishing in agitation, as his blue eyes take in the scents and sounds of the forest around him._

"_It begins..."_

_Whirling around, the Wolf Prince turns to find the scent of the east emanating from his visitor._

"_What does..." He asks as he circles around, and spots the demoness who is stepping into the clearing. His instincts still hackled from the beacon of energy, he uses his common sense as he approaches the one who bears the scent of the east. He circles around so as not to get surrounded, but what is odd, as with each step he takes around._

_She turns to face him... Her black hair long and shining, she wears a simple kimono of darkest green, trimmed with gold feathers all along the edges. It makes her pale skin, seem more translucent. More ethereal...her eyes though remain closed... _

"_My senses tell me you will be a part of it wolf."_

_Knowing who she is, but not her name. Kouga stops pacing to look at her with an intensity, he reserves for those he does not trust fully._

"_Part of what...Seer of the Eagles."_

_Watching as she frowns delicately, he is surprised by her next few words._

"_Do not call me that please..."_

"_Why not...it is what you are?"_

"_It may be, but it is because of that gift...that I live like I do...and why we do not come out as often from our lands. It is something I wish...I wish would go away"_

"_I see..." Whispers the Wolf Prince in silent understanding, having experienced that as he has grown up, he understands the cooped up feeling. In his case it was his parents need to keep him alive, because unlike the dogs who fight one another until they lose for leadership. The wolves..._

_They fight to the death..._

_His parents wanted Kouga to have a fighting chance, considering the other like him...was already an adult. _

_But that's another story..._

"_You still have not answered my question though..."_

"_It is because I do not know the answer...I just know that you will be a part of what is happening. I must continue on now, I must go south, then to the west."_

_Puzzled for a moment by her words, he steps forward to stop her. Yet once again she speaks... "I must, wolf, I alone may have a chance to stop this before it gets any worse. Would you prevent me from that?"_

_Shaking his head as he withdraws, the wolf turns back the way he came. "If I come with you it is less likely that you will be bothered...by others of my tribe."_

_Chuckling softly, the demoness turns to look at him with a gentle smile. "Do not worry about me, Wolf Prince, I have protection a plenty. But if you must come, do be prepared..."_

"_For what?"_

"_Answers you may not like..."_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_**Elsewhere, high in the Western Mountains...**_

_Sesshomaru, arrived with a cool presence on the outskirts of the ancestral lands of the dog demons. Though on the inside, if one was to look within, he was seething. _

_What he had been told by his bastard brother, and the others was enough to make him think. If it wasn't for the presence of the adult fox demon, who exudes the spiritual power of his clan, he would have accused his brother of lying and proceeded to kill him._

_But that was not the case, much to his intense regret..._

_As he took one step, he could feel the magic of the council searching for his identity. Allowing his demonic aura to flare up as a signal to his presence, they immediately back away. It takes but a moment, for one of the others to come forth._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you were not expected for another year..."_

"_I have decided to come early, I will be staying a while..."_

"_What of your retainer and the little human?" The demon said with its head bowed. The obvious disgust at the toad demon and little human girl present in his voice. _

"_Jaken and Rin are none of your concern. IF you had bothered to notice they are not even here." Sesshomaru replied coldly. "Now tell me, what is this of another who bears the same scent as I and that mongrel Kanaye?"_

"_There is another?"_

_Within mere moments, the demon finds himself hit hard and fast with a backhanded slap from the demon lord. The stinging sensation strong, as when Sesshomaru had done it, his hand had glowed green from the poison..._

"_Your ignorance will not save you. On my way here it has spread all over the western lands. And I know by now that he to will have heard of it. SPEAK!"_

"_My Lord I speak the truth! I have not heard of such a rumor! Nothing like that has reached here!"_

_This time hitting the demon hard, and without forgiveness. Sesshomaru watches impassively as the minor dog gets thrown clear across the field of their ancestral lands. _

"_Then you are a useless demon...you will listen to what is around you next time or die. Go now from my sight, the healer knows the antidote for my poison...take it. Fail me again and I will not be as merciful as my father would have been."_

"_Yes Lord Sesshomaru..." The frightened demon answered. His own weak aura, bowing almost under the sheer weight of Sesshomaru's. Hastily and with any and all strength he has, the demon scrambles away in fear of his life. Thus leaving the Demon Lord to continue on deeper into his tribal lands..._

_Demanding answers to the questions that he has, and to the threat that someone here will make towards him. Because only one other, besides himself at this moment will the others follow. _

_Kanaye..._

_Unknowingly to Sesshomaru as well as others of his kind, Kanaye had found someone who was much like him in retrospect. _

_He had met this particular demoness in a gathering of his friends and allies. The ones, whom like himself, were not thrilled with the current leadership of the clan. He was a favorite among the traditionalists after all, and Sesshomaru the others felt were becoming to much like his father. _

_Jaken was the first strike against the young Demon Lord in their opinion. To them he was an annoyance, a pest a blot on their oh so perfect life. The main reason being is that HE ranked higher than them in Sesshomaru's circle. The old toad, was the Demon Lord's staunch ally and highest adviser._

_Strike two?_

_That was the little **human** girl Rin. _

_Enough said..._

_So to them, Kanaye was someone they could nurture, mold in their own image. _

_And he was more then willing to comply, because it meant power. Power that he can use to take control of the West. It was at this gathering that he met her..._

_A unique and unusual beauty...a seer with power that she promises to use for him and him alone...**Naoko**_

_She told him something though as they talked, that was unusual. Because she had gone into a trance and her voice changed..._

_It drew others among his peers, to listen as she spoke..._

_**You must take out your enemies sooner then what you had planned. History is changing now, what you once desired is now becoming out of reach. Should they reunite with their son, you will die. **_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_smiles and runs for the hills..._

_Guess, who's back..._


	36. Chapter 36

_I know some of you are wondering over the info of the last chapter...I ain't telling, but trust me they are important. In the meantime...I hope you continue to enjoy..._

_I don't own Squat_

_**Visions and answers...Part 1**_

_Mimori dreamed...and what she dreamed frightened and intrigued her..._

_Running, running to catch up to those sounds of swords clashing and snarls upon one another. She feels so much rage, pain...and sadness._

_Finding the source of the battle, she sees nothing but blurry images. Ones that feel so familiar, that it frightens her to no end... Because they rush at one another at speeds that seem to rival that of light.._

_All around her as the battle continues, she's sees nothing but death. Her heart wrenching at the sight of the lifeless land, and everything around her._

"_This can't be real...everything hurts...its crying..."_

_**:Its the spirit of the land all around you demoness. It's crying out to the gods for help...: **Replies a voice that seems warm and comforting to the young woman who feels so much pain._

"_But why? Why does it cry so much?"_

_**:Because of the scars it bears. It needs my brethren to heal it, the scars are appearing now faster then it can heal. So you must find him little bird. Find him and help him heal his soul. So he can do what the other could not.:**_

"_Do what...what must he do. What must I help him achieve?"_

_**:Heaven's Light: **It stated with a purpose.** :It is the only thing that can wake them up. Make them act, upon the cries for help.:**_

"_Heaven's Light?" Mimori whispered to the being beside her. "What is this Light?"_

_**:Seek out the one known as Aketsu, little bird. He has the answers you seek.:**_

"_Who is he? How do I find him? Is he the one to the South?"_

_**:The Wolf Prince will be your guide Seer. You will need him to bring Aketsu out. You must hurry though. Others seek him as well, and not all will like the answers that he has.:**_

_With that said, Mimori woke up. Her eyes opened wide in reflexive instinct, she can sense the direction that indicated where the Wolf was positioned in their small camp. She feels, his curiosity his perplexed confusion..._

"_Everything all right, Seer?"_

"_Yes...and its Mimori." She quietly stated. "If we are to accompany one another, we should at least use our names..."_

_The wolf nods his head in agreement. His instincts still hackled by the events surrounding their meeting somewhat, he knows that deep down he can trust the Eagle demoness. _

"_Name's Kouga."_

"_Kouga...do you know of someone named Aketsu?"_

_Looking perplexed for a moment at the question, the Wolf Prince nods his head. "I do somewhat...I should say I know of an Aketsu. It's something all wolf demons know..."_

"_Can you tell me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's...I can't quite explain it..." Mimori said quietly. "For the questions I have, he has the answers."_

_Nodding his head in understanding, Kouga takes on a thoughtful expression, before he begins to speak. "I had heard this from my father, who had heard this from others among the Wolf demon tribes. Supposedly, about a 1000 years ago, he had made friends with a priestess. An extremely powerful one, one that was said to have been chosen by the gods."_

"_What happened?"_

"_She died in battle from what I understand, a battle he did not participate in. And as a result we banished him from our lands..." Kouga replied. _

"_What? How come?"_

"_You know of the bonds that we forge, right? The ones that lead us to those we care about as well as others of our kind?"_

"_Yes" The Eagle seer answers. "All demons can do it..."_

"_It is said, that he formed such a bond with her and one other. But then at the time when they needed him most, he did not come. That is an affront to us... Despite the priestess being what she was and human, we prize loyalty to those we care for. Once we give our friendship, nothing can keep us from aiding them, save death."_

_Nodding her head in agreement to his words, the Wolf prince smiles. _

"_Do you by any chance know the name of the Priestess, Kouga?"_

"_Yes. It is one you know as well Eagle, her name was **Midoriko**."_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Short yes...on purpose? Not really...more like this is a multi-parter like others before...and this chapter would not make any sense if I kept going further._


	37. Chapter 37

_I am on a slight roll here, so I better not quit..._

_You all would hurt me...and folks. I do try to beta myself. I am just not very good at it..._

_I don't own Squat_

_**Visions and answers...Part 2**_

_As a demoness, digested some new found information courtesy of the Wolf Prince. A certain hanyou was starting to come around. His gold eyes opening slowly, it is just in time for him to see the aura of energy shoot into the sky. _

_Watching it, the hanyou near doubles over in pain despite his position on the ground. The others hearing his cry, run towards him, expressions full of worry as only seconds later._

_Kagome and Shippo are screaming as well..._

_Miroku, luckily started putting two and two together and pulled out his sutras as Sango started feeling an intense pressure upon her senses. Being the priest that he was, he figured out what was happening, and hastened to form a barrier around their encampment. _

_Never in his life, had he moved that fast. Setting sutras upon, the ground, trees anything that they would stick to, he worked his priestly arts quicker then he ever thought possible. Already he can feel an intense and painful pressure building in the back of his mind. One that if he doesn't hurry soon will send him into agonizing fits of pain._

_But as the barrier rises up from the sutras he placed in a concentric circle, the pressure begins to recede. Although slowly, it becomes a dull ache instead of a jabbing needle..._

_As his mind starts to clear, he watches how Sango, starts to come around. Shaking her head and making a wincing sound, at the sudden movement, he can tell she is all right. The fact that they weren't in a direct or familial bond to the hanyou, was perhaps the only thing that saved them from what their friends were experiencing. _

_So as the barrier begins to pulse with priestly energy, they both watch as the hanyou struggles with a now unconscious miko who collapsed against him. And a Kitsune, who tries to clear his head of wooziness as a result from that agonizing touch._

"_What just happened?" Sango whimpers out. Her head throbbing still, she looks to the monk, because out of all in the group. He seemed to be the most clear headed..._

_Holding up his hand, he studies the others. Kagome was in obvious pain, but cradled by a hanyou who was making soothing growls to ease it away. It was helping to relax to miko, to allowing her some time to get her senses together. The Fox was shaking its head as if to clear it, of dust for lack of a better term._

"_You all okay?"_

"_I'm good Miroku." Shippo muttered. "I never wanna feel THAT again."_

"_Inuyasha...Kagome?"_

_As the hanyou growls, soothingly and with a deliberate precision, because despite his own pain._

_His mate comes first._

_Kagome lies whimpering in his lap, her head feeling like a jackhammer is going at full power. Realizing that until the pain leaves the miko's soul, he turns to the others and nods his head to go on without them._

_Accepting the knowledge in the hanyou's eyes as they flicker red with worry, the monk turns to his companions and begins to speak. _

"_I believe that bond we discussed earlier flared up again."_

_Gazing at Shippo, who reluctantly nods his head to confirm the monk's words. The Slayer sighs in sadness._

"_Who were you feeling Shippo? Your screams was almost as bad as theirs."_

"_Taro..." The Kitsune replied reluctantly. His words so soft, that the slayer and monk could barely hear, and yet the hanyou looks up rapidly and with such emotion. That the miko moans softly at the disturbance to their bond..._

"_So much rage...so much pain...resentment and sadness. How could this be Miroku? Taro isn't even born yet in this time, and Inuyasha is just now coming into his demon potential..." Sango states softly. The memories of those moments and emotions rolling through her very soul haunting her._

"_I don't know Sango. But I think his soul is reaching out to them. His soul is instinctively reaching out to the ones who are his family."_

"_How can that be? He doesn't believe that we are..." Shippo states with sadness. _

"_Maybe a part of him does Shippo. Although its very small, maybe a part of him does. Don't you remember Kohaku and what happened that one time when he tried to kill Kagome?"_

_As the others contemplate his words, the memory surrounds them, almost like a forgotten dream. But for Sango it is the strongest..._

_**Forgive me Kohaku, I won't let you die alone...**_

_**SANGO NO!**_

_**Inuyasha don't stop me! I have to! I have to, for Kagome...**_

_**Kagome's alive Sango! Kohaku couldn't do it! **_

_**What?**_

_**He couldn't do it Sango! Despite all that Naraku did to him, Kohaku couldn't do it! A part of him is still in there! We can get him back!**_

"_I remember..." Sango murmured. "I remembered what Inuyasha said. That despite everything Naraku had done to him, part of Kohaku's soul was still free and that he was fighting that monster's control. You think..."_

"_That maybe somehow a part of Taro's soul recognizes Inuyasha and Kagome for who they are?"_

"_Yes..."_

_Nodding his head, Shippo seems almost hopeful at the monk's theory. But that's when reality strikes him hard. _

"_Those emotions that Taro transmitted...you don't think."_

"_That it was unintentionally and subconsciously directed at them Shippo. Yes I do..." The monk replied quietly. "To realize that your parents had been alive after going through something of what Taro had survived. Wouldn't you feel pain, and anger...as well as resentment?"_

_Saying nothing, the fox looks away. Making a mournful sound of sadness, he hears a woof of concern from the younger version of his adoptive father. Looking down at the hanyou, who cradles his mate as she sleeps, the fox can't help but respond with a pained sigh. _

_An understanding growl of comfort emanates from the hanyou's chest and the fox goes to his knees in tears in response. Bowing his head and beginning to cry, Inuyasha reaches out with a clawed hand and ruffles the fox's hair in a way of fatherly love._

_As he does this Miroku is startled, because despite everything, superimposed over the bodies of his dearest friends, he says ghostlike images for a single moment._

_What could only be an image of an older Inuyasha appeared. Silvery hair pulled back from his face, a beard trimmed and kept down close to his face alluding to a nobility that lies proudly within those amber eyes. The fire rat seems richer in its color, and it almost seemed to radiate with the power that rolled off Inuyasha in waves._

_Despite her slumber, Kagome looked older as well. Already he can tell her body was more curved, despite her position. And that her hair was not only considerably longer, but in intricate braids, from which ribbons were intertwined, Instead of her school uniform she wore a kimono of purest white, and it made her seem ethereal...almost like an angel._

_He was startled though because in that moment, the older image of Kagome opened her dark eyes. And as they flashed pink a second later... _

_The image disappeared..._

_But not before, something else that unknown to the small group of companions flew away. Buzzing quietly as it went off to report to its master..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_There is a Part 3..._


	38. Chapter 38

_I am glad you all are enjoying this...there was a common misconception that some of you made concerning a certain part. I will just tell you this...remember the title..._

_As to what another person asked...well that will be explained in a later chapter..._

_A certain other fox will be the only character from a different story. Even then his role will be significantly small as he will be OoC. So just in case you are wondering, that is why this is not a crossover as this character will hardly be in it. Second, this will be for him a prequel of sorts...well you will see..._

_I don't own Squat_

_**Visions and answers Part 3**_

_Buzzing with what it had seen, Naraku's poison insect flew. As it traveled it was eventually joined by not one, but two others of its kind. Each one had been sent, to watch a particular person and or group, that Naraku deemed worthy of his attention. _

_As they arrived at their destination, each insect buzzed around patiently as one right after another went in to deliver their report. When they were finished and set loose once more, Naraku turned and smiled. This new information, he had received was indeed interesting, and could be used to his advantage without a doubt. _

_Altering his plan that was in motion already, Naraku summoned another Insect. And this time directed it to deliver information to someone... One who journeys towards them, one who the vile hanyou has taken a particular interest in._

_Setting to watch what could be an interesting event, he also keeps his eye out for intense magic. _

_Considering that the youth as well as Inuyasha's new friend come from a different time, and that there were not many demons who could manipulate that kind of energy._

_Very few in fact to be honest..._

_The primary demons that can do it were the Spirit Foxes of the Southern Lands. By using their connection to the stars themselves, the demons could transport any one or anything to another time via the location of the heavenly lights. _

_To them, it was a special ability, born only to them. One that at any given time or place, they could immediately predict where any star will be on a specific night or time. Whether it be years in the past or ahead in the future. _

_And something tells Naraku, that these two will not be the only ones to come forth from another time..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**In the Future...**_

_With the death of Naoko, Kanaye was for the first time frightened and at the same time...angry. It seemed that someone else was involved in his little quest for power. _

_Whoever it was had incredible power and strength, that was beyond his comprehension. But claiming to be a god, who controlled destiny? _

_That was ridiculous._

_Or so he thought as he worked to sort out the memories deep in his mind. Because at this moment, although some are steadily disappearing he now has two sets of memories. _

_Not only that, various allies were starting to disappear or had scars that were never there before. Just the other day, a forest that he head clearly remembered being larger, had a dead space that was simply too big to imagine. Everything, including the land itself was dead and nothing had grown for many years according to his own mind..._

_But yet, he knows that just the other day, the forest was alive and teeming with animals of all shapes and sizes._

_So many things were changing and he recognized the changes. Except he just couldn't accept them. It was just wrong. But there was oen thing exceptionally wrong, in his memory..._

_What was it you ask?_

_It was the fact he remembered meeting Naoko, much earlier than when he remembered. _

_How did he realize that?_

_Her death. Yes he was remorseful that she was gone, but what it triggered surprised him. Apparently, she had been with him far longer in one memory than another... _

_Something was definitely wrong in the past..._

_Because with each passing moment, more and more of his memory were vanishing...and being replaced by something else. _

_That hanyou's son, Taro, he realizes is somehow the key._

_Turning to one of his lieutenants, he bid them summon a prisoner that he had recently captured. It was not the same one who had sent Taro back in time, but he would do. Reason being, the other had incensed Kanaye and...well, that one no longer lived._

_But luckily for him, this particular fellow had gotten caught, by a demoness who was rather fond of her Jade necklace. _

_Noticing the return of his lieutenant, who has two of the prison guards behind him, he smiles at the struggling Spirit Fox demon between them. The silver hair and gold eyes, full of anger and hate as they stare at Kanaye, who gloats with a superior attitude towards his prisoner. _

"_So Youko Kurama, I have often wondered what the Master Thief looked like." The black dog states purposefully. "Any pretty trinket you hear about, regardless of its importance you try to steal."_

_Saying nothing, the Fox demon simply glares at him, the aura around its very nature strong and powerful, but held in check by the manacles upon his wrists--ones designed to harness and turn his own power against him. "What do you want Dog..."_

"_Down to the point, thief, I want you to send me and others back in time as well as bring us back."_

"_Do I have a choice?"_

"_No."_

"_When must I do this?"_

"_In three days time Fox. And if you succeed, I just might let you live upon our return."_

"_And if I don't...?"_

"_For that eventual possibility fox, my men will make the last moments of your life a living hell..."_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_dances with the music...on her stereo_

_All done working on next chapter now, bye!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Someone has asked me if I have even seen Inuyasha, because they thought I was doing everyone OoC. Folks I got the first two seasons sitting in my room on DVD, as well as some graphic novels. I am also using websites to give me some info on what I missed in between. _

_Folks this is a story, please do not forget that, if something seems a little off, this could be how I the author or someone else perceives it to be. I am trying to go a little further into their character and not just stick with the usual angry hanyou, or lecherous monk. _

_To me that can be a little dull. Because EVERYONE is doing it. No one looks to see the vulnerability Inuyasha has or that as Inuyasha has become stronger thanks to Kagome. Or even that she could grow stronger as well because of him. _

_Well, anyhow I just wanted to say that _

_Also folks say thank you to Angel of Death 90. She is helping me with beta, so give her a round of applause as well. _

_I don't own squat_

_**Intriguing event...**_

_Taro glared at the sun as it rose. Ryoukan had never returned, and Taro's night had been restless because of it. The fight had left Taro energized, and it had taken several hours as a result of the demon fleeing for him to calm down. _

_By the time he had and fallen asleep, the sun had begun to rise on his location. Being forced awake, in his tired and not-so-relaxed, state, the youth cursed the sun as he stood up and stretched._

_It was going to be an extremely long day..._

_He set out to do his morning constitution and it didn't take long for him to find a river. Divesting himself of his clothes and placing them upon the riverbank, the youth dove in with a splash. Tolerating the early morning cold of water, Taro swam around for a bit. _

_Letting its cool, gentle caress soothe and awaken his body to the morning light, the quarter demon began to float. _

_And that's when he heard it...someone screaming for help...and what could only be a large predator crashing through the trees as it chased after something._

_Intent on ignoring it, as it didn't bother him in the slightest, Taro was startled only minutes later, as what could only be termed as a blur of red hair came running by. Still filing that blur for later, Taro dove under the water swiftly as a bear demon tore after the blur._

_But bear demon felt strange... as though ti were pulsing with something that didn't feel quite right to him. Looking from underneath the river, Taro watched it as went after what it was chasing, and saw something incredibly odd. _

_Something small and tiny, flashing pink, in its right hind leg. _

_Admittedly curious, and now in the mood to do something. He waits for a moment, to be sure it is over him, before swimming upwards quietly. As his head rose above the water, he noticed the demon swiping at some bushes and ripping trees out by the roots searching for something...or someone._

_He swam towards the demon with a purpose now. His feet met the river bed, and Taro stood up waist deep in the water. "Time to have some fun..." _

_Sparking with energy, he sends forth a dark stream of power, to brush against the demon's aura. _

_It works..._

_It rapidly turns around and roared in rage at the intrusion upon its hunt. What doe Taro do in response? _

_He smiled..._

_Angered even further now by the youth's insolence, the bear demon moved swiftly. As it headed towards him at a steady, yet fast pace, Taro just stood there waiting. Finally as the demon moved to take a swipe at him with his claws, Taro gathered his power and formed it into a blazing sword of energy. He swung, and it flew hard and fast, into the demon's chest._

_That action definitely made the bear demon think, as it reared back in intense pain. What happened next, however, surprised the youth. _

_The energy sword was absorbed into the demon's body. Already he could feel its power being added to the demon's own with an unnatural ease. Confused as the demon growled again, he heard a feminine voice call out to him._

"_IT HAS A JEWEL SHARD! GET THE SHARD OUT FIRST OR ELSE IT WILL KEEP HEALING ITSELF!"_

_Hearing that scream, he nodded his head in acceptance as the bear demon roared again. _

"_The shard must be whatever it is in its hind leg," he thought quickly. That strange, pink, glowing light that he had seen as it crossed over him...yes that was it. This time dodging its attacks and using the water as a means to slow it down, Taro continued to fight, biding his time until he had located the proper opening to strike._

_As the demon reared back on its hind legs, Taro gathered his power and struck the flesh from where the light emanated from with all his might. _

_The demon screamed loudly as its flesh is burnt away from the pure blue energy of Taro's attack. _

_Wait a minute...blue?_

_Pushing it to the back of his mind for later, he observed as the strange light floated away, reducing the bear demon who held it in size dramatically. Smiling wickedly, the youth delivered another bolt of energy. Expecting it to be black, he was once again surprised when it became a shining blue blade of power. _

_In the end, his power still did what it was designed for. It killed the demon who got in his way. _

_But it still left him with even more questions. Now his powers were changing..._

_Watching as it turned to ash though, a glowing pink light catches his eye. Not caring of his nakedness, the youth strode toward the shining light with purpose. Only to be stopped by the same feminine voice from before, hidden in the woods. _

"_I wouldn't..." She said softly. "Not unless you want its power to infect you."_

"_I don't think it will..." Bending down, he picked up the shining pink shard and watched as it went from pink...to a brilliant white._

"_That's not possible..." She whispered with confusion. "You are not a priestess... What are you?" _

"_I am me..." Taro replied intent on leaving. Turning his back to her he entered the water again. He was waist deep, in its cooling comfort when she called out to him once more._

"_WAIT!"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Please...don't leave me here alone."_

"_Why? Are you not capable of taking care of yourself?."_

"_I am but it's just..."_

"_Just what?"_

"_Its... you saved me. I owe you my life. At least let me return the favor."_

"_You do not need to."_

"_Please..."_

_Giving a sigh at the sound of the plea, the quarter demon nodded his head, reluctantly. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but maybe she could tell him about the strange shard..._

"_Come on."_

_The girl obliged. Taro turned around and watched with an open, yet guarded curiosity at the sound of footsteps to his right. His interest why the demon has been chasing her evident. But all questions disappeared when he saw her_

_For the woman was nothing short of beautiful..._

_Pale skin the color of moonlight approaches and eyes so green, that they can be compared to the most vivid of emeralds. Lips with a perpetual pout, and to make her even seem more ethereal. These features were framed by a wealth of thick scarlet colored hair._

_Trying to hide his reaction to her beauty, he asks her but one question. "What is your name?"_

"_**Nagisa**..."_


	40. Chapter 40

_I still don't own a single thing..._

_**And so it begins...**_

"_Nagisa..."_

_Despite his reaction to her sheer beauty, Taro nodded his head in acceptance of her name. Turning around he dove back into the water, but not before she asked him the same... _

"_What is your name?"_

_Ignoring her question as he climbed out of the water, he watched in amusement as she rapidly turned around. Her skin flushed once more at the sight of his naked body. _

_Despite his slender form, he had a muscular physique that only years of fighting could achieve. And with his dark hair, wet and almost pin straight but for the edges curling, he was indeed a sight of pure masculinity... _

"_I don't have a name, but if you must call me something, call me Taro."_

"_Taro..." She replied curiously. _

_Turning around as he finished putting on his pants, he gazed at her across the river and raised an eyebrow. As her mouth opened and closed in admiration, he couldn't help feel an overwhelming sense of pride envelop him. _

_Still to keep her and himself on course, he closes off the delicious thoughts he has about this demoness, to resort what he does best--_

_He became cold and impassive... _

_Then, maybe she will leave him be._

"_I am not carrying you across the river Nagisa."_

A_ look of indignation crossed her face at that, and she closed her eyes and disappeared. _

_Then reappeared, a moment later, beside him._

"_Considering what I just saw, why did you not simply teleport yourself away from the bear demon chasing you?" _

"_I can only teleport myself small distances. Ten maybe twenty feet if I try real hard, thats all..." The demoness replied with irritation. "As you could have told by the size of the demon, that distance wouldn't have been far enough to get away. Or hadn't you noticed." _

"_True...I have one other question for you though." He questions, although he fights the urge to smile. No one has ever stood up to him before, like this and lived to tell the tale. The feisty demoness however..._

"_Oh?"_

"_How did you know about this shard?"_

_Nagisa looked_ _away to avoid answering the question. Taro shook his head and proceeded to finish getting dressed. His mind intent on covering his tracks, he paused in mid-motion as she spoke. _

"_Others will come for it you know. The shard..."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_You do not know what that is?" _

_Shaking his head no, the demoness looks at him in complete shock. "That is a shard of the Shikon Jewel. What I want to know though is how you, a man, purified it? Thats only something priestesses can do." _

_Shrugging, he pocketed the shard as he removed the last traces of their presence from the area._

"_I just found out as you did." He replied steadily. Mentally looking things over in his head, to be sure he erased all traces of their presence, he continued, "If you insist on coming with me, we must go." _

"_Why?"_

"_I sense others. It won't be long till they get here."_

_Taro walked into the forest. The girl looked after him __thoughtfully for a moment. Nodding her head quietly as if in affirmation of something, she turned to follow the youth with a purpose. _

_Deep in the woods, an insect flew... its message delivered._

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_**

_Shivering, the miko from the future looks around with a puzzled expression as she came to._

"_What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. His gold eyes focused on her in concern. Worry was evident in the dark circles under Kagome's eyes. _

"_Didn't you just feel that Inuyasha. Feel the cold...?"_

"_What do you mean?" Miroku interrupts. _

"_I felt something cold, almost like ice." She replies softly. "It felt like it was trying to freeze me where I stood. It was so cold..." She shivered uncontrollably with each word she spoke. Inuyasha took off his haori in response, and threw it around her shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her close to his body. _

_Growling softly and reassuringly, he nuzzled her cheek. But despite the warmth of his own skin. _

"_Hers is like ice..._ " _The hanyou thought to himself._

"_Miroku she is freezing...her skin is icy. Its like her body has no warmth." Inuyasha stated as he held her even tighter. The slayer and the fox demon, who were listening with worry, moved rapidly to keep the fire burning. _

_Inuyasha laid Kagome down in front of the flames__, and she clutched on to him. He nods his head gently in her silent pleas to stay with her. Growling with reassurance, the hanyou's eyes flicker red again and he begins to run his fingers along the circular markings on her lower back. _

_A few minutes later, Kagome was asleep..._

_Leaving the two alone, Miroku stood in deep thought. Sango couldn't help but approach him. "You sense something going on don't you. Something to do with yesterday..." _

_Nodding his head reluctantly, the monk looks at the miko and the hanyou... and the Fox who continued to look after her. "After what we discussed yesterday, I remember something Mushin had told me once...something about the connections that certain demons had." _

"_You mean the bonds?"_

"_Yes, now that I know what they are, I think because of who she is, the connection between Kagome and Taro...I don't think it has closed." _

"_How could they not be closed? Inuyasha and Shippo both are fine."_

"_Could it be because of their demon blood? Kagome is human as well as a miko." The monk stated quietly. "As a Priest...or Priestess in Kagome's case, we are more in tuned with the body and soul of all life around us. Considering the sheer fact that Kagome did something the normally a priest could do, is it possible that she is in fact drew that ability from someone else. And who else but someone she is connected to, someone like her son?" _

"_But that would have to be under the assumption that Kagome was pregnant all ready. Inuyasha and Shippo both told us, that Inuyasha and Kagome wasn't due to have Taro for a few years." _

"_And I agree...but I think it it his presence that is affecting the situation Sango. I don't think he has to be born to affect her. I think he just has to be here..." _

"_Because of that connection..."_

"_Yes...as we already know, there is nothing like the bond between a mother and her child. What if somehow Kagome is picking up on something that Taro feels through that connection...and she can't help but react to it and the same for him! If Kagome can draw energy from him, who's to say he can't draw energy from her?" _

"_That means that Taro had to have exhumed a lot of spiritual energy...and the only thing that causes Kagome to get tired once in a while nowadays..." _

"_Is the finding of a jewel shard..."_

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

_Two cliffies for the price of one...I am evil..._

_Anyhow folks, as to this last bit here, I had a different ending intended but this somehow seemed to flow with a part later on in the story. And I also feel that with the constant hunting and fighting for jewel shards, I felt Kagome sooner or later has to run out of energy. We know that Kikyo does at certain points in the story, whose to say Kagome doesn't? What if they were at certain times drawing energy from each other through some kind of connection? Think about it.._


	41. Chapter 41

_Gee, you all think a cliffy or two was the work of the devil... :-) Anyhow I am grateful that all of you are sticking with me and I hope you continue to enjoy it. _

_Some of you have asked me what does Nagisa have to do with the story. Trust me when I say...I ain't telling...you all are just gonna have to wait and find out like everybody else. _

_**Animecrazedgirl.**...Wow...and I mean wow. That was a long review and I do indeed thank you for it. As to the chapter length...well I am working on that. Just the way it is plotted out in my hand...some are three pages long while others are 5 or 6...you know what I am saying? Basically when I write I set what I have in my head down first, then I play with it...a lot. When I am satisfied or close to it, I send it to **Angel of Death 90, **who is helping me as a beta before I post it. So give some thanks to her as well, some of the more recent chapters came out better with her aid. _

_Anyway I don't own squat..._

_**Arrival...**_

_**Three days later...**_

_Kouga brooded as he accompanied the demoness on her quest. Somehow, the Wolf demon was supposed to help her find lost kin who had been banished from the tribe years ago? That was, if this particular Wolf existed..._

_The story about Aketsu was only a tall tale used to teach wolf cubs lessons in loyalty. Right?_

_It was puzzling..._

_But if this Aketsu did exist, according to the teachings of his tribe, then Kouga should be able to call him out. After all one does not forget the Blood call regardless of banishment..._

_The Blood call is the one thing that can summon any and all demons of a specific tribe regardless of their location. It is an ability inherent to all the Taiyoukai... What it did once activated was send out a low rumbling pulse-- one that only others like the one summoning could hear. A wolf can summon only a wolf..._

_For those who heard it was instinct, to answer that call, to respond to the demand of the supreme alpha who commands the presence of his tribe. Kouga was the alpha for Aketsu, the old Wolf demon, and he would therefore have to appear for Kouga..._

_The Wolf Prince was caught off guard though as Mimori paused in mid-stride. Momentarily startled, his instincts rose instinctually, that the Wolf Prince growled warningly out of habit. _

"_Do not worry Kouga. It is simply my staff speaking...it feels others near by. They are harmless though..." The eagle demoness calmly said. "By any chance do you know where we are?" _

_Sniffing the air, he sifted through its scents as memories roll through his mind. Having detected familiar scents associated with the outskirts of the Western Lands, the wolf makes one last sniff to be sure._

"_Well, Wolf Prince?" _

"_Smells like we're on the outskirts of the western lands. And by the faint scent of the stars in the air...one? maybe two days away from the Southern Lands." Kouga replied. "How far in do you think we'll have to go, before I'm supposed to summon him."_

"_I will not know until we get there." _

"_Aah..." _

_About to say something else, Kouga's sense of foreboding near triple in intensity. His tail swishing in agitation, the Prince grabbed the seer all of a sudden and leaped into the surrounding bushes. His mind felt an immense swirl of energy come forth from where they had just been standing. Out of habit, he had even snapped his jaws at Mimori as she pulled on his arm..._

"_Your instincts are as good as my sight! But Wolf Prince, my sight tells me it is not far enough. We must continue to move further back, and further downwind."_

_The Eagle demoness allows herself to be picked up once more, and directs them to a better spot, to observe what is about to happen._

_A surge of powerful energy erupted a short distance away from where they had hidden. The sheer magnitude of the power was enormous and it put Kouga at odds with himself. His senses urging him to run, the Wolf fought his mind tooth and nail to not do just that. _

_For the Eagle seer, the feeling though was different..._

_She needed to be here, she needed to watch and to listen. _

_The energy grew brighter until it was blinding, and as fast as it appeared. It vanished. Several demons have appeared, but there was one in particular that surprised them both_

_It connected to the memories of other individuals. For one it was his rival's elder brother and to the other it was her lost love. _

_**--Sesshomaru--**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Naraku grinned as a tremendous aura emerged from the border of the Western/Southern Lands. It was just as he had expected..._

_Someone had indeed meddled with the Foxes of the Southern Lands, and he was intrigued. The sheer power this person possessed, a person powerful enough to corral one of the elusive foxes, made him desire that kind of power for himself. _

"_Kanna..." He mentally called. The little void demon turned the mirror around, and gazed impassively at the one who created her. "Do not follow the Wolf and his companions now. Follow these newcomers little one, and when the time is right summon me..."_

"_Yes, Master Naraku." As the image in the mirror disappeared, the little void demon already turned away from the ones she had followed before. Always she or her Lord's insects followed the Wolf Prince at any given time, to keep watch on the Jewel shards in his legs. Since the seer joined him, Naraku's interest in the Wolf Prince increased threefold. _

_He listened, as they spoke about Aketsu and the mysterious demon the Seer was supposed to find. Already he knew that the person they were referring to was the half-breed's son. And Naraku had every intention of getting to the youth first._

_Naraku, was by no means lazy as his enemies would like to think. True his puppets or incarnations fought his battles for him. Making his enemies grow stronger as he supposedly grew weaker. But that wasn't out of laziness, Naraku was simply learning from the demons he trapped within his body. _

_The regenerative ability, he had obtained was nothing new to the shard hunters, but they hadn't an inkling when it came to his improved sense for magic. He knew about the power of the foxes for one major reason. _

_One of demons he had absorbed, one of the most powerful ones, was a fox of regular standing in that area. Naraku had deliberately sought one out specifically for their powers of illusion and magic. But the knowledge the fox had shared with Naraku once absorbed, was perhaps on par with the power he had obtained in the merger. It was indeed itneresting..._

_Their were two foxes alive that could apparently accomplish a time spell of this magnitude currently. One was the chief ruler of all the foxes in the Southern Lands. The other was apparently the elusive thief that has been plaguing demons and warlords alike all across the lands, stealing not only their most treasured possessions, but also the hearts of the women all across the land._

_Naraku left him alone for the mere fact that this thief amused him with his antics... There would be a time in the future where Naraku would set out to capture the elusive thief. But now was not the time as he had other matters to attend to..._

_Setting out on his own personally, the evil being was intent on catching and absorbing another victim. This time a lizard demon, who was rumored to have a physical ability similar to that of the Foxes. The ability to literally become one with his surroundings..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Upwards in the heavens...**_

_Fate watches with interest, as the snarl of time and destiny begin to fix itself. Already he can see expectations, that he had tried to help create, become reality in these images. He feels the regret already forming, but knows that that was the way it had to be, if the lands he he presided over was to survive_

_Even so watching the fates of so many unravel, he sees an ending for two that he did not expect. Chuckling in amusement, he double checks it to be sure of what he is seeing and begins to laugh. He may have woven this tapestry long ago, and still despite it being his own handiwork. It always seems to surprise him anew. Continuing in the study of the ongoing events, the amusement he had felt turns to rage._

_Although he often chooses not to step in, this is an exception he will make. Grasping the eternal threads, he unravels the fate of one and with a cruel twist of his power, ties it to the fate of another._

"_I told you to not interfere with my plans. You chose not to heed my warnings. Now you will truly suffer before you die. This one will make sure of that..."_

_On the Earth, Kanaye, both the present and the past version feel a sudden chill of coldness brush their soul...and it gives them the one feeling they do not like._

_**Fear...**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_YAY! This part is done and believe me folks I had a fit! Anyhow someone sent me an email about whether or not there will be a continuation of this story. To be honest folks...I HAVE NO IDEA! Just had to answer that question. But for right now see ya...and don't forget to say thank you to Angel of Death 90..._


	42. Chapter 42

_Time to dream, time to work, time to play..._

_Anyhow, I don't own squat, but I will tell you this much folks. These next chapters will have a secret revealed within them. Whose I won't tell you though..._

_I don't own Squat..._

_**Instinctual behavior Part 1...**_

_While things were happening in the south, Inuyasha and Kagome were busy trying to get accustomed to their new senses. The bond between them, thanks to the marks, had increased to the point that Inuyasha had called a timeout for a few days. It was not only himself, but also for Kagome so that they may attempt to adjust to their new found senses. _

_And it was proving to be extremely difficult...or at least difficult for himself. He was not only trying to get a handle on his new senses, with aide from the adult fox demon, but he was worried about his mate. When she had felt like ice the other day, all he wanted to do was to hold her tight and run off to someplace safe. Someplace, where she would forever be warm and full of laughter and light... But he knew better, at that time Kagome was in no condition to go with him. _

_Turning to glance at her for the umpteenth time, he couldn't help but smile at the look of irritation on her features. It seems she had blown up another target with one of her arrows..._

"_DAMNIT!" The miko from the future shouted out, much to his and everyone else's surprise. Startled by her exclamation, Inuyasha began to laugh out loud as did the others. Only seconds after uttering that single word, the miko had turned a bright shade of red that nearly matched his fire rat robes. _

_As she recollects herself, he listens as do the others as she complains, about the new strength of her abilities. "Grr...Inuyasha I keep trying to pull back my power as I know I should, but it seems to keep getting..."_

"_Bigger?" Miroku pipes in only to duck not just one rock, but two aimed at his head. Allowing the slayer to affectively knock the monk into unconsciousness, Kagome watches as her mate, her adult fox of a son, and best friend talk for a few minutes. _

_Finally as if agreeing on something, Sango sits down as Shippos campers off along with Miroku. Allowing Inuyasha to approach Kagome with a purpose. _

"_Inuyasha...?" _

"_Let me try something Kagome..." The hanyou replied. Standing directly behind her, Inuyasha's gestured for her to try again. His clawed fingers pointed at a direction to the northeast from where she stood. "When Shippo gives the signal Kagome, just close your eyes and picture the target."_

_About ready to protest at what could only be the stupidest notion she has ever heard, she feels a definite spike in demonic aura. Whirling around and doing exactly what Inuyasha said without thinking about it. _

_The miko lets loose an arrow, that already begins to glow with her power. Closing her eyes, fearing she had done something to her adopted son and friend. The hanyou growls reassurances and words of comfort. "Open your senses mate...they're fine."_

_Shaking her head in disbelief, despite what her instincts are telling her, it takes the monk grabbing her best friend's rear end as usual to wake her up to his presence. _

"_PERVERT!" _

_Opening her eyes to the sound of her friend's scream, she sees Shippo sitting on the balls of his feet with amusement in his eyes and Sango chasing after the monk with her boomerang. The target off to their side, with the arrow cleanly embedded in it. "How...?"_

"_You trusted your instincts..." Inuyasha replied. "You were so busy thinking that you had to do this and this. That you simply forgot to just do it. Just aim and shoot..."_

"_That's all huh..." _

"_Yeah, that's all you forgot. Don't think about it, just trust your instincts...aim and fire." He stated with a warm smile. _

_Taking his advice, the miko gestures for Shippo to go and hide the target again. As the Fox disappears into the woods, it is only a moment before that familiar spike of power makes its presence known. _

"_Remember Kagome, don't think about it. Just aim and fire." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. _

_Nodding her head in response, Kagome is about to shoot towards the signal, when she whirls around and aims her arrow in the opposite direction. Letting it fly, the hanyou and the others are perplexed at this action, but are somewhat relieved as well as alert as a half dozen demons emerge from the bushes. _

"_GIVE US THE SHARDS HUMAN!"_

"_Kagome!" The hanyou states as he jumps in front of her. The Fox already casting his illusions adopted mother, the demons are confused as what was one human woman with glowing shards became many. _

"_Right Inuyasha!" Each miko stated in unison as they started running all over the place. If one was to look at the situation now, they would find it almost comical, but that was not the case. Demons were swiping at each illusion in an attempt to find the real one. _

_Luckily though, it gave the monk and the slayer time to circle around and begin to attack from behind..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_As what appeared to be a typical fight for the shards began deep in the Western lands. On its outskirts toward the Southern Lands, two demons watched as what could only be trouble unravel. _

_Listening to the conversation that the apparent leader was having, Kouga picked up on things that disturbed him. _

_For starters, the rumors that were spreading about a strange dark energy killing demons. Those were apparently true. This Kanaye, as he calls himself, was the one responsible for sending this assassin, this Taro to his time. But something strikes him as odd though. The target was the fox child that Kagome traveled with?_

_Strange..._

_But according to what Kanaye was telling his men, this Taro was not following orders. Those other demons looked perplexed and confused. Yet looking at Kanaye's face, the wolf's senses rose dramatically. Whatever the reason, this demon, this black dog, held such a deep hatred for the fox demon that it made him growl a little bit in alarm._

_Sensing his growing urgency, the eagle seer placed a hand upon his arm, to remind him of her presence. Once again, he nearly snaps on her, as his eyes go black with an immense power. "Now is not the time for his demise Wolf Prince..." She whispers softly. Her words penetrating deep into his mind, as the spirit of the White Dragon pushes the meaning loud and clear. _

_As it pushes through even more words, make the Wolf wary of this demon and his small pack of allies. This demon spoke of his rival's brother with intense hatred. It seems he will somehow manage to take out the powerful demon lord in the future. He was startled though a second later as he not only cringed from pain, but the soft cry of despair emerge from the lips of his companion. _

_Kouga turned to look at the demoness beside him, and what he sees shocks him. She's...crying? _

_About to ask her what was wrong, the Wolf Prince's instincts rise once more. Swooping her up into his arms, he takes off in a swirl of wind to avoid the powerful bolt of magic that burns away the trees and bushes where they had hid only seconds ago._

_Running down a little further, the Wolf gestures for her to be silent as he leaps from his tornado and into a field of thorny bushes that scratch and tear at their skin, some drawing blood. Instinctively and needing to all of a sudden, Kouga as his blood flows from his scratches, begins to send out the Blood Call. _

_The plants, they hid in, began to do something odd a few minutes later..._

_They began to move..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_In the far west, farther then even Inuyasha himself has ever been. Sesshomaru, the current lord of the entire dog demon tribe, was slowly and steadily getting irritated with each passing day. Not that it was shown..._

_You see, he was getting no where with his investigation..._

_It seems many of the Dog demons that were in the ancestral lands, did not know where Kanaye was, or refused to tell him. He was leaning more towards the first part. Because much like the first guard that had approached him when he entered, unless it dealt with themselves directly his people ignored it._

_Why was he not surprised?_

_Many of his people refused to acknowledge the fact that they as a whole were getting to steeped in tradition, to absorbed in past history. It was the main reason why his father had the palace moved far away from the ancestral grounds, it was to simply encourage others to get out, to explore other lands. So that they as a demon can grow even stronger. _

_Some left at the thought...and were thankful. It was through them, that his father had extended their sphere of influence and had succeeded where past Lords had not. He gave them even more power to decide the fate of much in Japan as well as China, especially after the incident with the Moth demon. But that's a whole other story entirely..._

_Still...those who were his father's enemies were not too thrilled though. They were too comfortable, too much in control of everything where they were and were quite happy to stay. But they could not stop the others underneath them from flocking to his father's edicts. _

_  
And when he was born and began to smell of the moon as well. His father had declared him his heir. Their would be no fights, no duels or anything. Admittedly it was irritating, but it did allow Sesshomaru to pursue other things as he grew up. He had taken an interest in may fighting styles and with his father's approval studied them. _

_Especially jujitsu..._

_It would be the way he eventually earned his nickname...the Aristocratic Assassin..._

_Reminiscing as he does, he remains alert as a demoness approaches him in a robe of purest white, a symbol of her status as his concubine. Gold hair and with deep blue eyes that reflect her desire, this demoness Timiko, was indeed a vision of beauty and power, much like...Mimori _

_Unlike Mimori though, Timiko craved the power he held over others and she would do anything to obtain it. _

"_My Lord..."_


	43. Chapter 43

_I still don't own much of anything..._

_**Instinctual behavior Part 2...**_

"_My Lord..."_

"_What is it Timiko?" Sesshomaru stated with a cool gaze. Watching as the demoness approaches him her gold hair shimmering with her magic as does the rest of her body, she bows before him in respect. In the process though her white robe parts, to his gaze alone so that he may view the coral tipped breasts and the smooth expanse of ivory skin..._

"_My Lord, I may have news of Kanaye..." She murmurs huskily. Her body reveling in his unabashed attention. She can feel his golden eyes studying her with a calmness, that is unnerving and yet at the same time..._

_Arousing..._

_Already she feels her nipples puckering under his intensity, and that the heat in her body increases as a flowing heat starts to pool between her legs. Hearing a growl of approval, the demoness can not help but smile in joy, as he stands up to approach._

"_Speak Timiko...tell me what you know...and where you have heard it" He states as his demonic aura brushes against hers to envelop her body in his incredible heat. Already she can feel it brushing against her body like a feather. Circling her nipples and caressing her skin despite the robe, it only serves to excite her senses. Her breathing becomes heavier with need as she answers. _

"_I have heard it from the other concubines my Lord, it seems he has forsaken Ayeka in favor of the new demoness from the mainland. She is most vexed and telling anyone who will listen to her. I knew you were looking for him my Lord Sesshomaru as I have overheard the guard speaking, and came right away to tell you..."_

"_Very good Timiko..." The taiyoukai stated with a rare smile which causes her to shiver with a mixture of pleasure...and fear. _

_When Sesshomaru smiles, it always means a change for someone. And usually not for the better..._

"_My Lord Sesshomaru..." Timiko asks with curiosity, and a glimmering of thought. One that she carefully tries to hide from him. "Why do you seek him out?"_

_As the Dog Lord says nothing in response he simply flares his demonic aura to envelop her own. Her body reacts as it should..._

_Already she mewls sounds of want..need...as every single ounce of his aura seeps through her body. _

"_Go to my chambers here and make yourself ready Timiko..." Sesshomaru states with calm precision. _

"_Yes my Lord..." The demoness responds as she attempts to stand. Her legs wobbly with pleasure as his demonic energy intensifies. The nerves within her body increase dramatically with the feelings of pleasure, with every step that she takes. _

"_And Timiko..."_

"_Yes...Lord Sesshomaru." She replies. Her body drenched with need, the want to orgasm deep within her soul. Her demon side writhing in intense ecstasy..._

_With a sudden flare of his aura once more, she experiences a release that drops her to her knees. His energy souring through her body in such intense pleasure the likes of which she has never felt before. Her body now is so sensitive that a single feather can bring her to orgasm again and again..._

"_That is but a taste of what your reward shall be tonight Timiko...go now to my chambers..."_

_Walking as fast and as stately as she can, the demoness struggles not to turn and run to him. To pounce on his flesh, to have him take her in punishment or pleasure, she cares not. All she knows is that he will come to her tonight in his bedroom. _

_In the meantime, as the demoness walks away, a hint of lust mixed with what seems to be sadness, reflects in Sesshomaru's eyes. As another image seems to superimpose itself over the concubine. One that is filled with the memory of a smiling demoness, who had stolen his heart years ago..._

_Shaking his head, the silvery haired demon summons his guard with explicit instructions for the morning...but then his whole body begins to tingle. But with an energy that feels wrong..._

_As does several others..._

_The last time he had felt that was not to long ago... Is was when his brother had mated the miko. Then the energy felt right, like it was meant to happen. _

_But someone else in his family was getting ready to mate...and he can't help but shiver for the second time in fear. His own instincts saying that whatever is about to happen..._

_Is wrong..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Elsewhere deep in the Western Lands..._

_Exhausted and panting with exhumed energy having fought for the last couple of hours. Inuyasha and Kagome both began to feel strange. Their mind connecting to something, Shippo even begins to cringe as he struggles to maintain his illusions. _

_The bond between brothers in all but blood activates, and a fox demon senses something happening. One that spreads to the mother and the father that he knows and loves with all his heart. Already the energy begins to surge..._

"_No this can't be happening..." Shippo shouts out as his spiritual power flares brightly. The Spirit Fox in him becoming more powerful as plants react to his emotions. They latch onto those demons seeking to destroy his friends. Soon the demons start to shriek in pain, as the plants begin to pulse with an energy very familiar to them..._

"_Shippo! What's wrong what's happening!" Miroku shouts out as he runs to catch the demon. Kirara aiding him, the two make it in time to keep the demon from falling to the ground. The hanyou rushing to his aid as is the miko. The minute the two touch the unconscious demon, is the minute they feel themselves pulled in to what he sees by the power of the Spirits..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Far from everything...far from where a wolf and a eagle find themselves twitching with just a feeling of wrongness that spreads through their souls..._

_Taro begins to feel a pleasurable energy soaring through his body... One that does not go unnoticed by his companion. That as the wind moves behind them in their travels, her hair swings and moves showing the skin of her back. That although smooth and unblemished to a certain point, there is something that no one will forget should they ever see it..._

_A burn in the shape of a **spider**..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_:-) Now if you all been reading, you should know that only one person travels with our Taro at the moment..._

_Runs for the hills..._


	44. Chapter 44

_Wow you people get mean...giggles But remember the title folks. The Future Heart part ended, and when I mentioned I was going into the Future Pain part. I said there would be parts that you and I both were not going to like to much._

_Anyhow I don't Squat_

_**Instinctual behavior Part 3...**_

_**With Inuyasha...**_

"_What the?" Kagome whispered confusedly. Her body looking around in befuddlement as she sees several images of herself and Inuyasha in various aspects of life. The miko is understandably puzzled, by her surroundings, but breathes a sigh of relief as a familiar aura makes itself know to her miko senses. _

_Feeling her hanyou's arms wrap around her as he growls in reassurance. The miko clutches to him tightly as she speaks. "What's going on Inuyasha? Where are we?"_

"_I don't know Kagome..." The hanyou replied. "But where is Shippo?"_

"_I'm here..." The fox answered from behind them. Turning around, the couple feels a mixture of relief combined with what could be irritation. _

"_So what just happened Shippo?" Kagome asked. "And why does it feel like something isn't right."_

_**...That is because someone is messing with time in the future. And I needed to warn you Inuyasha and Kagome...**_

_Ready to fight as he whirls around, thrusting Kagome behind him, the hanyou finds another demon approaching. One that bears a similar scent to the one who is already with him. _

_Tall and definitely a fox demon with gold eyes, the young couple can see the family resemblance between this demon and the one from whom they have apparently raised. It seems Shippo's Uncle has come..._

_**... I am Youko Kurama. And as much as I don't like getting involved in anything especially after that blasted damn dog caught me unawares, I must, especially if I am to continue doing what I want ...**_

"_What do you mean..."_

_**...Another path in time opening and it is steadily becoming stronger. Unfortunately it involves an enemy of yours Inuyasha. One you know all to well and if he comes to power there are a lot of people whom I care for that would cease to exist...**_

"_Who?" Kagome whispers softly, despite the fact in her heart she knows all to well who this demon is referring to. _

_**...Naraku...**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**With Taro...**_

_Having traveled with this demoness for a few days, Taro was irritated at the fact he had not gotten rid of the young demoness when he could have. But she had proved to be handy though, because for starters. She was right..._

_Other demons had indeed come and he had fought them and won readily with what could only be an increasing miko like power. _

_It was aggravating him to no end..._

_But what has been happening of late though, was becoming more of a problem then the demons. _

_A strange energy was plaguing him... _

_The energy often surged through him with a tingle that felt different then the others. Strong and tingling with intensity, it was indeed different then what he is used to. And it was imply increasing steadily with each and every time that it made itself known..._

_Shaking his dark hair as he tries to not think about it,his senses twitch as the scent of roses, orchids, and fire fill his body with its odor. And hence the energy comes back with a vengeance._

_Rising,pooling in the most sensitive areas of his body, Taro was going crazy with what could only be described as intense pleasure. That scent was crying out to him, beckoning him to bathe in its fragrance, its warmth. _

"_Taro..." Nagisa whispered softly. Her red hair emphasized by the fading sun in the sky, he itches to touch it to see if it is really as soft as it seems. Closing his eyes to concentrate as he tries to force the energy to leave his body, the touch of her fingers upon his hand makes the energy in his body stronger..._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Pushing her away, because the sheer proximity of her scent made his body scream even further for her touch, the young man turned and placed all the power he could into a single tree. Watching as it blew he half hoped, that the energy would have gone with it..._

_Instead it simply increased..._

_Bending down as the energy rocks through his body, the youth wonders what is wrong with him. But all else is forgotten as Nagisa approaches and his gold eyes take on a reddish sheen..._

_Still he fights..._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cries out as he tries to fight the energy within him, pushing her away once more so that he can gather his wits. But the sheer power of its force is increasing to a crescendo and the more he struggles. The more the marks become visible on his body. And when her hand reaches for his once more..._

_It brushes against the faint mark of a crescent moon on his right wrist..._

_And then it begins..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_I have been debating on this part for the last couple of days folks. I think this will work out better for I did initially want this to be a 3 parter. Instead I think it will be a 4...anyhow I will see ya later as my Mom is being stubborn and deciding I have to help her with gardening...Killjoy..._


	45. Chapter 45

_I don't own a single thing folks and also do be aware this is a **lemon** _

_**Instinctual Behavior Part 4...Interlude**_

_**In a not so distant future...someone contemplates...**_

_**What is instinct? **_

_**Hmm...Instinct I guess would be just the sudden need to do something. Regardless of whether you realize it or not, or if you are even ready for the consequences your actions will bring. Instinct is much like irony I guess. Sometimes it is never what you want...**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**In the past with Taro and Nagisa... **_

_Energy soared through his body at her touch upon the mark on his wrist. Instincts that have been dormant for so long as a result of part of his soul dying, renewed to life with a vengeance. Power began to envelop his senses as she growls a challenge...as well as something else..._

_Desire..._

_Desire for a red headed demoness that at this moment flees from his presence in an instinctual need to make a potential mate work for the right to bed her. _

_His instinct flares and he is off like a shot after her disappearing form. As she flees he drinks in that scent is hers, and the energy that is his begins to surround him, spurring him on faster. Leaping into the trees, he follows her, jumping from branch to branch, his gold eyes ringed with red as his normally black hair begins to take on a silvery cast. _

_Waiting and watching her as he leaps, making sure to not make a single sound, he waits. And soon his patience is rewarded. For as they approach a clearing, she pauses to take a breath..._

_He strikes as is well rewarded as she begins to struggle against him in a mixture of passion and the need to make him prove himself. _

_It doesn't matter that they have only know one another a few days...nor does it matter that they by right they should be enemies. One because of his father, the other because of her creator..._

_But one will not tell, and the other does not care. It is only for the here and now that they live._

_Her on the dark ground, on her back, she looks at him with green eyes, that fluctuate between their natural color and black. Already the demon inside can feel her attempting to teleport and he flares his power to dampen hers._

"_No...you stay..." He growls out. Her eyes widen and she continues to growl in impassioned rage. Struggling to buck him off, fighting to take over, Nagisa is about to scream, when her lips are silenced by his._

_Punishing at first, she refuses to respond to his demand that she give in to him. She refuses to acknowledge his domination of her. But when his one free hand brushes down her body, to feel the skin of her shoulder, he pinches a spot in a mixture of instinct and power... _

_All the while demanding her surrender._

_When she lets out a gasp of pleasure and the feeling of submission he has invoked. He takes the opportunity to explore her mouth, to obtain a taste of her passion. And he is not disappointed... Like her scent, she tastes of fire. A fire that matches her hair and the passionate nature that he detects as she begins to rub against him. Mewling sounds of want...need... _

_**Sesshomaru...**_

_Sesshomaru groaned as he tried to fight off a connection starting to form to something darker than himself. In the distant part of his mind, he can hear evil laughter and surprise at something unexpected. One that his instinct tells him he must not let happen..._

_Gesturing for his retainers to bring not only Timiko, but the current spirit keeper as well to the main room. He knew it would take a lot of power and that the Spirit Keeper would need to perform a ritual... One that can override the spirits who desire a bonding, by switching it to someone else..._

_One that he had hoped never to perform save with one other woman..._

_And her family had taken her away..._

_As Timiko stumbles through her body still shaking with the arousing affects of his power, he gestures for all save the spirit keeper to leave. No words are needed, but a simple nod of his head in acknowledgment. Many would get their wish now..._

_There will soon be a Lady of the Western lands..._

_Resigned to his fate, but giving no evidence of it, he pulls Timiko to him and as his power flares, her own feminine strength rises in response to its call..._

_**With Taro and Nagisa...**_

_Somehow having managed to retain his pants on, Taro has stripped Nagisa of her kimono. His hands had freed hers and she had them running through his hair that had gone from black to a startling silver. His teeth nipping tenderly at her skin, she arched underneath him as he sucked and pulled upon a nipple..._

_The feel of her soft body against his scarred body, was so indescribable..._

_He but lightly upon the tip now as he started to move lower, that scent of fire, roses, and orchids just calling to him. The thatch of reddish curls between her legs, damp from need, he simply dips his tongue across the edges of it. Not delving into her as they both want, but making sure she feels every sensitive nerve..._

_Her cry of pleasure is exactly what he wants as her scent spikes tenfold, and his face is like that of a cat with a new taste for a delicious exotic cream..._

_This time as his mouth descend his tongue begins to dive in as he is filled with a sudden thirst. Top to bottom...growling so softly that it thrums against her senses. Almost like a constant purring, light and feathery one second, then firm and hard the next..._

_Screaming her pleasure at the onslaught...she releases and he drinks..._

_Not realizing what is going on or that he is simply a pawn in something bigger, Taro allows himself to be divested of his clothes. His hands constantly exploring and touching her body. He doesn't think at all save for the moment..._

_Her mewling sound, her exploring hands touching his scarred body. It is all so new to him. Never has a woman touched him like this willingly..._

_Still as her mouth trails down his chest, he pushes her back once more. His hands trapping hers within, he nips at her lips warningly as she tries to flip them over. Her growl of indignation silenced with his kiss, as he plants one deep upon her lips. One of a command to surrender..._

_Her simple arch of back, and the mewling sound of need as her legs wrap around him is all he needs..._

_And as he drinks in her cries of want with his lips, he swiftly enters her body in one swift thrust..._

_**Kouga and Mimori...**_

_As the bushes began to move and to cover them, Mimori struggles as something starts to break within the confines of her soul. A most treasured and fragile bond, that she thought would remain forever is beginning to disappear._

_Struggling against the wolf, whose own instincts go out of control with fear. The Eagle demoness, fights to scream in protest, but finds no voice coming out. The wolf unaware of what is going on, holds on tighter. His strength steadily increasing to en cage her own as she fights to run, fights to be free._

_Fights what is sure to be a loss...she can not bear..._

_The loss of one's soul mate..._

_**Sesshomaru and Timiko...**_

_The bonds forming deep within his mind, Sesshomaru feels an overwhelming energy overflowing, merging with his and Timiko's body as they join. His body accepting its long overdue promise of feminine balance, he saddens and almost stops as the tentative bond he once held with ._

_Still she had chosen to leave, and although this one was power hungry..._

_She was no match for him..._

_Claiming her body, her energy already begins to rise with each stroke, each push that causes her to buck against him. To mewl and push in wanton pleasure..._

_Already she has nearly clawed his legs to ribbons, so he knows where her marks will appear on his body, once he tears into the other's mating energy._

_It is something he does not wish to do...it is simply something he must do, for instinct commands it. This foreboding sensation must not win!_

_**With Fate...**._

_**Watching as the energy gathers, the god hesitates for a moment. He knows that this must happen and yet, he doesn't want to. This kind of pain and suffering that these events will bring are hard and painful for many years. **_

_**But it is something that they must live with, if they were to win. Evil can not gain a foothold in the boy...**_

_**Even if it came at the sacrifice of one's heart and soul...**_

_**As the images unfold, he sees the tapestry clear even more. The results cause him to shiver in fear...**_

_**And to make a god scared as we all know...is something horrifying...**_

_Now as both couples explode now in ecstasy, the energy seeks to leave its marks. Energy pulled in two directions. Only wishing to go to the most powerful, it struggles to remain whole..._

_Finally it is ripped far from the younger couple, and heads towards the west towards the elder, with speed. _

_Arriving at its destination, the energy hits the Dog Lord and his new Lady with enough force to make them cry out in such pleasure, that it affected others. Demons all over the western lands felt that power and buckled in pleasure in its radiance. _

_Aware of the fact that his despite being placed in a position he did want, Sesshomaru held Timiko close to him. Thinking he had won and stopped whatever it was that was happening, he did not know what someone else knew and relished._

_Not all the energy had left..._

_A small minute amount had remained, its power though was strong for it to had struck the exhausted pair. Hidden deep in his hair, as well as hers, at the base of his neck, was a mark of mating..._

_But reveling in this wasn't the exhausted couple, or the Dog demon and his new Lady..._

_But Naraku...**after all Nagisa was his daughter**..._


	46. Chapter 46

_My right hand is getting back to normal...WOOHOO!_

_I don't own didly squat _

_**Pain, Confusion, Regret...**_

_Unaware of what is happening in the real world, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are startled by this revelation, from the spirit fox, Youko Kurama._

"_Naraku?" Shippo states with confusion. His mind already working out whatever went wrong from what he remembers. Finding nothing amiss as far he knows..._

"_Shippo, you would not know because you are in the past...time itself is protecting you from the changes. If you were to come back now, you would notice things have changed..."_

_Watching as the younger fox grumbles in annoyance, Kurama, in the meantime, sighs as he searches for the right words. Already his powers feel weakened due to the considerable distance of time he had to travel in spirit. He had lost a considerable amount of power because of those he had transferred before...albeit reluctantly. _

_Shaking his head though to get rid of stray thoughts, he returns to the problem at hand. "I can't say how its done or even when now, but in my time Naraku has been dead for a long time. You killed him Inuyasha. You and your pack working together killed him."_

"_But now something is going wrong." Kagome murmurs quietly, her mind whirling with the beginning of infinite possibilities._

"_Yes...history has changed, people who would have protected you in the past are disappearing one by one. Already one who was there with your pack when you defeated him has vanished from this time, having been killed by him years before."_

"_Who?" Kagome asked instinctively. Her own curiosity showing, the fox simply smiles in amusement._

"_You know I can not say miko, it is not yet time for you to know. What little history we have now, must be preserved as is."_

"_Feh! What can you tell us, then fox?" Inuyasha shouted. "How are we supposed to prepare for something, when we don't know what that something is?"_

"_Look Inuyasha, this much I can and will tell you, before I leave. You will need your brother." _

_Sputtering at the sheer thought of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is about to protest, when the image fades away. Confused and feeling himself alongside Kagome, being pulled into the real world. They awaken to find themselves alongside an equally irritated and puzzled Shippo._

"_What did he mean, I will need my brother?" Inuyasha said with an annoyed expression. The Spirit Fox's last words ringing over and over through his skull. "I don't need that bastard for anything!"_

"_Inuyasha...what if we did need Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly. Others in their pack having heard her words, gaze in astonishment as the hanyou's eyes narrow in what could only be repressed anger._

"_We don't need that bastard, for anything!" He gritted out._

"_Then why did we warn him about what was going to happen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Why did we tell him what Shippo had told us, when we didn't need to then?"_

"_Because..." The hanyou murmured blankly. A look of confusion on his face. Honestly, why did he warn his brother?"_

"_Because what Inuyasha?" She quietly repeated. _

"_FEH! All I know is we don't need him." Inuyasha replied in an annoyance. "I mean what has he done for us?"_

"_He has saved us Inuyasha, he saved us when you were..." Kagome trailed off. Her own mind not wanting to think about the consequences of her next words._

"_When I was what...?" The hanyou questioned with irritation._

_No one willing to speak the words, it finally takes the one person who can handle one of his tirades with wisdom and not force. _

"_When you were with Kikyo, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly. The hanyou looking up at him rapidly, the mere mention of the priestess who has passed on causing a reaction from not just him, but the miko as well._

"_You still think about her don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome sadly states. "Even though we are mated and will apparently have a son in the future alongside Shippo, you still think about the past."_

_Sango lets out a sound of warning to the hanyou, as does the Fox demon and Monk. But irregardless, it seems fate would have its way with cruel timing as the hanyou stumbles for an answer..._

"_Kagome, I..."_

"_Don't Inuyasha...don't." The miko whispered without any emotion. "Your hesitation said it all."_

"_Kagome I can't just forget my past!" The hanyou blurts out in protest._

"_I know you can't Inuyasha. But you can let it go, but that's to hard isn't it. You can't let it go. You have friends, family, and someone who loves you for you. Yet you still can't let go of the past."_

_Walking away into, the nearby forest at these last words, the miko goes off to be alone. As the hanyou moves to follow her, he finds a fox demon tackling him to the grown as a Monk blocks his path, while a Slayer disappears after her friend._

"_Regardless of whether or not I adopt you Shippo, if you don't get off of me by the time I count to three, you will be wishing the Thunder Brothers had gotten to you."_

"_You know you don't mean that Poppa." The Fox demon states quietly. "You just can't go to Momma right now. No matter how much you want to."_

"_Listen to him Inuyasha." Miroku replies with a calm dignity. "I empathize with you Inuyasha, I honestly do in this case, as does Sango. It is hard to forget the past. But right now the past is the point. Regardless of whether or not she is dead as you have told us. Kikyo isn't dead to all of us mentally... especially to Kagome."_

"_But I chose her, I love her. Doesn't that mean something! So let me go so I can tell her." The hanyou screams as he tries to buck the fox demon off._

_Gesturing for Shippo to back away, a moment, the frustrated Monk hits the hanyou hard on the head with his staff. _

"_OW DAMMIT!"_

"_Listen to me Inuyasha and get it through your skull. Kagome still freshly remembers you running off to Kikyo in the past countless upon countless times." Miroku yells. "She knows that you love her and that you chose her as we all do. Its the fact that you still think about Kikyo is what bothers her. Let Sango tell her your side..."_

"_Why Sango! Why can't I..." Whispers a resigned Inuyasha. His heart pounding in fear as he can feel his beloved mate's unhappiness through their marks._

"_Something tells me you already know Inuyasha why you can't." the monk stated sadly. "Let Sango be your voice of reason in this...she is Kagome's best friend..."_

_Nodding his head reluctantly, the hanyou is relieved as the adult fox demon gets off of him. A resigned look on his features, he leaps into the nearest tree, sniffing for that elusive scent in hopes that when it returns, it is one filled with joy...and not pain._


	47. Chapter 47

_Some more Inuyasha and Kagome moments coming up folks...but I don't think you are gonna like events soon...because things in the next couple of chapters will take a turn for the worse. Everything will be revealed within the next 10 chapters. _

_So don't kill me o.k?_

_I don't own Squat..._

_**Meaningful conversations among women...**_

_Kagome sighed as she collapsed to her knees. Having walked aimlessly in this direction for about 15 minutes, the miko had expected the hanyou to have caught up by now._

"_It figures, he is to busy thinking about her..."_

"_Kagome...you know that isn't true." Replied a soft and familiar voice._

_Turning around to find the Sango with her boomerang, the miko, in the eyes of her friend, looked sad and alone. "He does love you..."_

"_No he doesn't...he doesn't love me Sango. He loves her. I'm just a poor substitute." _

"_Kagome..." Sango whispered comfortingly. Her arms wrapping around her friend, she allowed the miko to cry and to cry for what seemed life forever. But finally, when the shoulders sagged in exhaustion, the Slayer let go of her friend, so that she may speak for the other. _

"_Inuyasha, chose you though Kagome. His tattoos on your body and your on his proves that."_

"_So. It doesn't matter, not if he still thinks about her."_

"_Kagome, you are an idiot as you would so eloquently put it."_

"_SANGO!"_

"_Think about it Kagome, you haven't let go of it either." Sango wisely stated. "In the past, you would mope and then let it go, now you are not. Why? What's different about this time compared to the others?"_

_Looking dumbfounded at the Slayer's words, the young woman for the first time in her life is at a loss for words. "Kagome, I agree with you that he shouldn't be thinking about her. But right now everything is still to fresh, not just for you, but for him as well. Give him time...give both of yourselves time to let go of your past..."_

"_..."_

_Sighing softly with regret, as she had done all she could, the Slayer gets up to leave. But not before the miko speaks a curious question._

"_Sango..."_

"_Yes Kagome?"_

"_Could you do it? Could you let go of what happened to Kohaku and the others." She asked softly._

"_Not right away." Sango admitted. "It would be hard to forget not having him around, or the gentle air he exuded. I was always the more temperamental out of the two of us you know. But with each passing moment, that I am with you and the others, it makes me realize that although Kohaku is an important part of my life...the shard within his back is the only thing keeping him alive. I have to learn to let go..."_

"_Because of Naraku..."_

"_Yes...you and I both know Kagome, the minute that he is able, Naraku will take the shard out, when he feels he no longer needs control of my brother." Sango whispered sadly. "I just hope to be there when Naraku does do it to Kohaku, so that way my brother isn't alone, when he dies."_

_The miko gazed with newfound understanding, as the realization of her own semi-quasi problems pale in comparison to that of her friends. _

"_Sango can you forgive me?" Kagome whispered gently._

"_Whatever for?" _

"_For being a selfish bitch as Inuyasha would put it." The miko stated wryly and ashamedly. "Here I am wailing about my own problems which in comparison to yours comes up lacking."_

"_No they aren't lacking Kagome, you took a beating from Kikyo for so long over Inuyasha. You even held the pain within to keep not just him but everyone else happy. You were due..."_

"_True...but it is still nothing in comparison to yours." The miko replied warmly. "Come on...I have a hanyou I have to go reassure." _

_Chuckling at the thought of the hanyou, who by now is probably pacing a groove into the ground. The Slayer gets up to follow, and pauses at the one question Kagome brings up that unnerves her._

"_Say Sango?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you and Miroku ever get around to talking?"_

"_We did..."_

"_Well what did he say?" The miko asks curiously._

_Blushing red, Sango explains everything that the monk had relayed. With each passing word, Kagome smiles warmly and with gentle encouragement for her inhibited friend. _

"_That was beautiful and he got that advice from Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes...surprising isn't it?" Sango giggles. "But what should I do now Kagome? Unlike you...I don't know how I should react to Miroku..."_

"_Be yourself..."_

"_Myself?"_

"_Sango...I have been nothing but myself with Inuyasha since I have been here. I have succeeded in getting through to him, when I was my stubborn self more then when I was trying to be cool and aloof like Kikyo." The miko from the future replied. "If Miroku truly cares for you...simply be yourself. Then he can love you for simply being who you are. Not what you look like..."_

_With that said, the Miko walked back towards the camp, leaving the Slayer alone with her thoughts..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_More to come...within the next 10 chapters or so...the Prophecy will finally be explained as Aketsu is found. _

_Also some of you expressed a curiosity into young Taro... all I can say is if you wish to use my Taro in a story go ahead...but he must be a good guy or in relation to this fic okay. MY one rule..._


	48. Chapter 48

_I don't own squat_

_**Meaningful conversations among men...**_

_As Inuyasha sat in the tree brooding, he glared impertinently at his best friend and the adult version of the fox. He had jumped several times in the last 20 minutes intent on going after Kagome, despite what they had said..._

_Each time, he could hear a loud ahem from Miroku, and an I wouldn't from Shippo. It was downright annoying..._

_Still...their words from before each time, is what actually stopped him from going after his beloved miko, for they would then roll through his head repeatedly. So when a reassuring feeling came from her through their special connection connection, the mating tattoos upon his back flared with her love and need for his forgiveness._

_Leaping into the woods, ignoring their calls, the hanyou goes off in search of his mate. Leaving Miroku with an inquisitive fox..._

_As silence reigns for the next few minutes, Shippo decides to break it with the a single question. "So did you two talk yet?"_

_Startled by the fox's words, it takes a moment for the monk to realize who the other man is referring to. "I did..."_

"_How did she take it?" Shippo asked with a curious look._

"_She took it well...I think." The monk admitted reluctantly. "She accepted what I had to say. It's just..."_

"_You are afraid that admitting it, chased her away..."_

"_Yes. We haven't really talked since then, except for one time." The monk nodded in affirmation. "Maybe she doesn't feel the same way for me as I do for her."_

_Bounding over with a leap, the fox demon plants himself next to the monk with a finesse that any sane human would envy. "Then talk to her again Miroku. If she hasn't made a move to talk about it, the you need to. To paraphrase Momma, sometimes you need to take a lot of first steps, if you are to get anywhere." Shippo stated with a grin. _

"_A lot of first steps, huh?" Miroku chuckled._

"_Yeah...it kind of became her philosophy considering all the fights she and Poppa had. You know one or the other always had to make that first step to apologizing." Shippo states with a knowing smile as Miroku laughed. But as their laughter died down, Miroku looked at the fox demon thoughtfully._

"_So...I should make the first step huh?"_

"_Yes...unlike Momma, who is from the future, Miroku...Sango is a product of this time. And despite her job, to Sango it is not seemly for a woman such as herself to approach a man save for anything but business. And even then, you notice she always looks to you or Inuyasha to handle the situation." _

"_I see what you are saying." The Monk replied with a little bit of chagrin. "Sango is shy..."_

_Shippo frowns at the monk's words and shakes his head . "You are missing the point Miroku, she isn't shy. The fact that she is a demon slayer and in that skin tight outfit should tell you that much. She is simply a product of her upbringing. To her, she doesn't know how to handle this kind of well approach." Shippo stated. "Take Momma for example, what did you think of her when you first met her?"_

_Looking back at the memory, the events at the spring and her strong tempered personality. Miroku looks to the fox with a look of shame upon his features. "I see your point. I will admit, that I thought Kagome was ...and that Inuyasha..."_

"_A concubine and her master." Shippo calmly replied, as Miroku nodded his head in embarrassment. "It is understandable Miroku, but as you got to know them, what happened?"_

"_I saw no such thing." Miroku said with a smile. "In Kagome I saw a brave young woman, faced with odds that most should shy from. Instead she faces them head on...with all her heart and soul. And as for Inuyasha, I don;t believe I will ever find a truer and more loyal friend then him. To me he is like a brother in all but blood."_

_Shippo smiles at the sentiment and nods his head in acceptance. "Miroku, trust me when I say that he thinks of you in the same way. He may not act like it sometimes, but he does listen to you, and not because you are a monk."_

_Surprised by the Fox's words, they look up as hanyou re-emerges with a sleepy miko in his arms. Gesturing for silence, the hanyou waits only a few moments...as the Fox leaps into the trees. To give the two friends privacy..._

"_He's right Miroku..." Inuyasha quietly said. His arms wrapped around a sleeping miko. Her head in his lap, as her legs stretch out to the side. Her mate's arm lightly resting in a mixture of love and protection around her waist. Relaxed in appearance, and yet ready to grab and run should the need arise. "You are the first real human, I could actually call a friend."_

"_That's not true Inuyasha. What about Kagome...or dare I say Kikyo?"_

_Giving a little smile, as he momentarily looks down towards said female, the hanyou shakes his head. "I wouldn't have called them that at first Miroku. To me Kikyo was an obstacle, just someone I had to go through to get what I wanted. As for Kagome...even she would tell you, we didn't consider ourselves friends at first. But you...you annoyed me, you berated me, you even hit me with that damn staff of yours."_

"_And that you consider friendship..." The monk interrupted. The shocked and confused expression priceless, allowing the hanyou to chuckle quietly._

"_You didn't let me finish." Inuyasha stated. "Because Miroku, in all the time that I have known you, and that you have stayed with us, not once did you do those things with anger in your heart." He finished quietly._

"_Inuyasha...I don't know what to say." Miroku said with pure surprise etched into his features at the hanyou's admission. _

"_Don't have to say anything Monk. Don't have to say anything at all...and just to let you know he's right. You need to make the first step...Kami only knows how many times I had to, with Kagome." The hanyou stated with irritation. _

_As Inuyasha admits, his own inadequacies, Miroku nods his head in understanding now. "You know something Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Nothing...just thank you..."_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Leaving Timiko to her own devices, as well as to relish in the fact of becoming the lady of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru spies someone who approaches them. It was one, whom he once would have considered a valued ally in the politics that is his court. That is...til Izayoi._

"_What is it that you want, Wataru." Sesshomaru whispered coldly. "The only reason you are still alive is that my father valued your wisdom, and your friendship. I do not."_

"_I understand, my Lord. Just...I have heard some rumors..."_

"_And this is of interest to me, for what reason?"_

"_It concerns Mimori, my Lord. It appears the Seeress of the Eagles has left the Eastern Lands." _

_His amber eyes, clouding over in pain for but a second, the Dog Lord reveals nothing to his father's former servant as his back is to the elder. "It is of no concern to me, Wataru. She left me remember, or have you forgotten how you lost your eyesight?"_

"_I have not forgotten my Lord." The demon says wearily. "Jaken in the time, since he has become your first retainer has rubbed it in continuously."_

"_Then why do you tell me of this."_

_Saying nothing, the elder remains silent, as Sesshomaru whirls around in anger. His power flaring up, Wataru senses the open hostility, the hatred..._ _Yet the elder of the two, feels nothing in response from his own inner power...no fear, no anger...nothing. _

"_Because my Lord, you once ordered me to watch over her. You never have ordered me not to."_

"_I would assume, with your punishment for your failure towards not only my father, but myself Wataru, that you would have stopped."_

"_My lord, was it not you who told me how much assumptions were worth?" Wataru stated calmly. "You yelled it clearly at your father's death howl."_

_Whirling around, the demon lord strides over and in less then a minute, with his arm drawn back, hits Wataru clear across the room. Watching coolly as the demon lands far into the wall, with a tremendous impact, Sesshomaru's power flares tenfold in anger. Remaining expressionless, Sesshomaru turns his back on the demon...and strides out of the room._

_And for the first time in nearly 300 years...a worried expression crosses his features..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Sorry for the long wait guys, right now I am trying to run a website for a friend in Iraq of all places, and on top of that work, and write these, as well as run my own. _

_Never enough time, here is something though which I hope keeps you all happy._


	49. Chapter 49

_I don't own Squat_

_**Aketsu speaks...Part 1**_

_As Sesshomaru, learned to regret his actions, and a hanyou converses with his best friend. Other things were happening._

_Instincts had risen and a call for one of its own was scent. _

_And it was answered._

_Power rolled off in waves, and it responded finding the source of its summoning. Bending its will in time to protect one of its kind. Flaring intensely all around and eliciting a scream from those outside its confines. _

_Protecting what is within is wake..._

_And as Kouga watches in awe, a path opens up from behind him, his senses searching and feeling within the path..._

_He finds nothing wrong..._

_Dragging the seer behind him, a she has now almost driven herself into a catatonic state, he follows the path given to him. Running as the wind takes him. His senses following the trail of power that calls to him. Although, he now knows he initiated this run, he is intrigued despite the fact that the seer is no longer in full control of herself. _

_Something is happening in the land, and things are changing. Normally he would simply adapt as his wolves do, but this change it was different... It invoked to many different feelings, to make him comfortable. _

_Especially the feeling of fear..._

_Yet at this moment, something else was overwhelming him even more then fear. And it was avid curiosity._

_Since he had met up with the demoness, a sense of protection had come from nowhere out of him, as well as a sense of need. _

_A need to know her...and a need to know what was happening to his world. _

_So he followed that path of power, seeking answers and holding tight to the vulnerable demoness in his arms. Eventually after what seemed like hours of running, he came to his destination..._

_Only to be surrounded by a venerable army of Spirit Fox demons, each one flaring up to strike at their intruder with their demonic aura..._

"_Do not worry my friends, he simply seeks me out." Came a voice from behind them. His own power on par with theirs, an elder wolf demon steps out from behind the small army of fox demons. Hair that is almost as pale as theirs now, he walks slowly towards the wolf prince who is in shock at his appearance. Scars crisscross his body, in every which way possible. What once could have passed for a tail in the beginning was more of a stump, then a wolf's pride and joy. _

_One eye seemed to be gouged out and the other...was of the palest blue that Kouga had ever seen._

"_Never seen a old banished wolf alive, have you cubling ?"_

_Giving a little growl, at a name reserved only for Wolf cubs, the foxes and he are both surprised at the full throated laugh that erupts from the old demon's lips. It was a mixture of happiness...as well as regret..._

"_It has been a long time since I have heard a fellow wolf, my prince...do forgive me?"_

_Nodding his head, the foxes approach and reach for the seer in his arms. But hold back as an instinctive growl of protection erupt from Kouga's lips. In response, the others almost smile and look to the elder wolf, for confirmation of their thoughts. _

_Nodding his head gently, one by one they disappear. Their powers concealing them from sight. Now looking at the younger wolf, who has a guarded expression his face, he shakes his head gently as if soothing a child. _

"_Wolfing do not worry, they are simply guarding us from those who pursue you. It is they after all, who control these woods...now what is it that you wish of me Prince?_

_Ignoring the question for a moment, having seen the power of the trees and bushes, protecting what is within. The wolf relaxes a little bit, while at the same time remaining alert. But now looking back at the elder, his blue eyes narrow in suspicion... "How did you get here? I know the Foxes of the South trust no one..."_

"_Hmmm that is true, they do not. They have good reason as you well know not to..."_

"_Their ability to manipulate time..."_

"_Yes wolfing, the reason they allowed me to come here, was because of what is going on now."_

"_I see...just what is going on now?"_

"_History...we are now at a pivotal point in history. She could not do it, because it was not the time to do so. From what the I understand via the Fox scouts, it is coming close to the time where someone can. Who I have no idea..."_

_Perplexed by the cryptic answer, the Wolf Prince just looks at the old wolf, with confusion. Then clarity strikes home..._

"_You are Aketsu...how can this be?"_

_Shaking his head, muttering at the denseness of his people sometimes the elder wolf, sits down upon a rock bed. Gesturing for the younger to lay out the comatose demoness beside him, he gets comfortable. Then making a motion to sit down, the elder begins to speak. _

"_I hold many of the answers that you seek, Wolfing... Because of my associations with the Foxes, I have obtained some measure of their sensitivity to the Earth. And it is indeed crying out in pain...so much to the point that by now I am sure, you feel a restless fear and have been regardless of the rumors, in your soul do you not?"_

_Shocked by the elder's intuitiveness, Kouga nods his head and continues to listen. Unaware as are many others in that glen, that someone else is listening. Via his tiny...and strongest poison insect..._

"_**What you feel is the land dying wolfing, and only the Gods themselves can heal it.**"_

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_

_At that exact moment, elsewhere in the western lands, a Miko from the future passes out, alongside a fire cat whose memories now return with full force..._

_Further away and more towards the North... A young man screams in agony as a painful memory rips through his mind, forcing his one demon companion away in fear. Afraid of what could only be described as a purifying energy erupts from his body, before he to collapses into unconsciousness._

_And all over, Taiyoukai young and old, stop as the Earth itself beckons for them to listen..._

_The truth about her is finally about to be told..._

_**The story of what happened that fateful day and why Midoriko died...and the Shikon Jewel was born...**_


	50. Chapter 50

_chuckles softly..._

_I never expected to get hate mail for that last one people. If you don't like the story and how it is progressing, then to pardon a cliché. If you don't like it. Don't read it..._

_Anyway, these next three chapters will be able to stand out I think. Mostly because I hope to answer a lot of questions..._

_**Aketsu Speaks...Part 2**_

_**Folding his arms across his chest the elder Wolf demon, known as Aketsu, looked up in the setting sun. Memories that should be filled with happiness, earn him nothing but pain as she comes back into his mind. **_

_**Midoriko...**_

_**The Priestess...the originator of the Shikon Jewel and...and much to his sadness...his former love...**_

"_Aketsu come on!" Shouted a voice filled with laughter. The Wolf demon, chuckles as a lady with flowing black hair and vibrant green eyes reaches for him from above. Full of love and warmth, Midoriko was a sight to behold. She smelled so good to his senses, that he can't help but love her. She smelled like the night...like the night blossoms that bloom under a full moon. Exotic and warm..._

_Latching onto her offered hand, he swings up behind her upon the great cat's back that she rides. In doing so, he wraps his arms around her, as he holds on. Cradling her body close, so that she doesn't fall, he allows her to lean forward to whisper commands in their other friend's ears. _

_The great fire Cat demon, Kirara, felt that she owed Midoriko her aid since the Priestess freed her from her previous owner. A ruthless demon had nearly killed the poor kitten in rage, when the feline had swiped at him playfully. Despite being with others of her kind, Kirara had inadvertently incited this moth demon into a full blown anger. _

_All but she were killed in its pique...as it decimated her family in mere moments with its poison. It was with intense luck that the kitten had survived its effects. The poor little one had been munching on some grass never knowing of its healing properties..._

_It was the only thing that saved her..._

_According to Midoriko, she was passing through at that time and had found the lost demon kitten. She was half starved and near mad with hunger. Going into motherly mode as she often did with children...much to his annoyance. She had taken the poor thing into her arms and fed her some dried meats that she had in her pocket. _

_Well needless to say the rest was history...Midoriko had gained a new friend and companion..._

_A sound almost like a purr erupts from the great cat and the flames around her feet increase in pleasure._

"_What did you say to her...?" Aketsu, questions in amusement. "I can feel her purring underneath us."_

"_Nothing much, I simply asked her to go to our favorite spot by the river." Grinned the priestess. "She earned it, especially after that last battle."_

"_Really, what did you two face this time?"_

"_A rampaging bear demon, nothing special. You?"_

"_A Centipede demon bent on killing the Prince of our tribe's son."_

"_Really? What did Tenchi do this time?" _

_Sighing as he begins to explain, the foolishness of the youth in question. Aketsu hugs her close as he describes the foolish stunt that Tenchi had done. The destruction of the demons eggs, had severely put the centipede out of joint. Causing it to attack, not only the wolf demons. But neighboring human villages as well...causing a stir for lack of a better word _

_Eventually, thee two sides worked together and killed the vile thing. But with its body so large, the only place they had to put the demon was in the well deep inside a forest. A well rumored to destroy demon bones once they were in..._

"_A well you say huh?"_

"_Yes...some of the others had overhead a priestess there talking about it. It is a supposed legend in the area of Musashi."_

"_That would have to be Wakinyela's task then to tend to it." Midoriko mused. Having been sent all over the countryside because of her gifts, the powerful miko had gotten to know many of the others that had similar gifts to her own. "Thing such as this Bone Eater's Well proves watching..."_

"_Agreed...now about this favorite spot...is it the one I am thinking of?"_

_Midoriko grinned, slyly as she shook her head. "Nope this is a new one. Kirara likes it because it has the best fish she has ever tasted. Right pretty girl?"_

_The purring becomes louder, more like a rumble now. Knowing that the sound belies her agreement it causes the couple on her back to laugh, with intense warmth and enjoyment. Still as they continue chatting about their day, both Midoriko and Aketsu pause as the Fire cat begins her descent._

_Looking around, the area as he slides off with his Priestess, Aketsu finds the clear river and the green meadow inviting to his senses. His nose sifting through the scents in the air, he savors the cleaness, the purity, of his surroundings. _

"_Well? How do you like it?" Chirped Midoriko. Her green eyes flashing with light, he turns to her to pull her close. Simply caressing her cheek, he bends down to kiss her...to kiss her soundly and to never let go..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

"**_You and Midoriko?" Kouga muttered dumbstruck. "How can that be possible, that is not what the stories speak of. They don't even mention anyone doing the same thing she did. That she had been alone...that she was always alone. And even then, what does that have to do with what is happening now?"_**

"**_And you believe them Wolfing? Can you honestly tell me with all the legends you hear of her. Can you see one mere human woman do all that?"_**

_**Shaking his head, with a little chagrin. The younger wolf sighs. "How can it be so distorted like that. If what you are saying is true, our people as well as others should be honoring you as well. Not just her." **_

"**_Tell me, do you think the humans would allow a full demon such as myself to be their hero?"_**

"**_To be honest...no."_**

"**_That was my point exactly Wolfing. Midoriko's life would have been worth nothing if word got out that she was in love with a demon. And as to what my relationship with her had to do with anything..." Aketsu sighed quietly, as he tried to find the right words. "Tell me my Prince...if you knew that 1000 demons would be waiting for you in a cave. Would you go?"_**

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Sorry its short folks...But I got make money to live..._


	51. Chapter 51

_Don't ever get a sinus cold...it sucks... sneezes_

_**Elantis Seasali**: That is the plan. There is a lot more actually to this story that I have not put in...That is simply reserved for the massive revising I will probably do when all three sections are done. And we are only about halfway through Future Pain..._

_I do not own a single solitary thing in this...except all new characters..._

_**Aketsu Speaks...Part 3**_

"**_Tell me Wolf Prince. If you knew that 1000 demons waited for you in a cave. Would you go?"_**

_**Kouga looked at Aketsu, with shock in his eyes, at the question. His own memories whirling with the story of Midoriko's death and the creation of the jewel. He can't help but shake his head in disbelief. Still the statue, he himself has seen of the miko frozen in stone, is enough to make him wonder...**_

"**_That many...?"_**

"**_At least..." Aketsu said softly. "There were at least that many in the cave."_**

"**_How... Why...?"_**

_**Looking down at the ground, the elder lifts a stick and begins to draw. Rough symbols appear in the loose soil, and with each one tells of a name.**_

_**Benton...Daikoku...Ebisu...Izanagi...Izanami...Jurojien**_

_**On and on the names appear...and the one thing in common they were all the names of gods.**_

"**_What do the gods have to do with this?"_**

"**_Everything Wolfing...but I am about to tell you of the why...before I tell you of the how..."_**

_Looking up into the night sky, Midoriko began to softly sing. Her body humming with intense happiness, she glanced at her side, to find the sleeping wolf demon beside her. Content just to be near him, the young priestess lets her mind wander as she stares at the marks upon her wrists. _

_One is of a sky and the other is of the sun. Knowing from looking at her reflection, she has one of a star upon her forehead. And upon her back is a small moon... Within her was the ability to summon Heaven's Light. _

_Supposedly a gift to all life on this world, from the gods themselves. It was believed only to be used as a last resort, for one does not wake a god unnecessarily. Or at least not according to the scrolls she has read. Their meanings had been lost to her for so long...that it took meeting Aketsu and a god...for her to finally understand. _

_Each symbol described an aspect of the four souls apparently...as well as a sign for a demon tribe..._

_**Ara-Mitama** or courage, is the symbol of the Moon, represents the Great Dog Demons of the west. The best fighters of the lands, there is nothing those demons have not faced at least once._

_**Nigi-Mitama** also known as family, is the Sun, or the sign of the Wolf Demons of the North. Family above all is important to them._

_**Kusi-Mitama** or wisdom is represented by the star sign. According to her beloved Aketsu, the Star also represents the sign of the wisest of demons, the Spirit Fox Demons of the South. _

_**Saki-Mitama**...Love. Represented by the symbol of the sky, this mark upon her body was representative of the great Eagles of the East. This is the one marking that she did not understand. The others, she can see...but love representing the birds?_

_Feeling an arm snake around her waist, she leans back into the inviting warmth of her demon lover. "Puzzled about the marks again?"_

"_Yes..." Midoriko whispered softly. "Three of the four I understand...but it still puzzles me...what is it about the mark of the sky...or the eagles, Aketsu? And what does this have to do with the Heaven's Light? He..."_

"_Fate?"_

_Nodding her head, she almost tries to bury herself into him. The need to feel his reassurance overwhelming. "When I had first attempted to do something he said I would not need to. That the demons were rising up to control the others. And he was right..."_

"_But?"_

"_But if I was not meant to use this power, why give it to me? And why is it connected to the demons?"  
_

_Aketsu looks thoughtful, as she turns her green eyes up at him. His own mind whirling, it takes a few minutes before he comes up with an answer. "Maybe it is because you were meant to pass this gift on, and as to the connection to us demons..." The wolf pondered the notion until it him... "Maybe it is because, we demons were among the first to walk this land. We as wolves, for example, call it our duty to make sure the laws of nature are followed. We do not mind progress, but we do mind if it takes more then is needed. I believe the same can be said for the rest."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yes and now that I think about it...I know why the Eagles represent the sky."_

"_Really?" _

"_Their love of life and everything connected to it. No matter what I don't think I have ever heard of an Eagle willingly killing someone. I do not think that it is in their nature to do something like that unless forced. They will kill...but only for food nothing else."_

"_I see... Talking about this has made me realize something." Midoriko said softly._

"_Like what?" Aketsu questioned._

"_That if what you are saying is true, it might explain why no other kinds of demons have risen to take the power away. For as long as I can remember, it has always been, the Dogs, Foxes, Wolves, and Eagles who have ruled the lands. Maybe it is because, they have become so entwined with the nature of life itself, that each one represents a part of life. These symbols as I understand it, do connect with the religion of the four souls. And within it they say we humans find perpetual peace. We humans live in the center of all four lands, and yet we never trespass into theirs. Could that be, because we instinctively know that as long as they maintain order...Life maintains itself?"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Kouga just reels with this information. Could it be that simple? ** **Could that be the reason why the shards in his legs seem to work so well for him compared to other demons?**_

"**_I see you are sorting it out to Wolfing. I know of the two shards in your legs as well as the rumors of others in demons of all kinds. In them one shard, mutated them into other things. Why is it that you as well as others of the four tribes have not done the same?" Aketsu said quietly. "It is because she is right."_**

"**_That we...the Four Demon tribes..."_**

"**_Maintain the balance of the four souls that equal life. The Great Dog Demons of the west represent courage, the Spirit Foxes of the South are wisdom, the Eagles of the East are love, and we Wolf Demons of the North are Family. Hence the reason why the Shikon Jewel resonates with us so perfectly..."_**

"**_How can this be...?"_**

"**_I do not know Wolfing it simply is...but know this you are only one aspect of that power. Midoriko was the aspect of all four. Through her, Heaven's Light could be summoned..."_**

"**_Heaven's Light?"_**

"**_Yes...the one thing that can bring the Gods themselves back to our world...to save it from itself."_**

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Still Short I know...but I have a cold...sneezes_


	52. Chapter 52

_There is a god after all guys. Basically my computer caught a virus…. Not a nice one either… But thanks to the fact I think someone felt guilty…long story…she went and got me a new one for Christmas. YAY! So this chapter will be the first on a BRAND new PUTER!  
_

_Author hugs Taro plushie that she made while anxiously waiting for drugs to kick in…Got to love cold medicine from doctors…I call them Happy pills :D_

_I don't own Squat_

**_Aketsu Speaks Part 4…All is revealed_**

**_Kouga just looks up at the Elder wolf demon in complete surprise. "I see you are in shock my Prince. But yes that is supposedly what Heaven's Light can do. Come with me and allow me to show you something."_**

"**_Such as?" He questions as he gets up. _**

"_**You shall see, leave the demoness, she will be safe." The old wolf replies gently, as Kouga reaches for her. Bristling at the thought, his senses whirl as he hears Aketsu speak in a language that could only be that of the Fox demons. Suddenly two come forth from out of now where forcing him back and into a fighting stance.**_

_**Identical in stance and bearing, these Foxes were regal as they approached. **_

"_**Do not fret Wolf." One started.**_

"_**We will watch over her." The other replied. **_

"_**After all you and her still have."**_

"_**Your roles to play…."**_

**_Confused at the back and forth of the words between the two foxes, Kouga allows himself to be pulled away. Despite his better judgment, he feels nothing amiss though as his power feels these two out. Then he simply nods his head and turns to go after the elderly wolf demon. _**

"**_Tell me Wolf Prince…what do you know of the great battle between the Lord of the West and the Demon Moth King from the Mainland?"_**

"_**That many had died human and demon alike. It took the great Dog Lord getting involved before Hyouga was defeated and sealed."**_

"_**True wolfing, that si very true despite recent events.. Come let me show you the destruction the results of the battle between the great Taiyoukai…"**_

**_Following Aketsu, Kouga began to stumble as something akin to great pain embraces his senses. Sharp and stabbing, like a blade through the heart, the Wolf Prince collapses to his knees as he attempts to shake it off. _**

"_**I would not bother wolfing. The pain you are feeling will not disappear." Aketsu said quietly as he waited for the Prince.**_

"_**What do you mean this pain won't disappear?"**_

"_**Get up and follow me…there your answers will be given."**_

_**Growling in irritation, he with some careful maneuvering and concentration upon his part. He proceeds to separate himself from the pain as best he can. Now as the trees began too become fewer with each step and the sounds of life distance and shadowed.**_

_**The pain grows even more intense with each step he takes…then that's when he forgets all else….**_

**_Aketsu has stopped, and moved to the side, to show Kouga something that would explain much of what he has seen in his recent travels. A long stretch of land…dead…nothing growing around it…._**

_**The earth is like sand…gray and powdery. What little trees that are in it are like rock. Petrified into stone…corpses of many demons reside here and there. All dead…frozen where they stand in stone.**_

**_When demons fight one another, their energy their aura…will mingle. Unlike the mating urges that they all have and must go through. That is when their energy is safe. For it is searching for something to join with. _**

_**On the other hand…when it is fighting…**_

_**It does not seek to merge…it seeks to destroy.**_

"**_Yes it does…." Aketsu murmurs quietly as he remembers the once vibrant priestess. "According to the Fox Lord, this is where the battle between Inutaisho, the Great Dog Demon and Hyouga of the Mainland Moths fought. What you see now is primarily what is left of that great battle….This is what is left of the scar that the battle left upon the land's surface." Aketsu murmured sadly. "And what's worse…we almost came close to this so long ago in that cave…."_**

_Ducking yet another set of claws swiping at him, Aketsu fought as hard as he could, through the multitudes of demons that stood in his path. This cave in the middle of nowhere held someone precious to him. _

_He remembers arriving in the town where, she was supposed to have been, only to find the villagers in a frenzied state. These villagers, these demon slayers had angered many demons in their choice of occupation. And unlike the priestesses or others of their own kind, they were more vulnerable then most. Some of their children had been taken and the demons had simply stated a life for a life. _

_So one by one some of their best fighters had gone in to save these children and each time. One child would come back…without the adult and covered in blood. The demons were keeping their word all right. They were returning the little ones whole…_

_But in such a state that it would be years before they returned to normal. One of the mothers, lamenting the loss of her husband, had contacted a priestess seeking Midoriko's help. Although she had her child, what she had gone through, compounded with the loss of her husband. The poor woman did not wish that on anyone. _

_Therefore the priestess had agreed to deliver the request to his beloved Miko. And of course, she could not say no to people in distress. Especially ones she had helped in the past. These villagers had become inspired by her work, and her words in no due part to the trouble they have had before. Now having fashioned armor of a sort from the bones of the dead demons, they were actually surviving and becoming quite a threat. _

_The Local demons had decided to do something about it…and there were hundreds of them involved…perhaps even a thousand that had come to either aid or witness this. The thought that had been shared amongst them…._

_That it would serve the humans right and that this village was going to serve as an example…._

_So instead of running into the village as he should have done when he first arrived for support. He had run off towards the cave, intent on pulling her out as well as the children. Only to find that halfway there, a ragtag bunch of children, their clothes halfway torn and with scratches running and Kirara running beside them._

_Running as if their very lives depended on it…._

"_Please don't hurt us Mister!"_

"_Don't make us go back there!"_

_Screaming and pleading, it takes Abetsu about 10 minutes to find one who was willing and brave enough to talk to him out of the 20 kids. A teenage girl of about 12…._

"_Who are you girl?"_

"_I am Aosina …did you come to kill us?" The young one eyes him bravely. Although the Wolfish part growls as it takes her stare for a challenge, the part of him that is demon respects her for it. _

"_No I did not. I have come you help young one…you will find the village is that way. Tell me though where is Midoriko…"_

"_The priestess?" Aosina asks quickly. _

_Nodding his head, he takes off in the direction the young girl points, the direction of the cave. "Please you must hurry! They were starting to merge when we fled with her friend." The child yells as Kirara growls for her to move, as the sounds of demons begin to approach._

_An unspoken sense of communication happens that moment between the wolf demon and the fire cat. With a growl and a roar of gentleness yet order, the feline ushers the children out of the way. The eldest, the one Aketsu had been speaking with resisting. Her words haunting him…._

_**They were starting to merge….**_

_A Recombinant demon was next to impossible to kill. It would not only have powers of its own, it would have the powers of all that he or she…or possibly even it destroyed. _

_So he continued to run…run and leap_

_Run and duck…_

_Slash and swipe…._

_He did so much, that when that strange light started to emit from the direction not only did he stop. So did his enemies. It was bright…and it was beautiful beyond belief. Shining white and brilliant in its etherealness, it took only a moment. A moment before he realized what that was…_

_And that is when he heard her voice is his mind…._

"_**AKETSU RUN!"**_

_Without a second thought, he did just that. He ran. He ran back towards the humans, he ran towards the village to escape what could now only be called an immense purification. Behind him, he could hear the screams, the rages of pain and anger….the death cries of fear at what could only be Midoriko's power. _

_What frightened him though was the intensity of this power and he grew afraid. Afraid for her…to expand this much energy…._

_Suddenly risking it all he began to run back. Run back in the direction of the cave. Run back to where she had to be…hopefully alive._

_But the closer he got, the more his body started to bleed…_

_He was bruised and battered from the fighting he had done…but why now? Why was he body doing to this to him? _

"_It is because of her soul…wolf demon." _

_Whirling around faster then he should have, he winced in obvious pain at the sudden voice from behind him. Although, he could have sworn no one else was in the area with him, there now stands a human. Tall about 6 feet with brown hair and a beard, he looked quiet and regal. But it was his eyes that stood out…_

_They were an unearthly blue…_

"_Who are you?" Aketsu whimpered out in pain. "And what do you mean by her soul…"_

"_I am no one that concerns you….just know this…your Priestess is gone." The man said gently. "And right now and for some years to come, you can not go any further in this land. The residual effects of her powers will kill you before you can step even one foot in there."_

"_Bullsshii…ttt"_

"_Trust me on this Wolf, your priestess tried to call the Heaven's Light to save not just herself but all the villagers in the area. But the recombinant demon, as you called it although nowhere near hers…in her state…."_

"_No…No…" Aketsu worded out silently as he shook his head. _

_The other looking down sadly as he picks up the wolf demon with ease. "Its energy overwhelmed her, surprised her…so she did the only thing she can do as it started to swallow her whole, she tried to kill it…and the energy…reacted. She paid the price for that much power."_

"_The price…" He whimpered out. _

"_This Wolf …" The man whispered quietly. Opening his palm, Aketsu looks at a glowing jewel. Round and white, it pulses with a pure light...and that's when he senses it. With an inhuman burst of energy he reaches to snatch it out of the man's hand. _

"_Give it to me please…give it to me so I can release her!"_

"_You can not Wolf, it is not meant for you to do so…"   
_

"_GIVE IT TO ME!" Aketsu screams as despite his already bleeding and broken body, he tries to swipe it again. Only to be frozen in please, as the man lifts a hand…_

"_I can not, for in your desire to free her Wolf…it will only entrap her even more…see for yourself."_

_Now as the man unfurls his hands, the once white jewel no more then a second ago, glows pink. _

"_Desire and Lust will destroy, what is left of her wolf. Would you do that?" The ethereal eyed man asks quietly. "What life she had left in her after she created this, she used to restore the land to heal it from the damage that had been done. That is why you can not enter this area for a while demon. Her powers are infused into everything here right now…you can not enter…"_

"**_To not be able to see her body…to not even be able to touch what is left of her soul?" Kouga said with a touch of pity and understanding in his voice. "That is something that I would not wish on anyone. But I do not understand? What has this got to do with the jewel, with this Heaven's Light or with anything going on?"_**

"_**It is because of Naraku…" A feminine voice replies. Turning around rapidly, the two wolf demons look to find the foxes from before, on either side of the Eagle demoness. Her white eyes glowing with intense power, as she studies the two wolves in front of her. "The battles that have been fought against him are reminiscent of the times before the balance was done. Before the four greater tribes arose in power…"**_

_**Quietness filled the air as the Wolves listened. Even the foxes looked at her in a mixture of fear and awe as the Eagle demoness, known as Mimori, continued to speak. Her voice light her clear, her pure white eyes pulse, with a glowing light as each word erupts from her lips. **_

"_**Events these past 50 years have thrown the balance of life amongst the four tribes out of sync. The jewel had only made it worse recently with the rise of the power known only as Naraku. When the jewel was whole and uncorrupted, it was peaceful it could still be salvaged by us and humans. But when it shattered, the balance it helped to maintain was gone. The one's who could restore it, did not care." **_

"_**DID NOT CARE!" Kouga yelped in anger, and as he is about to react the demoness raises a hand and a pulse of white golden light erupts flinging him into the trees.   
**_

"**_You did not care Wolf, nor did your father…as by the two shards in your legs. It is the same as with many in three of the four clans that control the land. Even the Foxes will admit that a few of their own have surrendered to a desire for a shard. And paid for it with their lives… All save one tribe has desired that power that one could give them…"_**

"_**You lie, Inuyasha hunts for them even now." Kouga growled out.   
**_

"_**True he may hunt for them, but have you seen him use them?" The seeress worded softly. "And with my powers, I know the human girl he travels with is the one who holds them. Could he not simply take them away from her regardless of her control?"**_

**_Making sounds of disbelief as her words hit home, Kouga realized that despite being a hanyou, Inuyasha had immense power to overwhelm her commands. Those that he loves so much to watch. _**

"_**Yes, Inuyasha had the power to break the beads around his neck all this time, because Wolf Prince…he is a Taiyoukai as well, just like you." Mimori replied quietly and with a seriousness that could not be denied. **_

"_**No…" Kouga shakes his head in disbelief. "Mutt-face can not hold that much power!"**_

"**_He does, Wolfing." Aketsu stated softly. "My time with the foxes had allowed me some of their time control. I have seen what they see; his father was one of two who had done this damage that you see behind me. His brother is known as the Arisocratic assassin…and the current Lord of the Dogs."_**

_**Paling at this information, Kouga shudders in further denial. "No it can't be..."**_

"_**Deny it if you wish," Mimori whispers softly. "It is true, your rival is realizing his true power now. What held him back was how he was treated. The love of the human girl with him, is healing his soul. His body for the first time is agreeing with his heart and his mind Kouga. The next time you see him…he will be different…radically different."**_

"_**HE won't…he won't!'**_

"_**He will wolf prince…he will…because for the first time...Inuyasha will be whole…and in control of his full power."**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_There I hoped that answered several questions tee hee. As well as leave a whole lot more in your minds!_

_I know I'm evil, but I wanted to start off my hiatus with a bang…did I succeed…I think so…_

_Remember though guys, this is a STORY! It is not meant to stick to the actual storyline or anything…I do not want another round of emails from people stating I wasn't sticking to personalities or something…THIS IS A STORY!  
_


	53. Chapter 53: Interlude

_I don't own squat_

**_Power of memories….Interlude_**

_Inuyasha looks over to the sleeping feline, who rests comfortably in the slayer's lap. His own beloved miko, upon his, he and Sango share a look of worry. The two have not come out of their collapse for the last two days. _

_Looking back at it, nothing around them had worried him. Even Shippo, despite being from the future was surprised at what had happened. Both he and Inuyasha had rushed to Kagome's side and caught her, before she hit the ground. Miroku luckily was the same as Sango had been training with Kirara in the air. _

_When the fire cat fell…_

_Having caught Sango, the two had hurried to their friend's side, to check for any wounds, because not only had she shifted into her kitten form. She had landed hard on some rocks. _

_It was a pure miracle that Kirara wasn't hurt to bad or worse. _

_Having bandaged, the cat's wounds, Sango and Miroku were taking turns watching over her. Since he, and Shippo refused to leave Kagome's side, the miko slumbering fitfully in her mate's lap. _

_But that was two days ago…and at this moment things seem to have settled down. _

_As she rests, he looks up, immediately as a tail brushes against his arm. _

"_What is it kid?" _

_Looking down at his adoptive mother, and whimpering in what could only be distress, Inuyasha growls an instinctual reassurance, which comforts the Fox demon. "Feh! She's all right. She seems to be peaceful now." _

"_Same with Kirara." The Slayer murmurs. "She's quieted. Not moving as much…"_

"_That's good." Miroku states quietly. His eyes focused on the fire that he stirs to keep their small camp warm. "What happened though? Didn't you sense anything Inuyasha?"_

_Growling now in frustration, the hanyou shakes his head in anger. "No I didn't Monk. That's the problem! I didn't sense anything!"_

_Understanding his friend's frustration, the Monk looks to the fox. "You?"_

"_No nothing Miroku…this is new to me as well."_

"_Hmm…I see… I suppose it is a given. No matter how much this worries me."  
_

_Staring at the monk in surprise at his statement, the two demons and slayer, look at one another in a mixture of fear and confusion. Usually stoic and steadfast, his belief never faltering, Miroku was the one person they knew they could count on for counsel in situations like this._

_Despite the many times, that he has stated his fear or worry before, the Monk had never shown or even really admitted it to where even they believed it. _

"_Why are you worried Miroku?" Sango asks quietly. "This is unlike you, to be this…pensive."_

_A comforting smile spreads across the monk's features. Although, something tells them it is forced, the others can not help but feel a little better at seeing a familiar sight. "TO be honest Sango, what bothers me is what Shippo just said."_

_Confused, as they look towards the puzzled fox, it takes the hanyou to repeat what had been said. "It was that it was new to him…"_

"_You are right Inuyasha, for something new to be happening that even Shippo doesn't know about. We may not be able to count on his knowledge to aid us."_

"_I haven't told you anything though." Shippo states in befuddlement._

"_Not in so many words Shippo, but you have. What bothers me is that what else now can we expect to change? Will we have to fight someone that we are not ready for earlier then expected?"_

_Understanding his words now, the others look down and equally frightened of the implications. If Miroku's theory is correct…are events in motion that will cause them to face something that they are not ready for?_

_Still it is forgotten, as both the miko and fire cat began to stir. Realizing his mate is coming to, Inuyasha gently, helps her lean against him. With all the times he and the others had gotten hurt, he was bound to pick up a few things as did the others. Sango was moving Kirara gently to the ground as the fire cat mewed her need to transform. _

_Having been with the feline all her life, Sango gestured for the others to move back. Understanding, the situation the others move back a few feet. It was a know fact, that if the neko did not change to her large form at least once a day..._

_That the fire burn when she did, would be quite large, and very hot._

_Making a sound, that they had moved far enough away, the fire cat shifted. The bandages burning away as the heat of her demon came forth. The flames that were normally red turned a bright blue as the neko welcomed its searing touch. _

_Watching with interest, the others look to Kagome, who rests within Inuyasha's arms. The fox demon was next to the young couple. His need for reassurance evidence in his features, that the monk and slayer could faintly hear a song being sung. _

_Smiling softly as the fox rests his head in his younger mother's lap, the two returns to the feline who has finished and once again retains her larger form. A sigh of relief overcomes the neko, and is visible in her large eyes. _

_Now looking at her friend, and mistress, the feline gives a soft roar of reassurance and love. What happens next confuses everyone…._

_Although a little weak from her slumber, Kagome had managed to separate herself from her overprotective mate and adoptive son. Her brown eyes now flash with her power as she reaches for the neko demon with her hand. And when the hand meets the diamond shaped mark on the feline's head. _

_Rubbing the feline's fur, the cat pushes gently against the miko. Her little growls ones of reassurance, the miko collapsed against her much to the surprise of the others. Her words are strange, and considering what has happened, have made the small group alert and wary._

_Finally after about 20 minutes, Kagome leans against the feline that has curled up beside her. Her hands gesturing for the others to come close, the miko from the future begins to speak. _

"_I do not know how, but do know this. What is happening is history trying to repeat itself."_

"_What do you mean?" The Monk asked with a puzzled expression. His eyes are straying to the slayer as he asks. Her gaze mirroring his, out of instinct apparently he looks down to find their hands clutching one another. And much to his surprise, she is not hitting him for it either._

_But that was something to ponder later…._

"_Right before I passed out Miroku, I heard a voice in my head. It told me there was something I must hear. Something that Kirara could confirm, once he gave her back something she had lost. And to give me something that was never mine…."_

"_What had Kirara lost?" Shippo asked, watching as his younger version of his father makes a growling sound of worry, that is quieted as his equally situated mother places a hand to his cheek. _

"_And what were you given?" Inuyasha growled. His eyes are swirling with a deep vibrant scarlet color. One that is warm while at the same time filled with anger._

"_Memories…" Kagome whispered softly. "Her memories…"_

_Confused at her statement, thinking that somehow, she was referring to Kirara, the others look to the feline, who shakes her head no. It is but a moment later, when it finally dawns on Miroku, just whose memories that his miko friend was referring to. But wanting to make sure he looks to the feline for a question that since this has started…has plagued him…_

"_Kirara…tell me…was Myouga right about what he thought?"_

"_Miroku?" Sango asked inquisitively. Befuddled by his sudden change of subject, she is stunned speechless, for as if out of habit. He brings their joined hands to his lips to press them against the back of her hand. _

"_Do not worry Sango…you will understand in a moment." The monk murmurs reassuringly. Her heart racing at this, the others watch and smile secretly, as Miroku turns to the neko once more. "Was Myouga right? Was that the reason we found you in her cave?"_

_Nodding her head only once is all it takes, before Miroku looks at his friend from the future with awe. "You have her memories…"_

"_Yes…I know what is happening now…I just don't know why…."_

"_Whose memories and what the FUCK is going on?" Shouts a hanyou, who is getting more agitated by the moment, his mate had something happen to her. It was something that he could not control, nor readily accept…at least, not without an explanation._

"_It's Midoriko. Inuyasha…somehow…Kagome has received Midoriko's memories…" Miroku whispered as he looked at his friend. The seriousness of his words, convincing everyone…that their friend is now changed…_

_**But was it for the better? Or the Worse?**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Elsewhere…_

_Nagisa looked down at the young man who was slumbering in her lap. Dark of hair and so much like his father, from the images hers had shown her. She wondered…._

_How could someone with even a little demonic blood, release that kind of power? Power that could be called nothing else, but Miko energy…. Despite her short life at this point in time, Nagisa had all the memories of 50 plus years in her mind. Even though they were not hers, they belonged to her creator, she could still access them. _

_To his knowledge, nothing like this has ever happened…the energy he had released was definitely miko. But earlier and under her sibling Kanna's observations, he had used priestly chants to defend himself._

_Theoretically, a person could only have one and not the other…_

_It was quite puzzling…._

_Her father at this moment was in glee over not only the power Taro had released…but over something else. She could not gleam what at the moment…but via one of his messengers, she was to bring him to him as soon as possible._

_Still something bothered her greatly…_

_When they had mated due to the heating cycle he had entered. She had felt strange for a second, something some kind of energy was trying to take possession of her. But it had disappeared…._

_Hadn't it?_

_Shaking off her thoughts, she looked down once again at the young man in her lap. With his head towards her belly, she could study him even further. At the corners of his eyes, were faint lines of pain…and as he slept, they crinkled and became more defined. _

_What was strange to Nagisa, is that as her hand came to brush aside his hair, he murmured something. Something pained and that even she feels despite her demonic origin…as she begins to cry._

_Hurt…the hurt of a child._

_**Momma….Pappa…why didn't you come for me?**_


	54. Chapter 54

_These next few chapters are going to be hard to write…gonna be a lot of anger, sadness, regret, and hatred I guess that I am going to try to pass onto you guys through the words._

_The problem is…it was never my strong point…_

_But for right now let us go back to Taro_

_**Power unleashed…**_

_Taro awoke and all but leapt off of Nagisa's lap. His power shining forth, he lets it loose all around him, forcing the red headed demoness to teleport as far as she can to avoid the blast. Still it is not enough and as she yelps with pain, she can hear the snarl of a demon in pain filled rage…_

_Trying her best to flee, now as the trees and bushes rustle, her senses already tell her that he comes. But unlike before, when she had welcomed and enjoyed his every touch…this time she was afraid._

_Deathly afraid…._

_He could kill her._

_Holding her arm, that is now blackened and singed from the shoulder, and halfway down her back. The demoness runs as fast as she could. Jumping over trees, and running through bushes, ignoring each and every cut, for to stop could mean her life. _

_In the end it does not matter, for as she approaches a clearing. He stands there waiting. His power now radiates a mixture of blue and black energy. Conflicting with one another as they struggle for domination, his eyes flicker through a cycle of colors between red and gold. Almost as if he struggles to take control…._

"_Taro it's me Nagisa…" The demoness words softly and with as much tenderness as she can. "It's me Taro? Don't you remember? You saved me."_

_Watching her with flickering eyes, Nagisa steps back out of instinct as what could only be fangs start to erupt from his lips. Her eyes widen even more as what could only be deep purple stripes start appearing upon his cheek bones…_

_Overcome now, with what could only be emotion. The demoness looks up at him as more and more of his demonic blood starts to take over. His hair becoming more silver by the moment instead of raven black, she continues to talk to him. _

"_Taro…Taro please…wake up!" _

_Now as those once golden brown eyes, now turn and flicker a dark red. She pales in fear, and prepares to teleport again. Only to watch in amazement as somehow Taro transformed unleashes power that rivals that of a taiyoukai. _

_Formless and simply irresistible to any that crave power, the demoness shrinks back against a tree as the clouds darken and the sky rumbles with demonic energy. The aura of origin coming from him she watches as he points towards her, with intent. So closing her eyes, she starts to concentrate to teleport as far and as fast as she could once more._

_But it is what happens next that shocks her…_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Startled by his scream, she opens her eyes, just in time to watch as he begins to struggle within himself once more. His eyes flickering back and forth as he struggles for control. The demoness shrinks back, as he turns away and fires what could only be pure and yet not miko energy, which burns a dark radiant blue. _

_The destruction it causes is enough to make her flee in fear. Wide spread, and ferocious upon that which it hits, she could hear the forest screaming in pain. Maybe it was a side affect of when he collapsed or something. But something tells her, that he had gained a lot more power then what he had before. _

_As the dust from his blast clears Nagisa reacts with fear at the results in front of her. Where the forest once stood in front of her, there was nothing…not a trace of life. _

_Everything was dead…even the land itself…_

_Even where there should be smoke, there was nothing. It was like all traces of the life that was once there vanished._

"_Taro….?" She hesitantly asks. _

"_I'm here…" _

"_What…"_

"_DON'T ASK!" _

_Shrinking back, a little bit out of instinct… She is about to flee again, when he turns around and takes her into his arms. Wincing in pain, as he holds her tightly against him, she could feel a strange source of energy soaring through her body. _

_Released from his embrace a few moments later, she realizes that the pain is gone. Although her arm is still partially burnt, it no longer stings. _

"_How…?"_

"_I don't know…" He replied quietly. "I'm sorry I could not do more."_

"_I thank you…" She finds herself saying and for the first time in her short life...actually meaning it. _

_Saying nothing to her gratitude, he starts walking again. The power at ease for now according to what she can feel, she hurries to catch up to him. Eventually walking beside him…_

_And this time he isn't chasing her away…_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why did you stay with me?" Taro asked. "You could have left me? Most demons do."_

"_I am not most demons…" Nagisa smiled softly. Charming and bubbly as she was designed to be, she could see in his dark gold eyes, that he believed her words. After all this time she was telling the truth… "Was I wrong to stay?"_

_Puzzled by her question, Taro does not respond at all. He simply walks away. _


	55. Chapter 55

_Here I am munching on cookies and working on multiple stories…_

_Good thing these double Fudge Chocolate chip cookies….YUMMMY  
_

_I do not own Inuyasha at all…_

**_Manifestations…_**

_Walking through the woods, Taro was thoughtful. Having questioned Nagisa as best he could earlier, about why she stayed, her answer had bothered him. _

_**Because I am not like most demons….**_

_All through out his life, growing up beaten and almost murdered several times a year, by those in the Ancestral lands of the Dog Demons. The only thing he knew about Demons was that they hated him; they hated the humanity his mother had given him. _

_It had taken Master Kanaye, who by then was the Lord of the tribe to accept him, for as he put it. He saw potential in the youth. And that is when it begun…_

_He was placed with brutal trainers of the Demonic army. Trainers, who did everything they could to make his life a living hell. But the rage he felt over his parents' deaths was stronger. More finite…more focused…._

_The aches and pains were bearable then…_

_The way he had finished training though…was interesting to say the least. It started the reputation he had gotten. It was even worse then the reputation of the legendary Aristocratic Assassin. _

_He had quietly snuck into each and every single one of their homes over the period of a week. And had done to them what they had done to him, only deeper. Although demons can not scar, thanks to his mother and the gifts she had passed on to him, Taro made sure these did. _

_For every scar that they gave him on his body, there was one that matched theirs. To this day, not a single one of them ever left their homes again. Out of fear, of the ridicule they would receive._

_Being bested by a mere boy with more human blood in him, then any they have ever seen. That was unforgivable in the eyes of many a demon. His master had been quite amused at what Taro had done…._

_Some of those demons had trained him, and to see a little boy with barely any demon blood in him do what he had done. Master was simply pleased, because the trainers should have known Taro was coming. _

_They did not even sense him one bit…._

_Startled out of his own memories, by the sound of a child's laughter, the youth whirled around all of a sudden to watch as a child of about five years old race across some bushes to the south of him at a demonic speed. Forgetting that he was not by himself, at the moment, the youth chases after the child._

_Running at full speed towards the little one, Taro follows the elusive sights of what appears to be a small boy as he dodges trees, dives through bushes…_

"_HALT!" _

_His only response, to Taro's command is laughter. Finally coming to a clearing, the boy stops with his back to the elder. _

"_HALT!"_

_Ignoring his words, the boy giggles even more. Then he gets quiet and thoughtful, almost as if he was listening to something distant and far away. Nodding his head as if agreeing with whatever is told him. The boy's voice rings clearly out to Taro…._

_**You know if you would accept me again, you could become whole….**_

"_What? Accept you? I don't even know who you are!"_

_**Yes you do! You simply don't want to admit it. Anyway, I got to go Momma and Papa are calling me. I would say come along, but ain't supposed to invite anyone Papa doesn't know first.**_

"_WAIT!"_

_**Nope can't Papa's coming to get me! He's right over there by those bushes waiting for me! Got to go now! BYE!**_

_The child runs off again, and is filled with laughter. His glee is evident as he leaps, into a distant figure's arms. Taro starts to chase after him once more. A need to see, why he doesn't know, he just needs to see where this child was going…._

_But he stops as he approaches the bushes where the child had leapt into someone's arms. _

_Not only had the little one vanished….there were no signs of anyone ever having been there. _

_Confused…baffled…even befuddled somewhat he bent to the ground, brushed aside bushes. Looking for anything...any sign of the child. _

"_Taro….?" Nagisa whispered as she had finally caught up to him. "What are you looking for?_

"_Didn't you see him Nagisa?"_

_Staring blankly at him, the youth watches as the red head shakes her head in confusion. "See who?"_

_Pushing her roughly to the side, he continues tearing apart the country side. Looking for any clue, anything as to the whereabouts of the child, he had seen. All the while the demoness stares at him blankly in confusion…_

_Still it mattered not as someone else had been watching. Someone who thanks to another one of his creations had seen and knew the answer to the identity of the child. For through her soul mirror, he had seen the boy. _

_And the two parts of his soul…._

_Waving his hands in front of the mirror, the image shifts…_

_Down towards the Black Dog…who at this moment is angry as the landscape in his memories once again shifts…_


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Inuyasha

I'm BACK!

I think I found my muse for this one again *Grins

**Memories and Thoughts**

Traveling with Nagisa as he was, Taro was deathly silent. It has been nearly three days since he had seen the little boy that seems so familiar from somewhere. This child whom had given him a riddle to figure out, was proving to be a bane to his existence.

What did he mean, when he said if he accepted him that he would be whole?

"Taro?"

Gazing at the demoness beside him, he could not help but give her a look that was a mixture of emotions. Irritation was the one though that showed the most. "What is it?

Sensing the need to fight within him, the demoness wisely kept her mouth shut. Having seen some of the things that he could do admittedly had her scared. But she also knew though that it was because of those said things that she had protection that was far better that that of her Master.

Naraku, if she knew him for anything was at the moment probably watching her to make sure she did not betray him.

"It is nothing...we rest here. I must think on things."

Saying nothing, she nods her head to his simple demand. Despite being a demoness, she still has some very human qualities thanks to the fact that her...father was once a human. Although an evil one, there was once a time or at least she thinks so that Onigumo the heart of Naraku was a good soul.

Just one that got corrupted by things beyond his control....

Being one of his children and not by any natural means, Nagisa and the others shared one thing in common with their so called parent. They had his memories.

They knew the things that Naraku does not think about. They were the things he wants to get rid of as they are a part of his time when he was once a human. Lost in thought she looked back to what she is sure is bothering him.

That child that was once a part of his soul...

Yes, despite the fact if she was asked she would deny to all but her father. Nagisa had seen the child that was the missing piece to which made the young man in front of her.

And the demoness found herself afflicted by the conflict within. Glad that Taro has stopped to struggle with what he had seen, she to needs to think herself. Of schooling her features to control her thoughts, as even now when they sit to rest, she can hear the buzzing of insects.

Instinctively, she draws his head down into her lap and simply runs long fingers through his dark hair. An odd comforting maneuver that confuses her to no end, she starts to home a soft tune. One that she can not help but sense he needs to hear despite not knowing or understanding how the words come...

_**A little boy plays in the Castle…**_

_**A little boy plays in the stream…**_

_**Searching for a friend to play with…**_

_**A dog comes from his dream…**_

_**Silver and white with eyes of gold**_

_**The boy has made a friend I'm told…**_

_**Running around, playing around…**_

_**The little boy has the friend he has found.**_

_**A little boy plays in the castle…**_

_**A little boy plays in the stream..**_

_**But this time the dog comes with the boy…**_

_**So together they can make a dream…**_

Taro stilled as he listened to her sing. When she had first started the words, he had been about to blast her into oblivion as it brought up painful memories of the family he had lost. His parents and his brother....

Wait a minute?

Brother?

Since when has he had a brother?

At that moment, a part of Taro that has long since been dormant begins to awaken. Especially as images of a red headed teen start to come forth

**Memory....**

"Do it again big brother!"

A small little burst of fire dances around Taro and plays with the little boy of 4 who giggles in delight. Warm and soothing, it crackled as it danced for him.

"Want to see it change colors?"

Taro nods his head rapidly in pure joy as the blue fire shifts to all colors of the rainbow. Each time they shifted, the split apart each time as the colors pair off and dance to entertain the little boy who just watches in awe.

The fire playing with itself, Taro feels himself being swung up and onto his brother's back. Giggling he holds on tight as the fire dissipates.

"Dad is calling us, says its time to go on in because Mom has dinner ready. Now do you remember what to do right?"

"Yep! I hafta to hold on reallllly tight and then scream that we are coming." The four year old yelled proudly. But not without causing his ride to wince and just shake his head as he chuckles.

"Not in my ear next time squirt!"

"I'm not a squirt!" He replied as held on tightly to the shoulders.

"Yes you are, but you know something?"

A petulant four year old, just looks at the back of his big brother's head. He was a little annoyed that he was called a squirt when his momma kept telling him he was becoming a big boy, just like his Daddy. "What?"

"You are also my little brother, and squirt or not, I promised Dad that I would do my best to take care of you. So remember that if you think you are going to start to fall off, just pull on my hair. Not hard though. And I will slow down all right?"

"okay!"

**Memory ends...**

"I did fall off...."

Startled from her singing, Nagisa looks at him with confusion. Warmth as his closeness making her feel things, she can not help but savor. She just remains silent as he turns onto his back to look up at her.

"I feel off...and he caught me. I was tired from all the playing and he caught me as he was running back when my father called us home. I remember him now...I remember!"

"Who..."

"My brother..." Taro responded softly as he realized the strength and bond of the memory that now starts to shine alongside the ones he remembers of his parents. What few good ones he fought to keep. **"I have a brother!"**


End file.
